Huge Changes
by kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr
Summary: Sophie had changed since her brother, Sam Uley, had last seen her. He finally wants to be part of her life. What happens when Paul imprints on her? READ AND FIND OUT! NOW COMPLETE!LOOK OUT FOR NEWS FLASH the sequel!
1. Fight For All The Wrong Reasons

**I hope Ya'll like this story cuz I tries to make it good. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Katie: What?**

**Me: HE BIT ME!**

**Katie: Who? Your brother?**

**Me: No. Stephanie Meyers Edward Cullen.**

Chapter 1: Fight For All The Wrong Reasons

_Well I wanted you _

_I wanted no one else_

_I thought it through_

_I got you to myself _

_You got off _

_Everytime you got onto me _

_I got caught up _

_In favorable slavery_

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

_I guess it wasn't really right_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be _

_It didn't matter what they said _

_'Cuz we were good in bed_

_I guess I stuck around to watch us fight for all the wrong reasons_

_No, it didn't matter what i tried_

_It's just a little hard to leave_

_When your going down on me_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons_

_Well you know my friends _

_Well they know your enemies_

_I'd pretend_

_Not to hear what they said to me_

_'Cuz I got off _

_Every time you got onto me_

_Was it wrong _

_To go with insanity?_

This song was rumbling through my head as I sat in a discusting jail cell. I was in here because I shoplifted a candy bar from a local walmart. I had to give that awesome candy bar back, and as a punishment I get to live in this decaying place untill my older brother, Sam, came to pick me up.

Instead of going to live with him I'd rather rot in this place. I mean it stinks in here. It smells like a sunk shit in here. I don't _even _think the skunk could stand living here.

I heard metal clanging together and voices right outside the room. This awoke me from my dreadful mind.

" I don't know what she looks like, but my wife told me she was in here. She's like 5'1..._maybe_? I really don't know. She is almost 17." A deep husky voice said. I looked up from a rat that lay dead on the floor to my captor and a tall young man.

I knew the man was Sam even though I didn't look at him. He has the same voice as ever. It never changes.

" I'm sorry, but all of the prisoners are over 18." My captor,Johnny, said. I think. I really don't know. I gave him a lap dance yesterday, and I really don't know. The reason I gave him a lap dace is simple.

There are two reasons. One, It'll get me out earlier, and two, he has an awesome body. He has an eight pack, he's 23, and he's a really great kisser. He thought I was 21, but I'm only 16. I'll turn 17 in November. And I think it's May.

" Hey Sammy." I said. One he heard my voice his head whipped to me so fast that I thought he was gonna break it off(It was kinda funny actually). His eyes instantly found mine. Dark Brown to Dark Blue. I know he saw through my Dark Blood Red contacts.

I smiled a Damon Salvitor fake smile that didn't reach my eyes. He grinned back. His reached his eyes, mine didn't. I saw in his eyes that he was kinda happy to see me. I just wanted to rot in this damn cell for all of eternity. He had other plans for me.

" Um, thats my little sister, Sophie." Sam said with a sheepish look on his face. Johnny looked at me with a discusting look on his face. Ewwwwww! He wants me _so_ bad. No that I would ever do him, but ewwwwwwwwww!

Johnny came over and unlocked my cell. I heard the keys jiggle in the lock when he opened it. Then the lock smoothly slid off its holding thingie. He then opened the door that kept me imprisioned for the time I had been here.

I got off the bed thing I was sitting on and started to walk slowly into the light.

I'm pretty sure I had changed since I'd last seen him. My hair was a whitish silver color with blood red tips. My skin was lighter. I had a few tattoos that were visable. I had on dark makeup. And I had a verry different attitude.

When I walked out into the light I heard Sam gasp. He remembered me as the goody-two-shoes Sophie that always loved everyone, that always had a goofy grin plastered onto her face, that always made sure that she had on at least one shade of a pink or a purple.

There was three words to sum up me. I Had Changed.

I continued to walk out of the room, down the hall, and out to my car. My car was in the parking lot. Space number 364. My car is a new 2010 Camarro. Its yellow with black racing stripes. Its a two door and doesnt have a backseat.

I heard Sams footsteps right behind me. I ran to my Camarro and got inside the drivers seat. Sam had parked right beside my car. He has an old S10 pickup truck. His truck is a faded red with a white hood.

Sam got into his truck and started to pull out. I followed him all the way to his house.

~big brothers stink~

When we got to him and Emilys house he got out of his truck and immediatly went inside the house, leaving me fending for myself.

_How rude! _I instantly thought to myself. Instead of yelled an insane amount of cuss words at him I got out of my car and walked to the trunk. All my important stuff is in there.

I carefully hit the trunk button on my keys. With my luck the trunk lid would hit me on my head. The lid swung up and completely missed my head. Yay! It didn't hit me!

I grabbed my guitar out of the trunk first. I left the lid open as I walked over to the house. It only took a few steps to reach the porch. When I was on the porch I tool the 3 strides to get the door. I opened it. I heard all the voices quit speaking.

My eyes widened in surprise. There were 8 _HOTT_ guys in this room. This is gonna be awesome! I love Hott guys, well who doesn't? Well, a straight guy might not. (**A/N I support gay rights**) And maybe a gay girl.

I smiled and thought of how much fun I was gonna have. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Fearless

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Katie: I own Jacob!**

**Me: I own Paul!**

**Katie: I own Collin!**

**Me: I own Sam and Brady!**

**Katie: I own Jared and Embry!**

**Me: I own Quil, Seth and Leah!**

**Stephanie Meyer: No. **_**I**_** own Jacob, Paul, Collin, Sam, Brady, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, **_**and **_**Leah!**

**Katie and Me: Yes, ma'am...*tear***

Chapter 2: Fearless

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_  
_The street looks when it's just rained_  
_Theres a glow off the pavement_  
_Walk me to the car_  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot_  
_Yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool_  
_Run your hands through your hair_  
_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_I smiled as I thought of how much fun I was gonna have..._

~big brothers stink~

" Um, guys," Sam said in a dull tone. I think he told them of the girl girl me. No problem, I'll give him girl girl if he wants girl girl.

" Hi! I'm," I said in my girliest vioce. Then I gave them my fangirl smile." Sophie."

They all looked at me funny. I think they thought I was a cheerleader or something.

" Ok, just forget that introduction. But anyway, I'm Sophie. Sam here's troublemaking sister." I said in my normal voice. I sat my guitar on the doorframe.

I looked at all the boys faces. I remembered some of them.

" Troublemaking? Sam! You didn't say that your sister was a delinquent!(** A/n spelling?**)" A female voice that I reconized as Emilys said. I just laughed.

" I didn't know." Sam said shyly.

" Well," I said " You all know I hve been in trouble alot, and judging the looks on your faces I think Sam told you I was a goody-two-shoes. I was, but now I'm not. My hair used to be a beautiful black color, now its white and red. I have in red contacts. I have like 6 tattoo's. I have my belly button pierced. And I have bruised every inch of my body at some point."

They just stared at me. Emily didn't because she was in the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen.

I saw the look on Emily's face and how big her body had gotten. She was prego. She wasn't verry far along yet.

" Uh, oh. I know that look!" I said before Emily grabbed me and pulled me into her and Sams room.

~big brothers stink~

"Nooooo!" I said as I came out of Sam and Emily's room. I was wearing a different outfit from when I did said come to the dark side we have cookies." Make Emily take it off me!"

"Just take it off." He said as he took a big sip off his coffee.

" I'll show you take it off." I grumbled as I took his coffee and took a drink of it. EWWWWW! I made a discusted look on my face as I spit the coffee everywhere.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW! What is this crappy coffee made of? Dirt? I need a Starbucks! And mushrooms! Todays MUSHROOM Day!" I said as I ran outside to my car and go my amplifier. Or Amp. And my mushrooms and a monster and some beer. I also got my Ipod touch.

" I think I imprinted." A voice said as I opened the door. They quit talking when I came in. I stopped in my spot as I looked at a boy who was looking at me with major love in his eyes. I stared right back at him. I think I just fell in love.

" Oh, um, continue your conversation. I'm just gonna go play my guitar in the living room." I said in a dreamy voice. I picked up my guitar and floated to the living room. I turned on my Ipod and listened to the first song that came up. It was Kim by Eminem.

_Aww look at daddy's baby girl_

_That's daddy's baby_

_Little sleepy head_

_Yesterday I changed your diaper _

_I whiped you and powdered you_

_How did you get so big?_

_Can't believe it now your two_

_Baby your so precious_

_Sit down Bitch _

_If you move again, I'll beat the shit out of you_

_(okay)_

_Don't make me wake this baby_

_She don't need to see what I'm about to do_

_Quit cryin Bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?_

_How could you? _

_Just leave me and love him out of the blue_

_Oh, what's the matter Kim? _

_Am I too loud for you?_

By this point in the song I was done setting up my equipment. I plugged in my Epiphone Les Paul Special II GT.

_Pickups: USA Designed 700T and 650R_

_Hardware: Black_

_Scale: 24.75_

_Nut Width: 1-11/16_

_Neck: Bolt, Hard Maple_

_FB-Inlay: Rosewood-Parellelogram_

_Body Material: Mahogany_

_Tailpiece: Vintage style Tremolo_

_Finish: Worn Black (WK)_

**( This is where I got the info for the guitar ?ProductID=327&CollectionID=6)**

I turned my IPod on the song I had just learned to play. I cut all the guitar parts out of the song. The songs called Welcome to the jungle by Guns and Roses.

E|-|-| B|-|-| G|-4-4-4-4-4-|-4-4-2-2-:| D|-|-4-4-2-2-0-:| A|-|-2-| E|-|-| \-only once-/ \-repeat this 2 times-/ Guitar 2 & 3 starts here, with Gtr. 1 Riff A seven more times (Play Guitar 1 Riff A until the last E5 chord) Gtr.2: Play these Power chords B5 A5 G5 E5 B5 A5 E5 \ / B5 A5 G5 E5 B5 A5 E5 D5 A5 \ E|-| / B|-| \ G|-4-4-4-7-| / D|-4-4-7-7-5-5-2-2-4-7-2-7-7-| \ play this, A|-2-2-7-7-5-5-2-2-2-7-2-5-7-| / riffs at E|-5-5-3-3-0-0-5-0-5-| \ the same / time in Gtr.3: \ guitar E|-7-7/5-5-0-| / 1, 2 & 3 B|-7-7/5-5-0-7-5-| \ G|-7-9-9fb-7qb-7-6-| / D|-7h9-9-7h9-9s2-7-7-| \ A|-0-| / E|-| \ Gtr.2: (faster Gtr 2. & 3 = Tempo=124) B5 B5 B5 B5 B5 B5 B5 \ E|-| / B|-| \ G|-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-| / D|-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-| \ A|-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-| / play this E|-| \ riffs at the / same time Gtr.3: \ in both E|-5-5-| / guitars B|-3-5-5hb-5hb-3-| \ G|-2-4-4\-| / D|-2-4-| \ A|-2-4-| / E|-| \ Verse (same time in guitar 1, 2 & 3) Gtr.1: P.M. P.M. Palm mute \ E|-|-| / B|-|-| \ G|-2-2-2-0-|-2-x-x-2-2-0-| / D|-2-2-2-0-|-2-x-x-2-2-0-| \ A|-0-0-0-0-|-0-x-x-0-0-0-| / E|-3hb-3-2-|-3hb-3-2-| \ / Play this Gtr.2: \ two times E|-|-| / B|-|-| \ G|-|-| / D|-|-| \ A|-7-7-5-7-7-7-5-4-2-|-7-7-5-7-7-7-5-4-2-| / E|-5-5-3-5-5-5-3-2-0-|-5-5-3-5-5-5-3-2-0-| \ / Gtr.3: play an A barrechord over main riff \ Gtr.1: \ E|-x-5-|-| / B|-|-| \ G|-2-x-|-2-x-x-2-2-0-| / D|-2-x-|-2-x-x-2-2-0-| \ A|-0-0-x-3p0-|-0-x-x-0-0-0-| / E|-2-|-3hb-3-2-| \ / Play this Gtr.2: \ one time E|-|-| / B|-|-| \ G|-7fb5-7-5hb-|-| / D|-7-7-5-|-| \ A|-7-6-5\3-5-3-|-0-0-0-0-| / E|-5-3-|-3hb-3hb-2-0-0-| \ / Gtr.3: play an A barrechord over main riff \ In the part 'We are the people that can find...' play: Gtr.1: P.M. P.M. Palm mute \ E|-|-| / B|-|-| \ G|-9-9-7-x-9-9-|-2-x-x-2-2-0-| / D|-9-9-7-x-9-9-7-6-4-|-2-x-x-2-2-0-| \ A|-7-7-5-x-7-7-5-4-2-|-0-x-x-0-0-0-| / E|-|-3hb-3-2-| \ / Gtr.2: \ E|-|-| / B|-|-| \ G|-|-| / D|-|-| \ A|-7-7-5-7-7-7-5-4-2-|-7-7-5-7-7-7-5-4-2-| / E|-5-5-3-5-5-5-3-2-0-|-5-5-3-5-5-5-3-2-0-| \ / Gtr.3: play an A barrechord over main riff \ chorus: C C/B C/A C/G D D/C# D/B D/A In the jun-gle, wel-come to the jun-gle watch it bring you to your E|-| B|-| G|-5-7-| D|-5-7-| A|-3-2-5-4-| E|-5-3-7-5-| E5 sha na na na na na... E|-| B|-| G|-9-9-| three D|-9-9-| times A|-7-7-5-| E|-6-6-6\5-5-3-0-| And then: I wanna watch you bleed E|-| B|-| G|-| D|-| A|-7-5-| E|-6-5-3-4-| Solo 1 (w/ad lib vocals): |-| |-12-15~-15-15~~| |-12/13-13-13~(13)-12-13-x-x-16~-12/11-13-13~~| |-11/12-(12)-14-14-14~(14)-14-x-x-13/12-| |-| |-0-0-0-| |-15-15-19fb-19-18-17fb-15-16-| |~~~(15)p12-14/15-15-15-17-| |~~~(13)-15/16-6/0-/18-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-15~-(15)\-15fb-(15)-15p12-| |-14fb-14hb(14)p12-14-12-| |-14-14-| |-13-13-| |-| |-A.H.-| |-| |-8hb-| |-11\-| |-12fb-(12)p10-| |-12-| After chorus come this: D G D G |-3-(3)\-| |-7-3-(3)\-6hb-7-8p7-12-13p12-8-| |-7-4-(4)\-4hb-7-7-12-7\5-5-| |-7-5-5-(5)\-7-7-7-10-12-| |-5-3-5-(5)\-5-8-10-| |-3-(3)\-| D G D D7 And when... high you never ever want to come down |-| |-7-12-13p12-10\7-7-| |-7-12-7-| |-7-6-7-10-12-12p10-10\7-7-10-| |-8-10-8-| |-| G F G F G F A E (hold chord) suck down suck down suck down Yeah! Pre-solo: |-| |-| |-6/7-9-9-9-6/7-12-12-| |-5/6-9-9-9-5/6-12-12-| |-| |-0-0-0-0-0-0-| |-| |-| |-6/7-9-9-9-6/7-12-12-| |-5/6-9-9-9-5/6-12-12-| |-| |-0-0-0-0-0-0-| Solo 2: |-| |-| |-9hb-11fb-(11)-| |-9-9hb-11-(11)-11-| |-7-9fb-(9)-7-7-9/11-| |-9-9-| |-0-| |-12-(12)-12-5-5-| |-(11)-11fb(11)p9-9hb-11-(11)-11-(11)p9-6-6-| |-11-11-9-(9)/6-| |-| |-| |-(0)-0-0-0-| |-(5)-3-2-0-2hb-2hb-0-0-0-(0)-0-0-0-0-2-4-| |-2hb-2hb-0-1-1-2-4-(4)-4-2-2-1-2-4-| |-4-4-2fb(2)p0-2-| |-| |-| |-| |-15-15fb-(15)-15fb(15)-14\12-| |-/4-14fb-14fb-14fb(14)p12-6hb-| |-/4-/12-14-12-14\12-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-(6)-4-| |-6hb-4-| |-4-(4)-2-| |-4hb-0-2-(2)-| Finish this way: E5 D5 B5 A5 G5 E5 A G E E7#9 |-3-(3)\-| |-3-(3)\-| |-9-7-6-4-1-1-(1)\-| |-9-7-8-7-5-7-5-2-2-(2)\-| |-7-5-8-7-5-7-5-2-2-(2)\-| |-6-5-3-0-5-3-0-0-(0)\*-| * Slowly detune low E string -Recomendation by Nicolas Manel- how to get the sound of the intro: * set your delay repeats to 4-5 * set your delay time to follow the tempo (around 2-3 ms) * plug your delay pedal BEFORE your disortion pedal * put your distortion at the max * mute all the strings with your right hand * put your hand on the fretboard and loop this tablature fast: Don't be afraid of the speed, you just need to find the best way for you to attack strings with your pick up or down.

**I'm really sorry If you can't read the welcome to the jungle thingie. I can't either. I didn't kno what to put there. I hope it won't spoil your day! Please review! I got this tab off of?value=Welcome+to+the+jungle&search_type=title . Thats the web thingie.**

**Please review once again!**

**My Favorite Wolf Is Paul :)**


	3. Pop

**Hey soooo... did you think Eclipse was one of the awesomest movies eva? I did!I just went and seen it like a half an hour ago! sorry if the lyrics are wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns **_**twilight**_**, but **_**I**_** own Sophie!MUUUUUHAAAAAHAAAAA! **

Chapter 3: Pop

Sick and tired of hearing  
All these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life  
And when is gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize  
What we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody  
We gonna bring it till the end  
(Come on now)

_[JC:]_  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or  
What I wear around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and  
We'll do it to you every time  
(Come on now)

_[CHORUS:]_  
Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your body  
Starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be, pop

Dirty pop  
Baby you can't stop  
I know you  
Like this dirty pop  
This must be

" Time to wake up Sophie!" Sam yelled up the stairs to me. I was the first door on the right, and I almost always leave my door open. Well, not when I have boys over...

" Nooooooooooooooooo!" I groaned. I rolled over on to my stomach. I did _not _want to move for a week. No way Jose! I really want to stay in bed untill I rot to a core.

" Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!" Sam said as I heard him climb up the thirteen stairs. He entered my room.

" Nooooooooooo!" I moaned. I put my pillow on top of my face. It was really uncomfortable position, but I didn't want to move.

" One more chance. Get Up!" He said in a very strict voice that sounded like he used it alot. He was serious. I wonder what he would do to get me up. Spill water on me? Maybe. Well, it looks like were gonna find out.

"Leave Me ALONE!" I yelled at him. Not a good idea.

Instead of yelling back he uncovered me and picked me up and carried me downstairs. I didn't open my eyes the whole time.

" SAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed as we went down the stairs. I was kicking and screaming. When we reached the bottom he sat me down on a chair. I finally opened my eyes. Some boys that I still don't know the names of were here.

I rubbed my eyes. I was _way _too tired.

" Is it even legal for a 30 somethin' man to wake a minor up before 1 in the afternoon?" I complained. It should be the law!

" I really don't think you should stay up so late then." Sam said. He sat down beside me and I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I pretended to be asleep.

" Uh, Sam, I think Paul's imp-" I heard someone slap someone. I have no idea who said that.

"She may not be asleep yet, Seth!" Another voice I hadn't heard in a while said. I finally slipped into dreamland.

~big brothers stink~

I was awokened by Emily's voice.

" Did she really fall asleep?" she asked. I kinda opened my eyes halfway.

" Maybe..." I said, groggily. Everyone laughed.

I got up from my chair and streched. I hissed as my shoulder didn't follow the rest of my body. I forgot I dislocated it when the cops caught me. I hope no one noticed. They did.

" Are you okay?" Another boy asked me. He was shaking.

" Oh, I'm fine. I just dislocated my shoulder. No biggie. It's been worse before." I said as I started to climb the stairs.

Everyone was silent as I walked up to my bedroom and changed into my victoria secret bathing suite. Its brown and pink.(**A/N on profile**). I grabbed my custom Sophie towel and headed downstairs. All was still silent.

When I got to the kitchen everybody was looking at me. I froze, but quickly recovered.

" Okay! Quit with the staring. It's getting annoying. So, quit it!" I said to the whole room. They all looked away. I turned to Sam," Okay now you need to tell me there names. Because I really want to know which I'll probubly hit in the future. I remember a few of them. Not many. I think I was 10 when I last came here." I said as everyone laughed.

" Ok, I can take Sam. I've did it before. I have mad powers and a _mean_ temper." I said and they shut up. I grinned. Good thing Sam quickly changed the subject.

" Okay," He said as he went around the table from right to left. He also pointed to them." That's Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared, Leah, Jacob,Embry, Quil, and Seth." Okay. I matched the person with there faces. The only person I remembered was Seth.

I froze again. "Seth Clearwater? Little Sethie? No way dudes!" I put my hands on my hips. " Whhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyy does _everyone _have to be taller than me?" I whined. I was in a bipolar mood today. I'm not bipolar, but sometimes I act like it.

" Because your short." Sam said simply.

" Oh, your ganna pay for that later, big brother!" I said as I walked over to him. I kissed him on the cheek. " I'm going cliff diving, anyone wanna come?" I asked as several hands shot in the air. " Fine come on!" I said as I sprinted out at a little faster than human speed to my car. I heard a few boys follow me out. They must have already ate breakfeast.

I walked over to my car that was parked in the shadows beside the house. The boys followed me. They gasp at my car.

"So...Who wants to go in the trunk?" I asked. I kinda smiled.

" Me, Jared, Collin and Brady can take my car. Paul and Seth can ride with you." Embry said. Then him, Jared, Collin, and brady walked away while Seth and Paul climed into the trunk of my car.

~big brothers stink~

" Why did we both have to get back here?" Seth whined from the trunk. I had the flappie thingie that connects the front seat to the trunk open.

" Because 1. I want to annoy you, Sethie. And 2. there is a bunch of my girl crap up here in the front seat." I said trying to get him to shut his mouth.

" Like what?" he asked. That was an awfull question to ask me.

" Like tampons, a bunch of black bracelets, alot of gum wrappers, some pills, and alot of McDonalds wrappers." I simply said. That shut him up for the rest of the ride.

**I hope you really liked it. The eclipse thing was from yesterday, because I started to write this last night but my dad made me get off the computer. Now Katie's mad at me, because I was suppose to go with her and i went with another friend. But anyway I won't bother you with my problems... R&R!**

**Also the chappie titles don't make any sense. It's just the song I'm listening to when I write the chapter.**


	4. Stray

**Hi!I'm back! I hope you like this chappie! This is the cliff diving!It's kinda creepy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight *Sob***

Chapter 4: Stray

Swore to never ever leave you  
To never let you out of my hands  
Nothing here could ever change this  
A promise til the living end  
I swore i'd never stray from you

Broken bones, broken in half  
I've come too far to start again  
But i'm trying, i am trying  
I'm sick of this , i'm sick of hurt  
Shame is such a dirty word  
I'm trying, i'm still trying

Swore to never leave you  
To never let you out of my hands  
Nothing here could ever change this  
A promise til the living end  
I never meant to be a liar  
The shame is cutting into my skin  
I'd rather die on my feet  
Than live here on my knees again  
I swore i'd never stray from you

" This is gonna be awesome!" I said as I got a foot away from the cliffs edge. I took a few steps back as Embry spoke.

"Are you okay with jumping?'Cuz Sam _will _kill us if you drown." He said. I saw Paul flinch.

"Yeah, I'm fine with jumping from this _low _point." I said. This is actually the highest point in LaPush to jump. All the guys looked at me funny.

" _Low? _Babe, this isn't _low _at _all._" Paul was obiously mistaken. I've jumped off of higher...

" Yep _low._ I've jumped off way higher." I said as I walked slowly to the edge of the cliff. I looked over the edge. When I saw the water it looked like a bad idea.

I turned around and took 3 long strides backwards. I took a deep breath and ran off the edge of the cliff...

**I'm sorry its so short! I'm going to update soon so don't worry! R&R :)))))))))**


	5. You Drive Me Crazy

**Hi another chappie! Hey I changed the characters ages. Sam, 34, Jared, 32, Paul,31, Embry, 20, Jake,20, quil, 20, Leah, 28, Seth ,17, Brady and collin, 15.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katie: Do I own twilight?**

**Me: Nooooooooooo!**

**Katie:Do you own twilight?**

**Me: Maybbbbbbbbeeee!**

**Katie: Does SM own twilight?**

**Stephanie Meyers: YEEEEEESSSSSSS!**

Chapter 5: You Drive Me Crazy

U Drive Me Crazy  
Why are you messing with my mind?  
U Drive Me Crazy  
Why are you tellin' all these lies?  
U Drive Me Crazy  
Stop doing all these things to me  
U Drive Me Crazy  
Cause all I want is to be free

I'm feelin' weak,  
I cannot sleep  
My head is burning,  
I feel cold down to my feet  
I wanna yell,  
Somebody help  
Is there a cure for what I've got?  
Somebody tell me

I need your lovin' face  
I need your sweet embrace  
Cause you are my only medicine

U Drive Me Crazy  
Why are you messin with my mind?  
U Drive Me Crazy  
Why are you tellin' all these lies?  
U Drive Me Crazy  
Stop doing all these things to me  
U Drive Me Crazy  
Cause all I want is to be free

"Ouch!" I said as I hit something hard. It wasn't the water or a rock. It also wasn't a person. What could it be then?

Uh oh! It was air. I was floating in mid air above the water.

Let me explain. I have special powers. One of which is on a verry special day of the month when I get to float on the air. Awesome, huh? No. It's not awesome when your like 8 stories high in the air.

" Uh, Sophie are you _okay?" _I heard Collin ask. I looked backwards to see all of them slightly trembling. Why do they shake like that? It was kinda starting to scare me.

" Yeah." I said as I stood up and thought my hardest for gravity. " I'm fine. It's kinda a little gift I have. I'll explain now I want to go-" That's when the gravity finally kicked in. I screamed from the adrenilin rush.

~big brothers stink~

We had just got back to Sam's house when the boys jumped me in the living room.

" What the hell was that flying crap you did today, Sophie?" Paul yelled. I know Sam was home because he was sitting in the living room. He spoke next.

" Okay," he said looking away from his porn crap he was watching on the tv for the first time since we had came home." What is this about _my _little sister flying, Paul?" He asked the guy who had a really big crush on me. Or that's what Em told me.

" Okay! I have a secret what's the big deal? And It's called no gravity. It's one of the many _things_ I can do. It's special. I'm special." I told them. Then I instantly left to avoid the further conversation. I do not want to tell them about my werewolfiness/ Vapireness/ humaniness just yet. Sam would never believe me. I know none of the boys in this room would.

I walked up the stairs and walked over to my bed room. I changed into my work out clothing which consisted of a sports bra, a pair of black yoga pants, my hair in a tight pony tail, and my pair of woman's nike's. After I finished putting on my make up, I headed down stairs.

I heard the tv in the living room running, so the boys must be in there watching the tv. Instead of facing the older brother and the 'stay out of the woods talk' I walked into the kicken as quietly as I could.

I saw Emily making _another _meal for the boys. She was cutting up were they always eating? Never mind I really don't want to know if their on steriods or not.

" Hey Em." I said as I walked over to the refridgerator and grabbed a few bottles of water. I would need them. I worked myself really hard. I have the muscles and a too small waist to prove it.

" Hey?" She asked with a questionable look on her face. " Are you going for a run?" She asked as she cut up more carrots.

" Yep. Well, actually I'm going out back for a little while and work out. I'll run around the tree's, practice jumping, and sweat my ass off." I said with a laugh. Em laughed, too.

" Just don't work yourself too hard. I don't want you to pass out before dinner. Were having a healthy styled meal tonight." She said as a thousand groans echoed through the house. I walked over to the living room. I leaned on the door frame as I spoke.

" hey Sam. I'm going outside. Can I barrow your car for a while?" I asked. He probubly thought I was going to drive it. He was dead wrong. I was going to jump over it.

" Can't you use _your _car?" He asked me. I was!

" I am. I'm setting up and opstical course out side that will test my skills!" I said.

" Okay" He said as he through the keys to me without even looking at me.

" Thanks." I said as I went over and kissed him on the cheek. When I turned to leave I saw everyone stareing at my musled arms. " Like what you see? This," I flexed my arms," Is from hard work." I said as I saw Paul drooling. I laughed at him." Wipe those smiles off your faces, and Quit drooling Paullie." I said." Or you all will be outside and get the workout of a life time.

" Awesome!" Seth yelled." Bring it!" He said he bounded over to me. Paul followed along with Sam. The rest stayed behind afraid of what might come.

" Okay boys. This workout _will _be Hell for all of you. I promise." I said. I do promise.

**Another cliffy! !I'm evil, huh? I know. I'm also , I'm completly sane, but all my friends call me pshyco!Hehe!LOL**

**REVIEW please? I want at lease one or two reviews. More would be great though!**


	6. Miss Independent

**Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy!I'm back! Kim, 17, Clair, 14, Emily, 28, Sophie, 16.**

**Sorry. I try to make the chappies long, but my brain is thinking something different. I think I'm going mental!NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! But anyway I'll try to make longer chapters! I got my 2 reviews! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *Sobbing***

**Katie: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: SM owns twilight!I want to own PAUL! * Sobbing even harder***

Chapter 6: Miss Independant

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise, It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

I had sweat drenched on all of the boys heads. I wasn't even close to being finished when we quit. My shirt was soaked, but that doesn't mean a thing to me. I push myself hard to get rock hard abs. Well, that comes with the werewolfiness, but I like to be more muscular, if even possible.

Sam made me quit and go in the house.

We're now in the kitchen. We all took showers.

" You guys are wimps. That workout wasn't even _close _to being finished." I told the little whiner baby's that sat around the table. Emily laughed.

" It's good you work them. Maybe they get the concept of _helping clean up_. That will be the punishment for not cleaning up after yourselves. A work out session with Sophie." Emily said to the boys and me who were being pigs. I am hungry. I just worked out for a full hour and I'm a growing girf (**A/N girl. I'm too lazy to change it back:)**). I am Sams younger sister. And I didn't eat all day. That will affect your apitite. This is a bad day for me. I'm not tired yet.

After dinner, which ended in me covered in the main course, I ended up going to my room.

I changed quickly took a shower and tried to find some party clothes and my rockstar outfit. I forgot to mention that I am a secret rockstar. I heard my bestie Rosalie Cullen is throwing a party. And I'm going to it whether Sam likes it or not.

I put on a short white dress, a pair of white high heels, my cullen necklace Rose gave me, my bracelet (that held a cullen charm, a voltori(sp) charm and another that no one will tell me what it is), and put my satin and feather headband in my hair.

I grabbed my other outfit ( my crincle satin strapless ruffle mini dress, my restrospects mary lin sunglasses, my blue basket weave beret, my blue high heels, one of my two striped arm warmers, and my blondish brownish wig) and then put on my purple bath robe over my clothes.I put the clothes on my bed. I walked down the stairs and to tell Sam and Emily good night.

When I got to the bottom of the steps I heard talking coming from the living room. I didn't hear Sam or Emily's voice. I went in anyway.

Paul and Jared were on the floor playing with the wii remotes. Embry was asleep on the couch. Quil was sitting in Sam's chair. And Leah was on floor staring at nothing in perticular. I sighed.

Embry twitched on the couch, and Quil looked at me. Paul looked at me with adoration in his eyes. Jared just kept playing the game, making Paul lose. Leah looked like she was gonna upchuck.

" Where's Sam?" I asked the boys and one girl that were in the room.

" Out." Jared replied. The air terned tense. I blew it off and spoke.

" Then who wants _his _good night kiss?" All four guys had their eyes on me. Even the supose to be sleeping Embry. Leah groaned. I looked away from the boys and at her. I walked over to her.

" Do you want a good night hug, Leah?" I asked in a sweet voice. I was trying to be nice.

" Yes," she whispered as I leaned down and hugged her. She hugged back.

I let go after a few seconds. Then I walked over to the middle of the room.

" Now who wants that kiss?" I asked as 4 hands shot up. Pauls went up the first and was the highest.

" Paullie you win." I said as I went over and kissed him on his perfect lips. I felt wierd. I felt whole when I touched him, for the first time in my life. I felt normal. I deepened the kiss and Paul's tongue slipped into my mouth. I usually fought for domination, but I was vaugly aware of the 4 others in the room. Paul deepend the kiss and his tongue went into my mouth even farther.

After a minute of kissing him like that I pulled away. That was what kissing was like. I put my lips to his ear.

" I hope you know that your my first kiss." I whispered so low that he could only hear. Not even Rose could hear that.

" I'm glad you liked it." Paul said as I pulled away from my,unknown by me,imprint.

" I'm not glad _I _saw that Paul." I heard a new voice say. Sam. Damn! Does he have to come in every single time I get around a guy in his house. He was leaning on the doorframe. I walked over to him. I tried to kiss him on the cheek, but he pushed me away.

" It's okay. Give me one tomarrow.I really don't want Paul lips on my cheek." he said as he kissed my cheek.

" Oh...sorry... Good night..." I said in a akward tone.

" Good night." Sam said.

I left them and snuck off to my room.

~big brothers stink~

After I got up to my room I took off my robe,I walked over to my bed, grabbed my other clothes and walked over to my desk and pulled out my bag that was in the top drawr. I put my clothes in it and quietly walked over to my bed. I climbed on top of it and over to my window. I opened the window carefully. It didn't make a noise. I slid it up all the way. Then I slipped my bag outside of it and dropped in on the ground. It landed with a muted thud.

I then climbed through the window and sat on the stand thingie, hopeing it wouldn't break. I closed my window quietly and took a deep breath. I mounted up all of my courage and jumped.

I landed on my feet, but fell to my knee's. It hurt a little, but didn't bruise. That's good or people will start asking questions. I grabbed my bag.

I ran down the back of the house. Then I came to the corner. I took another deep breath to calm myself down. I quietly took one step. The living room window was on this side and it was open. I ducked down so they wouldn't hear me. I hicked up my dress and crawled to a safe place.

As soon as I got right under the window I heard my name. I listened more carefully.

" Sam why'd you have to ruin me and _my _imprints fun?" I heard Paul ask. What in the fuck is an imprint? I searched my brain for the word and crawed at the same time. Then my big brother gave me my awnser.

" Paul just because your a werewolf doesn't mean a thing. I know she's your soul mate, but she's _my little sister._ She's my flesh and my blood. I wouldn't be surprised if she phased." Sam said. WEREWOLF is the word that plastered my brain. I reached my destination and then sighed. I was shocked Sam had phased. I was Pissed Paul was one and that he didn't tell me that he was in love with me.I was _furious _ that Sam hadn't told me.

I pushed that all the way out of my mind. I would confront him later. I was going to have a good time tonight and get a litle wasted.

As soon as I got out of the window range I ran to my car. I had parked it at the road so Sam wouldn't see me.

Then I raced to the Cullen's house.

~big brothers stink~

When I up to the cullens house I was relieved. I got out of my car and fixed my dress. I pulled my bag over my shoulder. Then I went up the stairs to the door.

When I got to the door I rang the door bell. A little pixie person answered the door. I looked at her funny. This must me Alice.

"Hello?" She asked me. I already knew she was phycic, so she probubly already knew who I was.

"Alice!" I yelled as I hugged her. She hugged back for a minute then pulled away. Then she spoke.

" Okay I know you love me but who-," she was cut off.

" Alice can you tell me when Sophie gets here?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room. I ran around Alice and gave Rose a hug. Rose hugged me back, then pulled back.

" You look...great!" she exclaimed in a joyfull tone. She was looking the new me over.

" I know. I'm different, but I got your entertainment!" I said to her.

" Who? Is it someone famous?" She said in a excited tone. She looked at the door then at me. Her face was of confusion.

"Me! I forgot to tell you I'm a superstar in hiding. Have you heard of Isabella Coreye?" I asked naming the famous singer/ actress I am.

" Okay, ya, I have! Your her? Go get dressed." She exclaimed as I ran to the powder room.

~big brothers stink~

" Okay, I'm ready!" I yelled from the back of the house. All of the guests were here. I had to hide from them or I would get mobbed.

" Okie Dokie!" I heard Alice say to me from the other room.

" Now," Emmett said from the stage," Let me introduce our entertainment. I think you all know her, Isabella, please enter the stage." That was my cue. I walked onto the stage. Then everything went blank. I was in stage fright which I never ever got.

I ran off the stage. I was _way _too scared to do anything. I had tears diving off my face. 1, thinking of Sam who was still at home.2, thinking of my now probubly ruined career.

" I'm soooo sorry, but I can't do it. I'm too afraid. I can't do it." I sobbed as I flew past Rose and Alice. I ran out the door and got hit in the head with something hard. I blacked out.

**Sorry I added a cliffy. This story has alot of twists. I'm sobbing so hard right now because of FightingEclipse44's Best Friends No More. Its so sad.**

**Review!**


	7. Drops of Jupiter

**I hope you know I'm still crying my eyes out!It's so sad. Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ive been on vacation.**

Chapter 7: Drops of Jupiter

Now that shes back in the atmosphere  
With drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that theres time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like june, hey, hey

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

Sam POV

This is just great! Alice Cullen called me and says that Sophie's at the hospital. No she's not, I responded. She's upstairs in her room. Well I hung up on her then I went to go see if she was in her room and she wasn't.

Right now I'm at the hospital waiting for the doctors to let us see her. She's out cold because she got shot with a sleeping dart or something in the head.

Sophie's POV

NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening to me! I can't be dying! I want to see everything in my new familys lives. I wanted to see me and Pauls kids grow up. I wanted to meet my future neice or nephew. I wanted to see Kim and Jared's wedding. I wanted Paul to make love to me. I wanted my shit hole dad to walk me down the isle. I needed to say good bye to everyone.

I wanted to see Emily and say thank you for everything.

I wanted to see Kim and say I hope you keep Jared in line.

I wanted to see Clair and say grow taller than Quil.

I wanted to see Sam and say thanks for getting me out of the slammer.

I wanted to see Jared and say name one of you and kims many kids after me.

I wanted to see Embry and say IMPRINT already!

I wanted to see Jake and say your like the altimate big brother.

I wanted to see Quil and say youll be the best parent ever.

I wanted to see Leah and say I think I've had a worse life than you.

I wanted to see Seth and say HELP EVIL ALIENS ARE ATTACKING ME when he's had too much caffeene.

I wanted to see Brady and tackle him to the ground for calling me weak.

I wanted to see Collin and bust up his bottom lip for agreeing with Brady.

I wanted most of all to see Paul and tell him I really want him.

And I want all of them to know I really love them so badly that I did this to myself for them. I want to pay for Seth's collage. I want to spoil my neice or nephew. I want me and Paul to live in a big house surrounded by our million children. I want to end world hunger.

I became this for them. For my family. There more of a family than most people will ever be to me.

I want to hear Embry and Jared yell at me for hitting them over the head like I used to when I came down to see my mom before she died.

I needed to tell them I loved them all more than life itself. I would kill myself if it made them happy.

I wanted them to know I think of them before myself alot. If anyone would have been hurt I would go and kill whoever did it.

And I wanted to tell them to have an awesome future. If I'm not there or not. I need them like a drug. There love is my drug. Like the song ,heeeeeheee.

Paul's POV

I was sitting next to Sophie's bed. I had my big, warm hand wrapped around her little, cold one. I wanted her to wake up. I was in here alone because everyone else was in the food court.

" I want you to wake up so badly. I wanted to propose to you. I wanted to claim you mine before anyone else could. I want to be inside your head at all times. I don't know what I would do without you..." I broke off. I was sobbing not knowing what my future had to bring...

**I hope you liked it!Review.**


	8. How To Save A Life

**I don't have anything to say... strange...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry if I forgot to put this in the last chapters.**

Chapter 8: How to Save A Life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Sophie's POV

It was dark.

That's all I could say. It was dark. I could barely see a light. It was small. I was wondering away from it. It felt so good, but the light means heaven. I don't want to go to heaven. Not yet.

" Help Me! Please!" I screamed in a random direction.

" I can't help you untill I know why your here." a voice I loved more than life itself said. I turned around and spoke.

" MOM!" I yelled and ran straight into her warm arms. She wrapped her arms around me.

After a few minutes of hugging I let go of my mother to see another person from my childhood appear.

" Harry? Harry Clearwater?" I asked. My voice went up an octave higher than it usually was from the surprise.

" Yes. I am Harry Clearwater, darlin'. Why are you here? What happened your not suppose to be here." he told me.

" I don't remember all that clearly. All I remember is thinking of how hurt the Cullens by leaving. I didn't know Sam had phased. I was upset about that, I couldn't concentrate. I was kinda tired. I'd been a long day filled with all kinds of thinngs.

" After I got out of the Cullens house someone hit me over the head with something. I only got a glace of them, but it was enough. Deep red eyes. Rylie. It was him. That's all I know..." I said as I managed to hear more than my mothers voice and Harry's voice.

" It's time. You gave yourself an answer. Goodbye hunny, I'll see you again" My mother said. Then harry spoke next.

" Tell my kids that I love them..." he said. That was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

Sam's POV

" What so you mean _she's not here?_" Paul hissed through his teeth. He was pissed. I was pissed. Everyone was pissed execpt for Leah. She was more than pissed. One we were all sqished into this small space. and two my little sister snuck out of my house and went to a party at the cullens and got kidnapped. Could she be more pissed?

" We supmitted her there. I'm sure of it!" Alice said before she gasped and stared off into space.

" What do you see?" Jasper said eagerly. Leah growled at him.

" Newborns. There up to 21. They've added in number-," Alice and Edward said at the same time then they both gasp.

" It'll be an even fight." someone said. I was too pissed to know who.

" It won't be _even_." Quil said.

" Nooooooo!" Alice moaned in pain. " STOP!LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. She eyes were still glazed over. She was in the middle of a vision.

" Alice!" Jasper yelled at her while shaking her fragile looking body.

" Sophie..." Edward spulutterd out.

" WHAT ABOUT _MY_ SOPHIE!" Paul yelled and was shaking hard... he was about to phase... I had to stop him...

Sophie POV

"Aww." I said as I finally came to.

" She's awake, Rylie." a female voice said as I open my eyes and screamed.

A person was stareing straight at me. It surprised me.

" Get away from me!" I yelled after my scream. I got off of the wet ground I was lying on and started to back against the tree line that was behind me. I growled at the newborns.

" Rylie can we eat her? She's simpily mouthwatering. Half vampire I see." A male voice said. He smiled his sharp teeth at me.

" There's also a part of her that stinks like a dog." Another male said. He laughed.

" I'm warning you. Get away from me or I'll rip all of your heads off." I warned. They all laughed at my truthfullness. They obiously thought I was a weak human. No way.

" That's enough!" A harsh voice said. The voices owner came through the crowd over to me. It was Rylie.

" Hey Soph," Rylie said to me. He used his old nickname for me.

"No!NO!No! Your not Rylie!" I said. I began to back away, again." Your not my best friend!" I screamed.

Instead of staying where it was safe, the Rylie impersonator came into _my _safe zone.

" I am Rylie. Just stronger, faster, and hotter." He told me. He was standing right infront of me.

" Not a good Idea Rylie. I like the old Rylie better." I said as I stepped back. He stepped with me. I phased instantly. Damn! I started to hear voices in my head.

_Someone else phased!_ Seth said. He laughed in his head

_Shut it Sethie! _I hissed at him. I had to focus on Rylie not Seth.

_Who are you and why aren't you freaking out?_ he asked me, shocked.

_Ahhhhhh!_ I said as Rylie kicked me to the ground. I phased back. Rylie threw me his shirt.

" Thanks," I hissed at him. He wrapped my arms and legs up with rope.

" My pleasure," he said as he picked my up. Him and another person had both of my arms around their necks. My feet drug along. I didn't know what was going on untill I saw the cullens. No! These are the newborns everyone was talking about!

~big brothers stink~

I screamed as on of the newborns scratched my back and it made a big bloody scratch. This was right before Rylie and the other newborn dropped my at the Cullens feet. Thats when the fight began. I don't think the wolves were here yet.

I had other plans for Rylie. Right as I dropped, I turned and kicked him hard. He wasn't expecting it. He stumbled back. I broke the rope that bound my feet. I stood up. I was working on my hands when Rylie's claws tore into the flesh of my right arm. It riped his shirt. My quillute tattoo was showning. Not that anyone was paying attention.

I got my arms untied as I saw a ball of fur. Leah. Thank god. I don't think she saw me she was too preocupied with groling at one of the newborns then she attacked. I smiled and saw blood dripping off of my arm. That would heal soon. I growled and turned my attention back to Rylie.I kicked him hard in the chest. He staggared back at the force I put behind it.

It was just him and me now. No one else in the clearing. Well, there still was a fight, but we weren't bothered by it. He was in my mind and I was in his. Literally. I thought of all the good times we had together. He just got madder. That made me pissed off even more. He didn't want to be reminded of all the good times.

I tore off his arm down to his elbow. We were moving so fast that we had swift movements that a newborn wouldn't hardly even be able to see.

Rylie spoke as I tore off one of his legs.

" You'll never win, Soph. Never. Just give up now!" He muttered out and screamed again as he put all of his strength into me. I riped off his head just as I flew backwards and landed on a tree.. There was a crunch. The tree fell over and landed with a boom.

I landed on my stomach. It didn't hurt, much.

I stood up. I looked around me. The fight was over. Everyone was standing in a circle watching me. I stared back.

By this point I was starting to hurt. I put my right hand on my stomach where it hurt the most. I felt a sticky liquid pouring from it. My hand started to shake. Not a phasing shake like the boys do, but an I'm kinda hurt over here. I tried to walk over to my family, but I stumbled and almost fell over. I felt a pair of cold hands and warm hands grab me.

I looked up at Paul and Carlisle trying to move me.

" Paul," Dr. Cullen said, but was interrupted by the boys screaming.

"LEAH DON'T!" They screamed. I elbowed Dr. Cullen and ran over to where Jake and Leah were. I got there just in time to see Jake push Leah out of the way and the newborn wrap his arms around Jake. I jumped/slid over a person, Jared, and riped the newborn off of Jake a fraction of a second after he crushed the upper right part of Jakes body.

I smashed the newborns face in, literally, and jumped over all the other boys who had gathered around, to kneel next to Jake.

I started to gasp/ sobb when I saw him lying there in a hell of alot of pain.

" Paul take Sophie to the hospital and get her some new clothes! Sam take Jake to his house. We'll treat him there." The doctor yelled as Paul picked me up and spoke.

" Come on ,babe. We gotta get you to the hospital, then we'll make sure Jake's okay." he stated. He didn't want to got to the hospital as much as I did...

~big brothers stink~

I heard Jake scream as I got out of the car with tears streaming down my face. Everybody was standing outside. I sobbed harder when Paul came over anded helped me out of the car. He practically carried me over to the other girls who were crying there eyes out.

They just stared at me all bandaged up. They sobbed even harder and hugged me.

" Are you okay?" Kim managed to spit out through tears.

" I'll be fine. Just some minor damage." I said to them. I put my hands in my barrowed jeans. I felt something sharp. I pulled my finger out quickly. I felt Paul's eyes boring into the back of my head.

The something sharp was the needle. My medication for if I ever died. My crazy sister made it for me. I have another power for taking away others pain and forcing it onto myself. I almost die everytime.

I pulled them close.

" Will you guys do something for me?" I whispered so low the boys and Leah wouldn't hear as I drug them towords the woods.

" Anything." They vowed at the same time. It was a little too loud. I looked back and saw Paul and Jared watching others were too preocupied with helping Billy.

" Okay," I said so only they could hear. I emptied out my pockets. I knew Paul and Jared were watching us closely. They would see everything." Take these." I said as I gave Emily and Kim a knife, the needle, some bandages, and some of my medication. " I'm going to do something that will help Jake, I'm sure of it, but It'll hurt me." I was shaking. Not Phasing shake, a scared shake." Kim, Em I'm so scared for everyone." I said. I pulled them in so close my lips were touching their ears." Last time I did something like this I...I died. This is what these are for." I said to them. I pulled away.

" Okay, Em, after Sam brings me back out, I will probably go down. I'll pass out. I want you to," I grabbed the knife and the needle." take this knife and reopen my cut." I pointed to the cut on my arm and held the knife to it in a slashing motion. " Then put this fluid into the opening." I put the needle up to my arm. I gave Emily back the knife and the needle. I turned to Kim." Kim," I took the bandages and the medication. " Okay. After Emily does her job, I need you to bandage up the cut and," I opened the medication bottles lid and poured out 5 of the big pills." force 5 of these down my throat. Have someone get water. I'll swallow them."

They just stared at me in shock.

" Okay? Do you guys know what to do?" I asked.

" Will you be okay?" Kim asked me quietly.

" I'll be fine." I said.

" Okay then we," Emily looked at Kim and grabbed her hand," can do this." They had put the items I had given them into their pockets. A good sign.

We headed back. When we got to the rest of them everyone was staring at us. We were all crying our eyes out.

Kim went over to Jared, Emily went over to Billy, and I went over to Paul. I hugged him. He whispered in my ear.

" What was that?" he asked.

" What was what?" I asked him back. He just looked at me and gave up.

" Fine you win. I love you." Paul said.

" I've always loved you and its never going to change, Imprinter." I said.

" How'd you know about that?" He asked. I looked him in the eyes. His eyes were filled with love.

" I'll tell you later, but I'm gonna go talk to Sam and Dr. Cullen. Okay?" I asked him. He pecked me on the lips. " Love you."

" Right back at you, babe." he said as I walked over to the door. I took a deep breathe. Then I opened the door as Jake screamed. I ran inside, inside to my death.

**I hope you like this really long chapter! It's like my longest chappie ever.**

**Spoiler: Paul and Sophie do get married, sometime. **

**Luvs all of you. I want my two reviews please?**

**I will update really fast probubly. I was on Vaca (Vay-Kay or vacation) last week and I only updated twice. I'm sorry about that, but my rents wanted the computer and so did my brother. LYLAS or LYLAB !**


	9. All In

**Hi! In the first chappie I said that Soph already had her first kiss but her first kiss was Paullie. chapter1 where I said the gaurd dude and her kissed.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything except Sophie Blake!**

Chapter 9: All In

All night staring at the ceiling  
counting for minutes I've been feeling this way  
So far away and so alone

But you know it's alright  
I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses  
There's no way I'm giving up this time  
Yeah, you know I'm right here  
I'm not losing you this time

And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I'm falling harder than a landslide  
I spend a week away from you last night  
And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life

There's no taking back what we've got  
Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long  
There's no breaking up this time  
And you know it's okay, I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses  
There's no way I'm giving up this time

And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I'm falling harder than a landslide  
I spend a week away from you last night  
And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in 

Kims POV

I watched in silence as Sophie walked over to the door and opened it as one of Jake's blood curling screams filled the air.

" She's _so _brave." I whispered. Jared heard me.

" Why is she so brave and not you?" he asked me.

" You'll see." I said through tears. Sophie started the bloodcurtling screams where Jake left off.

Paul lunged towords the door. Seth and Jared held him back.

" It's time Em." I said as I walked over to her and we both emptied our pockets into our hands.

" Get ready." Emily said a second and a half before Paul hissed.

" _It's time for_ _what?_" .

Sophie's POV

When I got to Jake's bedroom he screamed again. I gasp when I saw him. Sam looked over to me.

" Sophie-," Sam began before I cut him off.

" Carlisle. I have an idea to take away Jake's pain and It'll heal him, that doesn't involve the morphine." I said as tears were falling down my face.

The doctor looked at Sam. Sam nodded.

" Okay, Sophie what's the plan?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

" Sam if I scream get me outside. I can't take them in pain. I'm going to force it onto myself. Em and Kim are ready if I pass out or something." I said as I walked past the two of them and to Jake.

" It's gonna be," I touched him and a spark happened when I touched his skin," O-," I cut myself off with a blood curtling scream.

Sam POV

Sophie had just told me that she was going to harm herself. And I froze. Because I froze she went ahaid and hurt herself.

I grabbed her before she could go down. Then I dragged her outside.

Emily's POV

When I heard Sophie scream, my heart riped in two.

The door opened.A writhing and screaming Sophie came out. She was clawing at Sams arms. The look on her face was pure pain. I burt out in tears.

I looked over at Paul as he burst out of Jared and Seths control. His face was the same as Sophie's pure pain. He was seeing his imprint dying right in front of him. Sophie fell to the ground.

I grabbed Kim's hand and we fastly walked over to Sophie who had stopped screaming.

Sophie's eyes were blood red. She was fading fast with all the unbareable place.

" Sophie!Stay with me! Sophie!" Paul screamed. He was sitting on his knees in front of Sophie. He had one small hand in his big one. Sam was in the sam position.

I pushed Sam away. Kim tried to move Paul and failed. Jared, Seth, Leah, and Brady pulled Paul away. Paul yelled some curse words at was struggling to get to his beloved Sophie, who was passed copletley out.

Me and Kim sat down next to Sophie. I pulled off my jacket and put it under her head. Kim ran into the house as I ripped her bandages off of the cut on her arm. I gasp as It was almost completely healed.

I sliced her arm open in the same place. Paul yelled when Sophie gave a strangled scream.

" Emily what the fuck do you think your doing to _my imprint?_" He screamed.

" I'm _saving my little sister!" _I screamed back at him. It shut him up for a second. I plunged the needle into her arm and got all the liquid into her bloodstream. Kim was beside me. She handed me the badages. I bandaged up her arm while Kim shoved 5 of the pills into her mouth and gave Sophie some water. Sophie took all of the pills like she said she would.

Then we sat and waited.

Sophie POV

The pain Jake was going through was killer. I barely noticed when Sam drug me from Jakes room and out of the house. I heard screams. They weren't Jakes which was a good thing. I wasn't screaming. Just yelling and writhing in pain. I was trying to get out of Sams arms so Em and Kim could take away the pain.

I felt myself fall to the ground. I stoped yelling as the pain subsided. It didn't all go away.

I knew my eyes had to be blood red. I was fading fast. The pain was stopping.

I felt four people beshide me. Two people had their hot hands on mine.

" Sophie! Stay with me!Sophie!" I heard my Paul say. Then one of the hot hands was riped from my hand, followed by the other. I heard Paul say a string of profanities.

I suddenly felt the pain coming back. I tried to yell to stop, but it didn't really work. I felt something go into the wound. A liquid spread through my I went out like a light.

**That was hard to right. I tried to explain it right. Okay this is the summary.**

**Sophie cant stand seeing Jake hurt so she does something creepy to save him the pain and to heal his wounds. Get it now? Yes? YAH!**

**Review! The next Chappie will have her awake.**


	10. Christmas Is Creepy

**Hey!Wuz Up Homies? Okay my brother begged me to say that to someone. Sorry. This Chappie is kinda strange. Sophie gets kinda looney. She's hyped up on drugs. Heehee! I'm trying to make the chappie longer!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!~freaking out~**

**Katie: Did you get bit by Stephanie Meyers Edward Cullen?**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO THEEEEEEEEE SQUIRRLLLLLLLLLLLLL BBBBBBBBBBBITTTTTTT MEEEEE!**

**Katie: Are you sure It wasn't your mistical creature boyfriend?**

**Me: It could have been...**

Chapter 10: Christmas is Creepy

Come to think of it elves are really scary (so small)  
Little pointy ears and sweaty hands that might be HAIRY!  
Reindeer (sharp teeth)  
Rudolph (might eat me)  
Christmas is kinda strange  
When you think about it that way

If snowmen came to life  
That would be creepy(creepy)  
If Santa Claus snuck in my house  
That would be creepy(creepy)

And what's really weird  
It's like a fake beard  
Somethin' doesn't seem right to me (no)  
If the snowmen came to life  
That would be cre-cre-creepy

Paul's POV

I phased right after Emily and Kim finished pushing the pills down Sophie's throat.

" Are you _sure_ she said 5?" I heard Kim ask Emily.

"Yes she should be waking up any moment now." Emily whispered back to kim.

We waited a few more minutes, then Sophie woke up. Or she began singing.

"Come to think of it elves are really scary (so small)  
Little pointy ears and sweaty hands that might be HAIRY!  
Reindeer (sharp teeth)  
Rudolph (might eat me)  
Christmas is kinda strange  
When you think about it that way

If snowmen came to life  
That would be creepy(creepy)  
If Santa Claus snuck in my house  
That would be creepy(creepy)

And what's really weird  
It's like a fake beard  
Somethin' doesn't seem right to me (no)  
If the snowmen came to life  
That would be cre-cre-creepy" she sang. She was now sitting up swing back and forth.

" Is she okay?" I heard Seth ask.

Sophie's POV

" Is she okay?" Seth asked no one imperticular.

" Yah, I'm fine. I just went a little loopey there for a mmmminuuuutttttteeee."I was slurring my words. Its a side effect. Ok thats really not kool. Theres like a million people watching me and I get to act like I'm drunk. Awesome! Not! My mouth feels numb... Ugh!

" Kim look for the side effects on the bottle." Sam said. I stood up and brushed myself off. There was some sort of dirt on my butt, so I pulled Emilys pants around and tried to find the gooey crap that now dominated my backside.

I screamed when I saw the huge ginormous wolf standing right behind me. I sighed when I saw it was just Paul and not a squirrel trying to grab some pretend nuts from my butt(**A/N try not to take that the wrong way my reviewers that have dirty minds**).

" OMFing Freaker Monkey, Paullie! You scared the living shit clean out of me." I said as I slapped him on the nose. He gave me a worried look. Kim stopped looking at the bottle.

" Um, Sophie, whats a freaker monkey?" Embry asked. He didn't know what a freaker monkey is! Haha!

" Your a freaker monkey. Sam's a freaker monkey. Heck, even Pauls a freaker monkey." I said with a laugh. Everone looked at me funny. " Freaker monkey can mean anything." I said and everyone laughed.

~big brothers stink~

I yawned as I walked down the stairs in my black leather biker out fit. I found it in the trunk of my car.

I walked into to the kitchen. I was clad in black leather. I was going to get attention from Sam. Aside from all of that I dyed my hair back to its original color. Dark awesome black. It looks exactly like my old hair. At least my hair looks quillute.

I heard gasps after I entered and as I went over to the fridge.I looked at the floor the whole time. I got the milk and a slice of cheese out and I turned around. I shut the door with my foot. Then I went over to set at the table but bumped into someone.

" Hey, um, whats up with all the leather?" Sam asked. I looked up to see him standing right in front of me. I kinda cringed away from him.

" I found it in my car. It's from my biker days." I said as I slid around him.

" How so?" I heard Quil ask. I went over to the table and set the milk on the table and started to eat my cheese as I went into a daze as I told the story.

" I was 14. I had a freind named Lisa, her older brother had a bike. He was in a biker gang. It sounded fun, so me and Lisa joined. I had break Daddy and Amy's hearts when I left..." I said as I remembered as Amy begged me not to go. A tear slid down my cheek. I looked down as Paul, who I had set down next to, reached over and wiped the tear away.

" Amy begged me not to go, but I went anyway. Daddy did everything he could do to stop me, but he couldn't do much since he was in recovery." I said.

" Who's Amy?" Paul asked, he knowticed how I got emotional when I talked about her. I finally looked over at Sam, this would be hard for him to hear.

" Sam, did anyone ever tell you about Amy?" I asked him. He was looking at Emily. Afeter I said Amy he looked over at me and started shaking. It was more like trembling.

" You mean he newest wife? Then no." He said with venom.

" Then no one ever told you I have have an identical twin sister." I said. He shook his head. I looked around the table.

" Well I do. She was heartbroken when I left.

" Life was so much better when we all went to Santa Carla." I said. I smiled at the memory. " From that point on I was rebel. I got drunk for the very first time and it was every night, but I didn't get addicted. I met David." I said with a venom." He was my best friend untill I found out he was a vampire. I hated him from that point on. The gang had given me a bike, even though I was only 14. I was 5 ft tall. If anybody stopped me I would use compulsion on them to stop them from taking me to jail." I said. That was the end of my fabu biker days. I laughed.

" Then what happened?" Jared asked. He was really in on the story.

" I left them and rode back home. It was the worst Idea in the world." I said as I remembered that hard time. My hands started to shake. " I went home to chaos. Amy was knocked up and Daddy was going crazy. He didn't even remember me. He thought I was his exwife. No fun." I sighed and Paul put a warm hand on my shaking on.

" We lived like that for a while, then Amy had the baby." I felt my face go pale." 7 pounds 8 ounces. 20 inches long. Her name was Hailey Rose Hale. I was the first one to hold her.I was hooked, like she was my own kid." I had tears in my eyes and I laughed as I spoke," Then I had to giver to Amy. I only held her for a second." My lower lip quivered." She died in her moms arms five minutes later. I was heartbroken. I cried longer and harder than Amy did." I said as more tears slid down my face.

Paul pulled me into his lap.

" Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear. I jumped. He scared me.

" Did I start the water works again. I'm sorry. Haileys a touchey subject, but now Amy has Fred." I said as I got up and got a glass from the cupboard. "Fred was named after the internet Fred Figglehorn. Ever heard of him?" I asked when I sat back down on Paul and I poured some milk into a glass. I heard the backdoor open. Clair walked in.

" I have, and let me tell you he's a cutie!" Clair said. She went over to Quil and kissed him on the lips. Then she came over to me.

" I know right!" I said and Paul tensed.

" We all know she_ loves_ you Paul," everyone started to laugh." But I've gotta go shopping for school clothes and so does Sophie here!" Clair grabbed my hand.

" WHAT?" I yelled and my head turned so fast towords Sam that no one cought it. Clair started to pull me out of the house. I let her so I wouldn't explode.

"SAM! YOU KNOW I GRADUATED EARLY!" I yelled at him as Clair pulled me out of the door.

~big brothers stink~

" Come on!" I said as I practically had to drag Collin and Brady into the mall. Kim and Clair drug Seth into the building kicking and screaming.

" You guys are acting like children. Do I _have _to call Sam?" I asked as I whipped out my phone and put it on his cell number. I didn't press send.

" NO!" They all said together.

" Okay, then be good." I said as I put my phone away. Then we headed into a Deb store. The boys groaned.

I walked over to the jeans, Seth followed me, while the others went over somewhere else. I found a blue pair, a gray pair, a dark pink pair and a black pair. I went into the dressing room while Seth waited outside.

I ended up getting all the jeans and a couple more before we headed into a guy store for the boys clothes.

" Ugh!" I grumbled as I paid for a playboy magazine to look at. Me, Clair, and Kim made fun off the girls in the magazines, untill Seth, Collin. and Brady saw us laughing.

" What's up?" Brady asked. He went over to the register and paid for 3 shirts and a pair of pants. He walked over to us as Collin paid for his two pairs of jeans and a T-shirt.

" Readin' a magazine." I said. I turned the page when Collin and Seth walked up. Seth was empty handed.I gasped when I turned my attention to the magazine. I heard Clair and Kim gasp, too.

"Oh My God!" I heard Kim say. Clair just stared in shock. The boys tried to take the magazine, but I wouldn't let them.

" Was is it?" I heard Brady ask.

" Me...and Amy..." I said, trailing off." Were in a playboy magazine..." I blinked as Seth spoke.

"Naked? Awesome! I wanna see!" He said trying to take the magazine again. He finally sucessfully got it out of my hands. Collin and Brady surrounded him, all trying to get a look at me.

The artical read:

_We all know Hailey Coreye's best friend, Sophie Blake? Right? No! Wrong! Sophie's always been the good girl, but she's not so good anymore! This photo's of her in prison(_photo on left)._ The gaurd on duty, Johnathan Dewwey, says she gave him a lap dance... Do you know what that means right? She's turning into her bestfriends sister, Isabella. Look at both of the pictures on the right(_ picture shows Isabella in a revealing outfit, and Sophie in a sexy revealing bikini.)_ do they look the same? Yah? I say Sophie's idolizing a bad idol._

" What the fuck! No naked Sophie photos!" Collin said as we exited the store and headed over to our cars.

~big brothers stink~

" SOPHIE!" I heard Sam yell. I cringed into Paul. We were on my laptop in the living room. We were sitting on the couch.

" It'll be okay. Just pay for whatever you broke." Paul murmured into my ear.

" That's not gonna be enough." I muttered as I got off of him and walked off to the kitchen to see Sam looking very pissed off sitting at the table. He was looking at me in the playboy magazine. Me and Isabella. I cringed again. I shut my eyes.

" Soph? Can you explain this picture?" Sam asked me holding up the magazine. I opened my eyes and heard Paul walk in.

" What picture?" Paul asked. Looking at the magazine." Soph? Whats up with that picture?" Paul asked while he laughed at me.

" Um, the people who take pictures for them where at the beach when me and Amy were and they kinda shot pictures. We posed so they would go away. And that," I said as I pointed to Isabella," Was when I did a concert at a high school prom. It was actually LaPush High, too." I said...

~big brothers stink~

Today is the first day of LaPush high. When I was in jail I had been off on the date completely. It's August 23. Today is going to be a nightmare.

I dressed im my black skinny jeans, my red hollister sleeveless shirt, my hollister white and red jacket, my red stilettos, my D&G red sunglasses, my red DC hat, my red and black zebra stripes belt, my dangley red ear rings, my leather smily bag,and my onix ring. After I got dressed I went down to get one of my bellybutton rings Sam confinscated.

" My very lovable sister, Emily!" I yelled as I got into the kitchen, where Em was cooking...again.

" Oh no. She wants something." Sam said as he entered the living room. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before going over to Emily and kissing her scars once, then he kissed her lips.

"Um," I said as Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth walk in. Embry, Quil, and Seth sat down at the table while Paul came up behind me and wraped his arms around me. He leaned down to set his chin on my head. " Can I have my bellybutton rings back. Or at least one?" I asked him. Paul kissed my head.

" You asked the same question everyday." Sam said then scoffed." What's wrong with the one from yesterday?" he asked. That had a simple answer that even Paul knew.

" Sam simple answer." he said in a brittish accent. He whispered the next part." It doesn't match." Sam scoffed again.

" It's not like anybodys gonna see it!" Sam said with a laugh. I glared at him as I shook Paul off of me. He groaned and got a glare from Sam, but reluctantly went to the table and sat down.

I unzipped my jacket. I lifted my shirt. I showed Quil, Embry, Paul, and Seth my belly button ring. Embry sprayed his coffee all over Quil. I laughed.

" Okay. They saw it. Now give me the red one." I said to him. He told me on one would see it. I proved him wrong.

" No. It's in me and Em's room and _your_ not allowed in there." Sam told me while he go something out of the refridgerator.

I snapped my fingers and Paul looked up to me.I stared him right in the eyes. Go get the bellybutton ring, please? I put my words in his head. I can do that. Awesome. I gave him the puppy dog look.

Paul got up and stalked out of the room towords Sam and Emily's room.I smiled at Sam when Paul came back into the room with my dangly bellybutton ring.

" Thanks, Paullie." I said as he handed me the bellybutton ring. I kissed him. He deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue into my mouth when Sam spoke.

" Paul get you tongue out of my little sisters mouth before I have to disenfect her whole mouth." he said. Paul and me both smiled into the kiss, then he pulled away before he got into anymore trouble. He pulled me into the livingroom.

" I have something for you." he said. He reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a necklace.

It was beautiful. I felt tears in my eyes. A few excaped my eyes.

" Oh My!" I said as I turned around and he put it on me. " It's beautiful! Thank you." I said. I turned around and kissed him hard.

He pulled away a minute later.

" I really don't wanna fight with Sam today. Now lets go before he thinks were going to California to get married." He joked as we walked into the kitchen.

" That wouldn't be _so _bad, just as long as we invited the pack." I said with a laugh.

" Are you guys talking about your wedding?" Clair asked. I jumped when I heard her voice. Paul chuckled.

" What the-, how long have you been here?" I asked her, Kim, a tired looking Collin, and an excited Brady.

" Long enough for Quil to say you guys are running off to Cali to get married." Kim said with a sigh. She was perched on top of Jared. " _And WHY ARE WE NOT INVITED?" _she yelled at me.

" Because were not getting married...yet." I said. I put the yet at the end. Kim and Clair came off their boyfriends and ran towords me with a speed that would have broken me if I wasn't indestructable. I was pulled away from Paul.

" Help?" I asked him. He shook his head, no.

" I'll pick you up at the end of the day!" Paul yelled as I grabbed the door frame to get one last look at him.

" Love you!" I yelled when I lost my grip.

" Love you, too." Paul said. The girls drove me to school in Kims car.

~big brothers stink~

It was my last class. I was the topic of the school. I was Sophie Blake. Hailey Coreyes bestfriend. I was popular instantly.

" No homework tonight," the social studies teacher, Mrs. Allen, droned on. This was so boring. Then the most wonderfull sound in the world... The bell.

I packed all my books and headed to my locker. I put all of my big books into my smiley bag and put my notebooks into the top part of my locker. I shoved my pencil pouch into my already overstuffed bag. I grabbed my DC hat that I was made by the principle to take off and then I slammed my locker so hard into the wall the other lockers jiggled a bit. I recieved a few glares for that. I didn't care.

I walked over to Clairs locker and saw she wasn't there. Kim wasn't at her locker either. I walked outside and I was in seeing distance of Paul when I walked past a group of platinum blond girls and someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look at the person who grabbed my arm.

It was the leader of the girls group. I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I put on my DC hat.

" Your gonna be friends with us." She commanded me. She looked serious.

"Excuse Me?" I asked her hoping she hadn't just commanded me to be friends with her.

" Your excused. And I said that your gonna be my best friend." She told me. I laughed. I leaned in to her like I was gonna whisper in her ear.

" I've already got bestfriends, and I would never be friends," I said in a normal tone. Then I whispered." with a bitch like you." I said before I pulled away from her. As I turned to walk away she grabbed my arm again.

" You could be fucking alot of hot guys if you were friends with me." she said in a bitchie voice. I turned towords her again.

" I'd rather fuck a wolf." I said as I pulled away for the second time and walked over to Paul. When I reached him I looked back to see if the bitch bergade was still watching me. They were.

" Good one." Paul said as he leaned down and reached up on my tippie toes to wrap my arms around his neck. I kissed him with so much passion that my head was spinning when we were done. I heard a pulled away and growled.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

" Sam wants me to go. I'll drop you off first. He wouldn't want me to let _his little sister_ walk." Paul said in an annoyed voice. He walked me around the truck and opened my door.

" A perfect gentleman." I said to him when I hopped in the cab of the truck. Then paul hopped in a few seconds later. I scooted over to the seat right next to him. I grabbed his big arm and held on to it with my two. He tried to get his arm out of my grasp.

" I really have no idea why Sam keeps telling me you have a really bad temper."I said. He laughed. He finally got his arm out of my grasp. He wrapped it around me and pulled my closer to him.

" I _do_ have a bad temper." He said with a smile. I scoffed.

" That is _so_ not true. If it was I would have seen your temper already." I said while snuggling into his warmth. It felt good.

" Love you." Paul said quietly.

" Love you more." I countered. He turned his gaze from the road and the car slowed down. I looked out the window and back to Paul. He wore a competitve espresion.

" _No,_ I love _you_ more!" He stated proudly after pulling into Em and Sams looked at the road then back to me. I glared at him.

" _No_, I love _you_ more!" I said moking his voice perfectly. He turned off the truck and got out at super speed and opened my door. I jumped down as he put me on his back. I left my books in his truck.

" _Hello!_" I yelled in an irritated voice as I wrapped my legs around him and held on for dear life. He raced to the open door and went inside.

" I love you more." he said as we entered the kitchen where Kim, Clair, Seth, Collin and Brady sat.

" _I _love you MORE!" I said to him. I wasn't giving up. He stood in kitchen we my on his back untill we finished our argument.

" Not possible," he said as he put me down and sat at the table. He grabbed a muffin and turned his gaze back to me. He patted his lap. I shook my head and went over and sat down on a confused Seths lap. Seth choked on a muffin.

" Why is there a Sophie butt on my lap?" He whined. I threw his hands in the air and Emily laughed.

" Because Paul disagrees with me!" I whined right back at him. I pouted. Paul pouted too.

" Okay! I can't take it anymore! You love me more!" Paul yelled to the world, or just when Sam walked in. I walked over and sat on Pauls lap. He hugged me close to him. I laughed when he tickled me. He quit when Sam looked at him with an amused expression.

" Yay! NO MORE SOPHIE BUTT!" Seth screamed to the heavens.

" What was that all about?" He asked. He wanted to know when we would break up. Appearently we amuse him.

" Paul and her got into who loves who more fight. Paullie over there gave in when she went over and sat on a surprised Seth who appearently didn't like her sitting on him." Emily said to Sam, adoration in her eyes.

" Don't call me that." Paul said to Emily.

" Okay then..." Sam trailed off. Then trailed right back on. He just ruined my day." Time for patrol!" He yelled.

There was a chorus of Ughs that passed through the house. Nobody was happy about patrols.

" Why does everyone hate patrolling?" I asked curious." It sounds fun to me." I said and Paul grumbled.

"Only you would thing running around in the woods for hours on end searching for nothing is fun." he said.

" I call a shift!" I yelled at Sam. He looked surprised when I got off of Paul and ran out of the door. I was at the woods within seconds. I looked back just in time to see paul and Sam phase fly. Then I heard the footfalls of them trying to sneak up on me. I ran deeper into the woods to try and phase. I didn't want them to see me phase, but they were on my tail so I couldn't. This sucks.

I stopped and turned around just as I saw Paul. He smiled his wolfy smile right before he lept at me. I moved an inch to the left just as he lept at me. He turned my way. I jumped up 10 feet and soared over him, onto his back.

Sam came into view as I knocked Paul over from my jump. I leaned up and kissed Pauls head.

" I win! Now for your accomplice!" I said as Paul fake died. I lept at Sam and he ran away from me. I grabbed on to his tail and he stopped in his tracks and yelped in pain. I took the oprtunity to leap on him. He went down, too. I jumped off him as Paul came over.

" Haha! I won against two wolves!" I did a touchdown dance as I spoke those words.

Sam got up and started to walk towords me with Paul at his flanks.

"Uh oh..." I said as I ran to Sam and Emilys house.

~big brothers stink~

Emily, Clair and Kim stared at me when I ran through the house with my backpack around my shoulder and Paullie and Sam on my flanks.

Paul picked me up. He lifted me up so my stomach, that was revealed, was touching his lips. He kissed me. I reached out and pulled his hair about an inch from his head.

" So is that how its gonna be?" I asked him. He laughed and shook his head, yes. I laughed as I flipped out of his arms and right beside him. " Come on Paullie." I said as I bound over to Kim, Clair, and Sam.

" Distract him." I whispered so low that only they could hear. They nodded with happy smiles on their faces.

Emily had the kitchen window open. I bound to it and did a backflip and was out of the house in a matter of seconds. I ran over to the hose when I landed. I turned on the faucet and got ready for an unhappy Paul to come out of the house.

When he did he had Sam leading him outside with clair perched on his back with her hands over her eyes and Kim had his legs in her long, slender arms. Paul was dragging her. Sam let go as soon as he saw me with the hose.

Kim let go and Clair jumped off of Paul to come over to me. Paul spun around to look at me and my weapon.

" Time to give the puppy a bathie!" I yelled as I turned the nozzle thingie on the hose and it sprayed Paul. He was laghing so hard that he was shaking. I heard the a song fill my ears as Paul pushed through my water wall and hugged me.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

I dropped the hose as Paul grabbed me.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

I laughed as he picked me up and I saw Sam hug Emily from the side of the house. Sam had a loving look on his face.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

My pulse was pounding in my ears as I laughed and screamed when Paul swung me around. The hose had landed on the oposite end of the spraying thingie so water was shot up in the air. I screamed a playful scream as I saw a few wolves came out if the forest. One of them growled playfully. I laughed.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Sam POV

I rounded the corner just as I heard paul laugh. He plunged into the incoming water towords Sophie. It was so funny because he hugged her, making her drop the hose. I smiled and thought how romantic Paul~ Paul the tempermentle werewolf~ was being. He lifted Sophie up and swung her anround in circles. Water was spraying on them. I heard Sophie scream playfully. She and Paul laughing all the while. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jared watching from the forests edge. This was a moment I was going to give a toast to at their wedding. It was so perfect. Just incredible, just like my Emily...

**I hope this chappie wasn't too suckish. Its been a while since I updated, sorry, but I wrote a longer chappie. I probubly won't update like I used to. Sorry...**

**Review!**


	11. I Forgot To Put A Name

**Sorry it took so long to write. I was writing this longer chappie!I deleted it the first time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What I would give to be stephanie meyers!**

Chapter 11:

I gasped as I awoke from my slumber. I wiped the tears out of my eyes. I had been crying all night long. Today was the aniversery of my neices death. I widened my eyes at how long it had been. Two years since I had saw Hailey. Well, Alive that is. I felt more tears pour from my face. I quietly got out of bed and made my way my bathroom.

I stripped allof my clothes off and looked at my awesome body in the mirror of my bathroom. My body may look good, but my face is a wreck. I let the tears drown my face as I got into the shower.

After my short shower, I got out and brushed my teeth and blowdryed my hair. Instead of brushing it I left it alone, I was _way _too stressed to do anything with it. I wrapped myself into a towel before I peaked out the door and looked into the hall. No one. Good. I stepped out into the hall and started my desent to my room.

"Ahhhh!" Someone's voice screamed intio my ear. I lepped up into the air and saw no other than an annoying Embry Call standing right behind me. I frowned at him.

" SAM! PPPAAAAUUULLLL, EMBRY'S LOOKING AT ME IN A FUNNY WAY!" I yelled down the stairs. I started to walk to my room. When I reached my destination I heard 2 pairs of feet running up the stairs.

" Embry!" I heard Sam say as I shut my door. I chuckled to myself, trying to get myself into a good mood. It didn't work. I was still depressed. I dropped my towel ans put on a pair of black underware and a black bra. I searched my closet for the perfect outfit. I pulled out my black skinnys and put them on. The next thing was a pair of DC socks. I put them on along with a simple long sleeved black shirt. I grabbed my DC hat and twisted my hair up into a messy bun and put the hat on top. I put on my DC shoes next and added my plain black jacket. I was about to walk out of the room when I looked into my mirror and grabbed my black guchi sunglasses that hid the bags and my puffy eyes. My face looked dead, like I wanted it to. Then I headed down to the kitchen.

When I entered I walked over to the kitchen area, instead of going over to Paul (who was at the tabled with the other school kids.). She turned to me when I finally stood right behind her.

I hugged her swolen form and whispered into her ear. She hugged me back.

" I love you so much." I said. I pulled away. My lower lip trembled. I tryed so hard not to breakdown right there. I put on my ' I'm fine on the outside, but I'm killing myself on the inside look. You know how you see the fake smile on your bestfreinds face when her parents just got divorced( **this happened to my bffs. Its sad really. I hope my rents never break up.**) Emily saw right through my sheild. She also saw through my sunglasses.

Emily pulled my sunglasses off my head and everyone, including Sam who just walked in, who was paying attention to the two women.

" What's wrong?" Emily whispered. Paul and Sam came up behind me. Paul hugged me from behind. I started to tremble.

I only had to mouth one word.

" Hailey." Then I couldn't keep the kool anymore. I finally turned around and broke down into Paul's chest. I was shaking so bad that I felt Paul shaking.

" Why is she upset?" He asked Emily before I sobbed even harder if that was possible. Sam put his hand on my arm. Paul started to murmur to me.

" It'll be okay. It's okay hunny. It'll be okay." He voice made me melt. Suddenly I felt like I was gonna pass out. I felt Paul lift me up when my knee's gave out. I didn't know that the guys had left untill I heard the door open and close. I heard Clair and Kim walk in and ask the same question that Emily had yet to answer to Paul and Sam.

" It won;t be okay until I'm dead!" I said into Pauls chest. It was muffled but I heard Kim gasp and Paul speak.

" Never say that again!" He commanded. His arms tensed at the thought of me laying lifeless in a coffin. I cryed harder than ever. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! SORRY!" Paul yelled to the world as I pulled away from him and went to go get my hat and sunglasses.

" Uh, Sam," I started while grabbing a muffin. Emily had layed them down next to-.

"FOOD!" I heard a loud mob yell. I was pushed out of the way. When I stumbled into the side of the bar I almost fell. Paul caught me before I fell.

" Anyway..." I said as I rebalenced myself, with alot of Pauls help. " Can I have a pass to," I took another bite of my muffin." wear my hat _AND _- the and is very important- my sunglasses all day at school?" I said as the boys fininished grabbing the muffins and sat at the table. Paul had already surprisingly got his million muffins and sat down. I moved over to Paul and sat on his lap. I took the muffin he'd already bit a small chunk out of ans stuffed it into my mouth whole. Paul hadn't seen or caught me stealing his muffin, but the others had. Paul looked at his hand and looked at me. My mouth was overfilled.

" HEY!" Paul said while trying to steal part of his muffin from my mouth. I turned away from his mouth. Everyone laughed.

I hadn't knowticed Sam and Emily were gone untill they both came back into the room. They were holding hands and smiling. Before I had time to react Paul came up and bit into my neck. I jumped at the suddeness and the slight pain. The boyz stifled their laughter. I glared at them. Sam spoke next.

" Hey, I talked to Kim and Claires moms and they said that-" Sam started and Emily finished.

" Girls Day!" She yelled. I squeeled my girliest squeel. The guys looked at me. They looked at me like they were shocked. I jumped off of Paul and ran over to Emily and hugged her. When I let go Sam went and ruined my day.

" Time for Patrol!" He yelled to the unhungry boys. A series of ughs went around the room as Sam ushered them out of the room. Kim and Claire walked in as Emily got out alot of popable popcorn bags.

~big brothers stink~

I was crying at the movie we jsut watched. It was Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. It was one of my favorite movies ever. We just watched the part where Luke saw the three jedi - Obi Wan, Anakin, and Yoda- standing together looking at him proudly. I was sobbing at how sad it was. Luke had just burned his dads body. It was so sad.

Emily knowticed me crying as Embry walked into the living room where the girls were staring at me crazily. He barely looked at them and looked over at my crying figure. He sat down in the only one seater chair in the room. Embry looked at the credits of the Star Wars movie ( **A/N I am addicted to all the star wars movies!**).

" What did you just watch to make her cry?" He asked as the screen went blank. Emily looked away from me and to him with a worried look in her eyes.

" We just watched the last Star Wars movie. And Sophie here is the only person I know who would cry to this." she muttered to him.

Claire kindly changed the subject.

" What do we watch next?" she asked me. I put my hand on my chin and made my thinking face as I thought of something we could watch. Then I thought of how this was like the time Sam asked me what I wanted to watch and I ended up kicking him hard and getting part of my hair cut off in my sleep. I subcontusly laughed.

I got up and ran to my bedroom, grabbed my ipod and a family dvd. Then I went back downstairs and put it in the dvd player as I turned on my ipod and played September by daughtry.

" Whats this?" Kim asked as Sam and me came on the screen and plastered my face with yellow paint. The room erupted into a series of chuckles.

" Great memories..." I said trailing off. I smiled at the next memory.

A 25 year old Sam and a 7 year old me were playing baseball. He threw me the ball and it hit me square in the chest. I shot daggars at him with my eyes. I picked up the ball that had landed a few feet away and threw it at Sam, hard. It hit him right between the eyes. He got so mad. I was laughing my head off on the screen. My mother was filming charged at me. He picked me up and ran right over to the dock that was beside our house. In one swift movement he threw me into the freezing water. I screamed as I hit the freezing water.

Everyone laughed. I heard some new laughter this time. I looked away from the screen as Leah and Quil entered. I looked back to the tv as Leah sat at my feet and Quil lounged on the floor.

The next video was of my verry first battle of the bands. I was 12 and still living with my dad.

I started to play the guitar parts to the Nickleback song Animals. Then a preteen Amy popped up playing excellent on drums. Then a preteen Adam, our bestie, came up singing. Adam sounds just like the lead dude that sings this.

"I, I'm driving black on got my license back.I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track.I'll ask polite if the devil needs a the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight.I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out.I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the mom don't know that you were 'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been '!

"No, we're never gonna 't nothing wrong with acting like we're , no matter where we go.'Cause everybody 're just a couple of animals.

"So come on baby, get in, just get out the trouble we're in.

"You're beside me on the your hand between my you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna 's hard to steer when you're breathing in my I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my now, no doubt that we were heading south.I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth.'Cause this was it, like flicking on a felt so good I almost drove into the ditch.I'm screamin'.

"No, we're never gonna 't nothing wrong with acting like we're , no matter where we go.'Cause everybody 're just a couple of animals.

"So come on baby, get in, just get out the trouble we're in.

"We were parked out by the 're sitting in the we just started getting she whispered "what was that?".The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we that was when she started screamin'."That's my dad outside the car!".Oh please, the keys, they're not in the have wound up on the floor were switching our positions.I guess they knew that she was I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was '.

"No, we're never gonna 't nothing wrong with acting like we're , no matter where we go.'Cause everybody 're just a couple of animals.

"So come on baby, get 're just a couple of in, just get 't nothing wrong with out the trouble we're in, just get in.

Thats when the song ended. It was also when Sam and Paul decieded to join us. They joined us at the end of the song.

I paused the tv.

" Come on! I wanna see the next thing!" Leah yelled. Sam looked like he was gonna die. He remembered that night. Paul looked confused as He came overand sat on top of me. I groaned at how heavy he was. I slid over towords the Emily on my right while Paullie slid over next to me. Sam stood in the doorway.

" I flimed this." Sam stated in a dumbstruck awe. His eyes were remembering the crazy night afterwards. He just stood there frozen. I spoke up.

" Dude," I said in my best preppy voice," are you like alright? Do want me to, like, sit on you or, like, something?" I dropped the voice after everyone laughed. " Yeah. He's not moving because he remembers the after party. He also got it on tape. Lets watch and find out..." I said as I pressed play and I came up in front of the whole stage.

" This songs called Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!" I stated to the croud on the video. The camera shifted unpleasently. My fathers voice came on the audio.

" Sam! Hold the camera still or your gonna miss it!" My father barked at him. Sam in reality rolled his eyes. I laughed.

Thats when Amy started to sing.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I don't like your girlfriend!" I sang. Amy wasn't on the drums now she was standing beside me.

" No way No way," she sang.

" I think you need a new one!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I could be your girlfriend!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I know that you like me!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" You know its not a secret!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I want to be your girlfriend!" I yelled.

" Your so fine, I want you mine, your so delicious! I think about you all the time, your so addictive! Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

" Don't pretend , I think you know, I'm damn precious! And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin princess! I can tell you like me too, you know I'm right!

" She's like so whateva. You can do so much better! I think we should get together now, and thats what everyones talkin 'bout!" I sang in my normal singing voice. I was on the same pitch as her but my voice sounds different.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I don't like your girlfriend!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" I think you need a new one!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I could be your girlfriend!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I know that you like me!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" You know its not a secret!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I want to be your girlfriend!" I yelled.

" I can see the way, see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know u think of me! I know you talk about me all the time again and again!

" So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear! Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear! I don't wanna hear you say her name eva again!

" She's like so whateva. You can do so much better! I think we should get together now, and thats what everyones talkin 'bout!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I don't like your girlfriend!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" I think you need a new one!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I could be your girlfriend!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I know that you like me!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" You know its not a secret!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I want to be your girlfriend!" I yelled.

" In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, ' cuz I can, ' cuz I can do it better, there's no other so when's it gonna sink in shes so stupid what the hell were you thinkin?

" In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, ' cuz I can, ' cuz I can do it better, there's no other so when's it gonna sink in shes so stupid what the hell were you thinkin?" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I don't like your girlfriend!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" I think you need a new one!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I could be your girlfriend!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I know that you like me!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" You know its not a secret!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I want to be your girlfriend!" I yelled.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I don't like your girlfriend!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" I think you need a new one!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I could be your girlfriend!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I know that you like me!" I sang.

" No way No way," she sang.

" You know its not a secret!" I sang.

" Hey Hey, You You," she sang.

" I want to be your girlfriend!" I yelled.

" Hey HEY!" I yelled even louder.

That was when I paused it. That was right before Sam showed his face into the camera.

" That was Sophie being, well, Sophie. Her friends Amy and Adam, who she's got a total crush on are the others-." Thats when I cut it off. The next crazy part was yet to come.

Paul laughed at the crush comment. It was kinda funny and I hadn't known Sam put that little thing in there.

" I didn't have a crush on him. He was my bestfriend and that would have been way too ackward." I stated. Leah was bieng a little impaitiant. Appearently she was enjoying this little movie thingie.

" Hurry up no more talkie!" she yelled in my direction, but without looking at the tv. I rolled my eyes and Paul chuckled. I glared at him as I spoke.

" Okay, but I have to warn you. This next part is Sams fault. You shouldn't take your little sister and her friends to a bar that has a whole room filled with pixie sticks, mountain dew, and monster. It results in a afterparty and a hangover the size of canada." I said with a laugh. They all looked at me funny while sam laughed. I pressed play.

Sam came on and announced that we were at the bar. We all got out and we ran inside the biker bar. Sam ran after us yelling." Hey! SOPHIE wait your little butt UP! I mean it!" He said as he ran inside the bar after us. The camera was bobbling up and down.

The real Sam laughed at how stupid he was being.

I took the camera away from Sam.

" WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" I screamed into the camera lense. Everyone laughed. I even laughed. Was I pathic or what?

I ran screaming throughout the bar. Amy and Adam at my flanks. We all ran screaming, but the camera was held in a steady pace. We ran into the back were there was a tattoo parlor and a stripper club. I pointed the camera at the tattoo parlor door first. I opened it up and walked inside.

There wasn't anybody in line so I got up on the seat thingie. The guy was right beside the chair I sat in. I gave the camera to Amy. She turned it to me. This was the conversation:

" Can I have a tattoo?" I asked in my sweet voice. The guys laughed.

" Why sure sweety!" The man said without a second thought. He pulled out the tattoo needle.

" I want a heart that says..." I trailed off. Amy picked up my sentance.

" I love _Paul_ is what she wants inside the heart." She said. Paul laughed.

That's when the guy shrugged and started on my tattoo. Amy pointed the camera to Adam. It hurt alot, but I stood still. I spoke to Amy while I got the tattoo done. No one know's where the tattoo was put.

" Why _Paul_?" I asked her, dumfounded. She looked at me wierd.

" You look like your gonna marry a guy named _Paul,_ duh!" She said. Everyone laughed and even a " I guess she was right..." from Sam. Paul kissed the top of my head as he chuckled quietly. Emily paused the movie. All of the pack was here now. All of them were laughing.

" I want to see it." Emily demanded. I stood up and unzipped my jacket. I was getting a little hot anyway. I pulled my shirt up a bit and pulled the side of my pants down, just a bit. Not that anyone saw anything. It was on my hip. I pointed to the heart with I love Paul in it.

" I had it updated a little bit, recently..." I said as everyone gasp. I was 12 when I got my first tattoo and Sam didn't know about it.

" Why didn't I know you got a tattoo when you were 12?" Sam said. If dad ever found out...

**I hope ya'll liked it. The next part will come later. Sorry its not so long! I really am addicted to the star wars movies! R&R!**


	12. No Shirt

**Sorry I haven't updated in more than my week. I've been too busy to write... I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 12: No Shirt

_" I had it updated a little bit, recently..." I said as everyone gasp. I was 12 when I got my first tattoo and Sam didn't know about it._

_" Why didn't I know you got a tattoo when you were 12?" Sam said. If dad ever found out..._

" Because I didn't want you, too. Plus I told you... you were just so drunk you forgot about it..." I said with a slight laugh in my tone. I bit my lip waiting to get yelled at. Sam didn't yell. Instead Paul snagged the remote and switched the tv back on.

_It was us talking and stuff untill my tattoo was done. The camera got pointed towords my tattoo. My skin was red and it was only the heart with Pauls name in it. Then the camera got passed to me after I covered up the tattoo and stuff. We ran out of the room and into stripper central. The camera was held up to see people dancing on poles with no clothes on._

_"AHH!" We all yelled together._

" A naked person." I yelled as we ran out of the room and into another room filled with pixie sticks, mountain dew, and monster.

_"OH MY GOD!" Adam yelled. Amy slapped him hard. I started to laugh on screen. I sat the camera somewhere._

_"ADAM SAID A BAD WORD!" Amy screeched into my little ear. I started to rub my aching ear. _

_Adam started to open the pixie stick packages, I started the rounds of monster, and Amy got the Montain Dew opened and poured it all into the monster. We were crazy. I picked up the camera and laughed a creepy laugh._

_After we'd consumed so much caffeine that we were so high that we were floating above the clouds we went back into the regualar bar. The owner saw us and laughed._

_"I guess it wasn't such a good idea to keep a room stocked with Monster, Mountain Dew, and Pixie sticks." The owner said to the manager. I pointed the camera to a drunken Sam who had another beer in his hand and was flirting with a drunken group of girls. _

The real Sam took the remote from Paul and paused the movie.

" Time for patrol!" He yelled, trying to cover up whatever part was next.

A trail of Ughs traveled around the room. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Collin, Brady, and Seth left to go on partol. Yay! Paul gets to stay.

I got off of Paul and streched my limbs. Time to show Emily, Kim, Clair, and Paul how to do some dance moves. When I started to take off my shirt, that's when Sam spoke.

" Okay," Sam said as he drug my shirt back over my head and down my body." What in the hell are you doing with _Paul _in the room?" He asked me." I can understand Kim, Em, Clair, Jared, Quil, Jake and maybe even Embry, but Paul? No way, young lady." he was serious. His face was so funny.

" _I_ _really don't mind_." Paul said. I tuned my head and looked at him. He's so not helping anything. He's gonna get it, because Sam is now glaring at him.

" It's called having a _sports bra_," All the guys cringed at the thought of it. The girls started to laugh." on and they' ve seen me in a swinsuit. I really don't think it'll scar there minds that much. I'm only taking it off because the girls want to see me dance. Well, street dance, but you get it..."

**I hope you liked it! Review!**


	13. My Favorite People List

**I'm here! I'm trying to have all the stories written within a week so... I'm sorry if nothing makes sense. Michelle7, to your question. No, they don't know that Sophs a Human/Vampire/wolfish thingie yet. I'm planning a scene that she saves someone and she accidently phases. It's not certain yet so... Read on! Oh and I stopped putting the song titles for my chappie titles!If you haven't knowticed... The question thingie is whats on somepeoples **

Chapter 13: The Fight

Sam didn't care after I explained to him that I was just street dancing, a bazillion times. It was so stupid. Why couldn't I show some skin around Paul? It's called a sports bra and I had on pants! Duh! Emily said it was fine.

Now were sitting on Em and Sams sofa reading somethng on fanfiction. I was on someones profile. It had some question thingie that I wanted to try.I opened my settings thingie. I put my favorite people in order first.

_1. Paul_

_2. Emily_

_3. Kim_

_4. Clair_

_5. Leah_

_6. Seth_

_7. Embry_

_8. Alex _

_9. Amy_

_10. Brady_

_11. Me_

_12. Sam_

_1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?_

_No. Why? Should I have? And why Seth and ME?_

_2) Do you think Four is hot? How hot?_

_In a girlish way. She a total hottie. And my BFF._

_3) What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?_

_EWWWWW! Mentle pics! That better not happen because Jake(who's not on the list. Stupid head!) would kill Sam._

_4) Do you recall any fics about Nine?_

_Nope._

_5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?_

_No. Sam would disown Seth from his will and castrate him._

_6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?_

_I really don't think Leah's a lesbian so I think my bet would be Brady. Besides Amy is MARRIED._

_7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?_

_I really don't think Sam or Em would like that too much. I think that Embry would die right then and there from humiliation._

_8) Make up a summary of a Three/Ten fic._

_Kim got really mad at someone that she turned to the first person she saw and it was Brady. She slapped him across the face._

_9) Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?_

_THERE BETTER NOT BE! PAULS MINE DO YOU HEAR ME ALL THE PAUL LOVERS OF THE WORLD? HE'S MINE!_

_10) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic._

_Embry losses his girlfriend to an imprint and turns to his long lost brother for comfort._

_11) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to kill One?_

_Ummm. I really don't think that could happen. Since Pauls a hot werewolf and Clairs a human. I think it would be the other way around. But i think the easiest would be to kill me and Paul would soon follow._

_12) Does anyone on your friends list read Three hot?_

_Jared maybe...but he's not kool enough to make the list..._

_13) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?_

_WHERE'S MY HOTDOG! I could totallly see him doing that._

_14) If you wrote a song about eight, what song would you chose?_

_Animal by NickelBack. She's really about breaking rules. I think she even did that once apon a time ago._

_15) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fanfic, what would the warning be?_

_MA. I think Paul would have ripped Seths head off and Sam punishes him._

_16) What would be a good pick up line for Ten to use on Two?_

_Not gonna think about that._

_17) One cheated on five with twelve, and then five went and had a hot, one night stand with three. Three seeks advice from eleven when three found out it was pregnant, and then three went to go find true love with eight. Eleven, however, did not think it was good for three to have gotten pregnant, so in Eleven's fury, eleven kills nine, leaving seven heartbroken. Seven then finds true love with two, but two cheats on seven with four. Six goes on a bloody rampage and kills all the other people._

_Paul cheated on Leah with Sam, then Leah went out and had a hot, one night stand with Kim. Kim seeks advice from Me when Kim finds out she was pregnant, and then Kim went to go find true love with Alex. I, however, didn't think it was a good idea for Kim to have gotten pregnant, so in My fury, I killed Amy, leaving Embry heartbroken. Embry finds true love with Emily, but Emily cheats on Embry with Clair. Seth __goes on a bloody rampage and kills all the other people._

I finally finished as Paul looked to see what I was doing, but I got up and walked into the kitchen to show the list to everyone.

" HERES MY FAVORITE PEOPLE LIST!" I said as I set my laptop on the table and everyone in the kitchen gathered around.

" 1. Paul. 2. Emily. 3. Kim. 4. Clair. 5. Leah. 6. Seth. 7. Embry. 8 Alex. 9. Amy 10. Brady. 11. Me. And 12. Sam." I said as the people read off the other stuff.

" 1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before? No. Why? Should I have? And why Seth and ME?" Seth read. " Whats wrong with ME?" he yelled in my ear. I ignored him.

" 2) Do you think Four is hot? How hot? In a girlish way. She a total hottie. And my BFF." Quil read.

" AWWWW! Thank you!" Clair yelled.

" 3) What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?EWWWWW! Mentle pics! That better not happen because Jake(who's not on the list. Stupid head!) would kill Sam." Jake read." Hey why am _i _not on the list?" He was fake hurt.

" I'm sorry, but your not kool enough to be on the list." I said sadly.

" Whatever!" He yelled as they continued. They skipped 4.

"5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?No. Sam would disown Seth from his will and castrate him." Seth read. He cowered away from Sam. I laughed.

" 6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten? I really don't think Leah's a lesbian so I think my bet would be Brady. Besides Amy is MARRIED!" Leah read. " Hmmm. I really don't think I like Brady all that much. But he's better than nothing." Leah said as she moved away from Brady.

" 7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?I really don't think Sam or Em would like that too much. I think that Embry would die right then and there from humiliation." Emily quoted. She blinked and looked away.

" 8) Make up a summary of a Three/Ten fic. Kim got really mad at someone that she turned to the first person she saw and it was Brady. She slapped him across the face." Kim read. She looked over at Brady and slapped him across the face. " That was so much fun." she said happily. Brady ws grumbling words under his breath.

" 9) Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff? THERE BETTER NOT BE! PAULS MINE DO YOU HEAR ME ALL THE PAUL LOVERS OF THE WORLD? HE'S MINE!" Paul read as he came up beside me. " Glad to know..." HE said trailing off. The rest went like that untill the last one.

" 17) One cheated on five with twelve, and then five went and had a hot, one night stand with three. Three seeks advice from eleven when three found out it was pregnant, and then three went to go find true love with eight. Eleven, however, did not think it was good for three to have gotten pregnant, so in Eleven's fury, eleven kills nine, leaving seven heartbroken. Seven then finds true love with two, but two cheats on seven with four. Six goes on a bloody rampage and kills all the other people.** Or **Paul cheated on Leah with Sam, then Leah went out and had a hot, one night stand with Kim. Kim seeks advice from Me when Kim finds out she was pregnant, and then Kim went to go find true love with Alex. I, however, didn't think it was a good idea for Kim to have gotten pregnant, so in My fury, I killed Amy, leaving Embry heartbroken. Embry finds true love with Emily, but Emily cheats on Embry with Clair. Seth goes on a bloody rampage and kills all the other people." I read. " I can totally picture Seth doing that." I said with a laugh.

**This is a filler chappie. Review. Please. I hope you liked it!**


	14. Friends and Baby Time

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 14:

This was one of the best days ever.

Me and Paul went on our first date. It was so much fun. We went to the movies and saw some scary movie that left me scared shitless the whole time. But it was great. We went to a restraunt and had a full blown makeout session in the car. We went swimming at the beach. It was fun. Now I'm riding in his truck on my way to Sams house.

Paul just pulled into the driveway. He shut off his truck and just sat there. He looked at me. I looked back. I smiled and he smiled.

" That was fun." He said. My smile got wider.

" It was perfect. The best I've ever had." I reassured him. He laughed as he got out of the car and in a flash he was at my door. He opened it.

" I'm glad." He said as I got out. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. I saw the curtians move. I caught a glimps of Embry, Seth, Jake, and Sam's faces.

I laughed at them. Paul laughed, too. I leaned up to his ear.

" I think we're being watched." I whispered. He laughed. We reached the door.

" I know, right." He said as I leaned up and he leaned down. Our lips met and we kissed while everyone watched. I smiled and pulled away when I heard Em yell.

" STOP WATCHING HER! SHE'S FINE! JUST ASK HER WHEN SHE COMES IN! MOVE, NOW!" she yelled at the boys. We both laughed as Paul released my hand and walked back to his car. I stared at him the whole time. He stopped right before he got in.

" See ya tomarrow." He said as he go into his car, started it, and pulled away. I looked after him. The smile was still lingering on my face. I opened the front door as I saw his car pull onto the dirt road towords his house. He lives with Jared.

I walked through the door and closed it quickly. I stood up against it. I didn't see the boys but they were in the house somwhere. I sighed as I slid down the door and onto the floor. My smile was from ear to ear.

I sat there in silence untill a moment later when Embry, Sethie, Jake and Sam came into the room and saw me on the floor with pure pleasure on my face. I wasn't even mad at them. I was way too happy.

Sam went to the refridgerator, Embry got the bread out of the pantry, Jake stood there staring at me, and Seth actually had the guts to come over and pick me up. He walked me over to Sam, Jake, and Embry.

" I think somethings wrong with her." Jake simply said. He looked me over. Embry put a huge peice of bread in his mouth then he tried to speak.

" Nooo. Swwes juss entsicatwed bwy Pwal." Or no she's just entoxicated by Paul. He was totally right. Sam looked flaberghasted by the look on my face.

" I'm not even gonna kill you for looking through the window." I said in a singsong voice. The guys mouthes dropped.

" Pauls totally got to see this. Is he on patrol?" Seth asked. He suddenly dropped me when Sam nodded. I yelled as I fell. I landed flat on my butt. My head snapped up to him. I glared at him. I got up as he walked out the door. I followed him. I was right on his tail. He was a wolf and running.

Wolf POV:

_It was awesome! Thanks for the advice Jared. I was freaking out the whole-._ Paul said but got cut off by Seth. He replayed the memory for Paul.

_Look at that face. You just had to see that!_ Seth yelled through his mind. Something else bothered Paul.

_YOU DROPPED HER!_ he yelled. Then Seth came through the tree line with Sophie hot on his tail.

" Seth slow down! Its hard to run in heels! If you don't slow down, when I catch you you'll be sorry!" She yelled as we heard a snap. Her face turned to pure anger. She then started to mumble.

" Its just a shoe." she said. She took off the shoes and tackled Seth. He hit the ground with a thud. She started to yank his very big ear.

_AWWWW!AWWWW! Paul get her off of me!_ Seth yelled. He whined in pain. We all laughed at him. Sophie Suddenly jumped off of Seth and ran at Paul.

She gave Paul a huge hug around his neck. She was like a foot off the ground though. It lasted for a moment untill Sam had to ruin it and grab her off of Paul.

_NOOOOOO! _He wined, then went back to buisness as Sophie and Sam disappeared.

~Big Brothers Stink~

Sophie POV:

Last night was awesome, but I went to sleep in Sams arms and that was like at 7:00. So now I'm up at like 4:00 in the morning.

I got off my bed and slipped on my tiger slippers. I walked quietly over to the door. I opened it quickly so it didn't sqeek. I walked the stairs one at a time, while rubbing my eyes. I was wide awake now.

When I got to the bottom, I heard the t.v. on.I walked through the silent kitchen. I walked over to the living room and silently walked over to the edge looked into the sound filled room.

I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Seth sitting on the couch. They were watching football by the sound of it. They yelled as someone scored, they all were on there feet. I cringed back as Sam whispered.

" Shut it, guys! Em and Soph are asleep. Do you want to wake Sophie the Bear up?" Sam whispered and Paul growled.

I walked into the room and spoke.

" Too late. You've already awoken Sophie the Bear." I said. They all jumped when they saw me. I laughed. They looked frightened. " Well. You didn't wake me up. I woke me up. I went to sleep early so I woke up early." I said as I plopped down in between Sam and Paul. Half sitting on them both.

" Wooooohhhh! YAAHHHHH!" They cheered. It was 5:00 when I started to get hungry. I got off of Paul and walked into the kitchen for something to eat. Then my phone rang. It played How Low can you go by Ludacris.

Instead of answering I started dancing as I got a pop tart out of the counter. I heard a cough in the middle of the song. I quit dancing and looked around.

I saw all the boys staring at me wide eyed. I quickly answered my blackberry.

" Hello?" I asked. They quickley removed there eyes and did there own thing. Paul came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

" SOPHIE!" Kammie yelled into the phone. I set the phone on the table and pressed the speaker button.

" Hey Cheekoritas." I said into the phone.

" Sophie! We is missin you like crazy!" Danny yelled. He is one of my besties. Paul's fist clenched into my stomach. I sighed. Here we go again.

" I know. It be awesomes if you were here! I missin you too!"

" You'd better be!" Sam yelled. She was another of my band friends. Danny, Sam, Kammie, Taya, and me were in the band toxic Poison. We just got signed when I had to leave.

" Is this band practice?" I asked. I was sad.

" Yep. Hey get on video chat on your phone." Taya, there she is, yelled. I pressed a few buttons and put on video chat. I saw them in a car. Danny was driving, Sam was in the front passangers side, Kammie and Taya were in the back.

" WHY IS IT STILL RAINING?" Kammie yelled through the car. She was brushing her hair. It was all frizzy.

" Sophie-" Sam started. Everyone looked into the phone at me.

" Was that Sam?" Taya asked. I nodded.

" Say Hi Sam!" I said to him. Sam yelled a quick 'Hi'.

" Who's the hot stuff behind you?" Sam asked. She was looking at Paul.

" My boyfriend." I said. I waited for the explosion.

" WHAT?" They all yelled together. "YOU HAVE A BOY TOY AND DIDN'T TELL US!" they yelled.

Paul looked straight into the camera and smiled. All the girls and even Danny gasp.

" And he's HOTT!" Kammie yelled. Paul's smile increased. I laughed.

" But he's full of himself." I said as Emily walked into the room in her underwear. I laughed. All the guys avoided their gazes.

The people the the screen smiled and laughed.

" Hey Em?" I asked as she looked up. I looked down. There was water all over the floor." Why-, OH MY GOD." I looked into the camera and spoke.

" Soryy guys I got to go!" I yelled as I turned off my phone. I untached myself from Paul and raced over to Em.

" Go put some clothes on now." I yelled to her. I turned to Paul." Go get Sam." I said as I walked up the stairs after Em.

"Why?" He asked back.

" JUST DO IT! NOW!" I yelled down the stairs.

When I reached thte room Em had on a dress thingie and I grabbed her suite case and race her down the stairs.

Sam walked through the door as soon as I got down the stairs with Em.

" Whats wrong?" He yelled. He was worried. I was too.

" Baby... Hospital... NOW!" Em yelled as she rubbed her tummy.

" Okay!" Sam picked her up and everyone rushed to the hospital...

**This is when she has the bundle of joy. And if anyone is thinking about Danny, Sam, Kammie, and Taya. They were on there way to somewhere special.**


	15. James and Prom

**Hey I had 2 updates before and I'm really happy about updating twice in one day. I'll try to make them long!**

Chapter 15:

We're now sitting in the waiting room. I called Amy and she said she was on her way. It reminded me of her little Hailey so much that I wanted her to be here.

She ran into the room with Fred in her arms. Dylan walked in beside her as she handed Fred to her boyfriend. Then she contiued to run towords me. I was pacing with Paul watching me the whole time. When I saw her I ran at her and englufed her in a hug. I cried onto her shoulder.

" Its okay." Amy said soothingly. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

" I just hope your right..." I said right before I quit crying. When I quit crying Fred started to. Dylan took him into the main room. I heard Fred stop crying. And Dylan talking to someone.

I sat down beside Paul, he wrapped his arms around me, while Amy held my hand.

" Hey, um Sophie, there are people here to see you." Dyaln said as he walked in and walked over to Amy and handed her Fred. He's so cute.

I got up and followed Dylan out of the room. Paul stayed behind. I got out into the main area and saw 4 people I never thought I'd see in Washington.

Kammie was the first to hug me, then Sam, then Danny, then Taya. Well they all just piled on top of me at once. I started to walk backwords towords Paul. They finally let go.

" You have Black hair." Kammie noted.

" And a hickey on your neck." Taya said.

" I want to see your boy toy." Sam said.

" Okay, but we have to be kinda quiet. Okay. Did you bring my guitar?" Danny held up the instruments.

I walked quietly to the door and slid it open a bit. I walked through and motioned for them to stay back.

" Hey." I said and alot of people gave me sad looks. I smiled. " I have a surprise, but were gonna have to be quiet. And we cant play our own songs, because that'll ruin the experience." I said as I motioned to the door and it opened.

Kammie, Danny, Taya, and Sam walked in carrying their instraments. Danny held his drum sticks and my old guitar. It's a Paul Reed Smith 25th Anniversary SE Custom 24 Electric Guitar - Royal. Its a really dark blue.

I didn't stand in my position of lead singer, Danny stepped in because its a guys lead vocals. I stepped off to the side, with Kammie on base. Taya was back up singer and Sam was on the drums. We didn't bring in the drums, we just need the beat.

"Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

"I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...oh.

"Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne.

"I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing  
the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

"Again...

"I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?" No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." Danny sang.

We played that song. Everyone clapped and I sat my guitar on top of a seat. I walked over to my friends, who had dropped their instruments, and stared at them. Kammie, Sam, and Taya had their mouthes hanging wide open.

I grabbed their hands and made my way over to Paul.

" This is _MY _Paul." I said as I sat on his lap. They waved. Paul suddenly had to stand up and introduce himself, which would have sent me to the floor if Paul handn't caught me mid fall. I straighted my legs out and stood.

" Like I said," I said as Touched Paul's chest." my Paul." I grumbled the last part. Paul just grinned.

" I deem him almost a 8... and a half...maybe just...8." Taya said to me.

" An 8 and a half? Man! Thats a good score!" Kim said. Jared just looked at her. He had confusion all over his face. She spoke quickly. " Now do him." She said as she pointed to her boyfriend.

My friends evauluated him for a moment. Then they made their decision.

" 7." They all said at once. I snickered. Kim glared at me. Paul sat back down and laughed at kims expression even though he doesn't know what were talking about. I stuck my tounge out at her. All the guys looked at us like we were crazy, but the girls laughed. I explained.

" Paul is an 8. That means all my friends think he's really ultra hot. And Jared's a 7. Its out of 10. They still like him but not as much as they like Paul..." I trailed off as I swunk into Pauls eyes.

~big brothers stink~

Today was the prom. Paul was taking me. He asked me to it a few days ago. Sam wasn't in a happy mood. Expecially after he found me and Paul making out on the couch. His face got really red and he started shaking.

That was then, this is now. I had an hour to get ready. I slipped my dress on and then put on my makeup. That took the whole hour. Then Sam yelled up the stairs.

" Sophie! Hurry up! Pauls here and your going to be late!"

I got off of my bed and put on my heels. I started to walk through the door. I walked all the way down the stairs and stopped before I got to the living room.

Em came into the kitchen with my nephew, James. He was a cut baby. He was a little chubby with green eyes. I have no idea where they came from.

Em came over and removed my hat and sunglasses from my head. Then she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath before I walked into the living room...

**Sorry it so short. I have the next chappie planned. Review please?**


	16. Prom and a little something else

**Hey! I'm back again. I want you to know that I've had a busy week. Its my second week of school, I had my bestie spend the night friday. It was fun. Me and my rents used to share a computer screen, cuz theres broke. so I had to lug the 100 pound thing over to my stand from theres. Not fun. We finally got a new here's the chappie.**

Chapter 16:

We stepped out of my brand new 2010 Corvett. Sam said I was as crazy as my grandmother on a Tuesday. She hates tuesdays. She claims that everything bad happens to her on a tuesday. Not true, its every other day she needs to worry about. But anyway...

We got looks as Paul got out of the drivers seat and handed the keys to the vallet parking person. The seniors eyes went wide with shock. I smiled as I walked ahaid of Paul to go talk to Kim and Claire. I pulled up the bottom of my dress so I wouldn't get it dirty.

I was wearing a long blue ball gown, blue and black high heels, and my P neclace. I got it because it reminded me of Paul. Too bad Em took off my hat and sunglasses. I really liked them.

I walked past the bitch bergade, when Sally (the oldest and head girl) grabbed my arm like she did the first day. She turned me around and smirked at me.

" Where's your furbag at?" she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. " What you told me that you had a wolf for a boyfriend." She said in her snotty attitude. I tugged my arm out of her reach. I turned to leave.

" I'm sorry I miss informed you, but I don't have a _wolf_ for a boyfriend. I have a hot _man._" I laughed at the end. She glared at me.

" _Whats so funny_?" Macy, her sister, yelled out from behind her. I smirked at Sally.

"Its a private joke that only Sam, me and my _friends_ know." I said as I turned away. Jacey, another follower of the devil, stood in front of me.

" Whats with the really unfancy car? Did you suddenly become really dirt poor?" She asked. She suddenly went there. I growled. I'd had enough. I started to walk up to her when Seth and Paul came over and grabbed me before I punched her lights out.

Paul stood in between me and Sally. Sally realined her dress and pushed up her boobs. She brushed her hair with her fingers and gave Paul a lusty grin. Her date, Marshall Meyers, was standing right beside her. He had a smirk on his face. He was looking at me. I glared back for a moment then Paul spoke.

" Whats going on here?" he asked, even though he clearly heard with his werewolf hearing.

" Why, Paullie! Thank you for saving me! I thought she was going to hit me. The beast! Thank you for saving me." Sally gushed as she hugged him. He didn't return it. I was struggling to get out of Seths death grip, but not wanting to at the same time.

" Don't call me Paullie. Sophie can only call me that." he responded immediatly. Paul came over to me. I burst then.

" HOW DARE YOU CALL MY NEW 2010 CORVETT AN OLD CAR! IT MAKES YOUR CAMRY LOOK LIKE A OLDSMOBILE! AND NEVER EVER COME AFTER _**MY**_ PAUL AGAIN!" I yelled at her. She stepped back in shock. I growled. I was so close to loosing it that I could hardly manage. I was shaking a little bit, but hardly anything. I stopped being mad as soon as Paul kissed me.

Seth let go of me as my body relaxed instantly. Paul pulled away a second later. Then he dragged me into the school. We had a great rest of the night.

~big brothers stink~

We stood on stage with 2 other couples who were chosen for the Favorite Young Couple of LaPush Crowns. It was like prom king and queen, only LaPush style.

" And the winner of the Favorite Young Couple of LaPush is..." Mrs. Adams opened her cardie thingie. I look around at our other competiters, Daren Stevens with Kayla Warrik, and Marshall Meyers with Sally Warin. Then I looked back to the principal. " PAUL WALKER AND SOPHIE BLAKE!" Mrs. Adams exclaimed. A smile came to my face as I drug Paul up to the podium. I ujusted the little mike thingie so that it was my height.

" Thank you. I'm very happy that so many people though that me and Paul here are their favorite couple. We're honored and privaliged. I'd like to thank Kim, Claire, Jared, Quil, Seth,of course my brother Sam, My twin Amy, All my friends back home in LA, Fred, Dylan, and I'd like to thank my dad. Without him, I wouldn't be here, in LaPush, if I didn't act the way I did, or if mom hadn't have died, I wouldn't be here today." I said. Everyone clapped. It was Pauls turn now.

" Thank you." He said. And with that he led me off the stage. We were wearing our crowns. We started our first dance. It was a slow song. After it was over Paul grabbed my hand and towed me outside into the hallway. We walked past everyone he guided me to my locker.

He soon found it and pushed me up against it. He had his hands on my shoulders. He smiled and put his hand in his pants pocket. He released my shoulders and got down on one knee. He was still almost as tall as me. Dang it!

He stared right into my eyes as I figured out what was happening. He was proposing. My insides were screaming at me, but the outsides stayed silent.

" Sophie Ann Blake( **please correct me if I got her middle name right, I'm trying to type fast and don't remember her middle name at this second.**). I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Paul asked me. I just stared at him. I had tears in my eyes as I nodded, yes. I smiled and picked me up. He swung me around a few times and kissed me. After all that we went back to the prom ish thingie only to find it to be over.

We went outside and got into our~ eep! _our!_~ car and drove to Paul and Jareds apartment. Jared was gone for the night so we went ahaid and had sex...

**Sorry. No lemons. I really don't want to change the story rating. So I just put sex. Okay? You'll find out what I have planned next chappie.**


	17. Death Isn't Very Fun

Chapter 17:

1 months later...

I was in the woods when I smelled Clair and a bloodsucker. I had picked up a few of the patrol shifts. I whisled and ran off at full speed at the smell. I met Paul and Quil at the scene. I looked through the woods and gasped slightly. It was Rylie that had Clair. Quil growled and started to lunge forword but I stopped him. I thought I killed Rylie.

" I'll do it." I said as Paul growled. Sam and my newest brother (we found out that dad had another kid) Embry, crept up behind me as I walked out of the covering of the forest. I was about 50 feet away from it when I spoke.

" Let the girl go." I said in a calm and relaxed tone. Rylie just looked at me. He'd clearly forgotten about me being a wolf.

" Why should I shortz." He used his old nickname for me. I growled. " Ohh! I'm scared! What ya gonna do if I don't?" He asked me. He had a smirk on his face. I leaned down and picked up a leaf. I smiled.

" Rylie, I've changed since I was 12. I had a side of me that will rip you to shreds in a matter of seconds if you don't let her go." I had a wicked grin on my face. I stood back up. I stood in my ready to phase at any second.

" How about," Clair tried to scream for quil, but Rylie slapped her. I growled. Quil did too, but didn't move. " I just kill her? That would be easy. Your a little human you wouldn't be able to stop me." he said softly and he stroked Clairs cheek. I hissed at him.

" Your already going to die for hitting her. Your _blood_ will be on _my_ hands." I said." And who said I was human?" I asked him. " Release her or see my meanest side, Rylie. I haven't used it in ages and it wants _out._" I said as he smirked.

" Is that so?" He asked as he bent his head down. I growled and ran at him. I felt all the pack come out of the forest, Quil was a few feet away from me. I stopped as Rylie dropped Clair. Everyone stopped. I was almost shaking with anger.

" R-run Clair. Bbbbeeefffore you get hurt." I hissed between my teeth. Quil got Clair and I stood 10 feet from Rylie. I felt human presentses. They must be looking at Clair. I growled, again. I was beond pissed. " Amy is gonna kill me for revealing the secret." I whispered. I knew everyone heard me. I jumped into the air and phase flyed onto Rylie and started to rip him to peices.

After I was done I turned back to everyone with a smirk on my dark blood red wolfy face. I phased back. The weird thing is my clothes pop in and out of existence when I phase. I was fully clothed.

I put my hair up as I walked over to Sam. I smiled but I fell short as I got a steering pain in my back. I grasp my stomach and felt a huge stick sticking into my stomach. I fell down as I gasp for air but wasnt getting any. I gasped as Paul leaned beside me. He pulled the stick from my and Quil tackled the now dead Rylie.

" Paul...I CANT BREATHE!" I yelled. I was getting a tiny bit of air. It wasn't enough to live on though. I could talk though.

" PAUL! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I yelled. I had-. Thats when I passed out.

I re entered contousness as I was on a bed thingie being rolled down a hallway. I saw Emily, Kim, and Clair. I reached over to my pants pockets. I could bareley keep my eyes open. I could hardly get any air.

I pulled out the ring Paul gave me 4 weeks ago. I was planning on telling everyone when I got off patrol. Looks like it will never happen. I gave the ring to Emily. She looked at me as I forced it into her hands.

" Give... this to Paul... Tell him to fin...d some...one who will wear it on their wedding day..." I said to Emily. " But... don't tell S...a...m..." I gasp out as I got one last look at the horrified look on Emily's face. I smiled as I fell into the never ending rest they call death...

**The End!**

**HE HE ! Just kidding! Or maybe not! Remember what I siad in earlier ANs!**

**REVIEW AND SEE IF ITS THE END O OF SOPHIE AS WE KNOW HER!**


	18. Sophie's Expecting

Chapter 18:

I couldn't believe it. I woke up. I awoke. I was done with my eternal rest.

I'm in heaven. Maybe.

This wasn't heaven. I opened my eyes and saw a white room. I felt nothing. I was in a fog. I saw things.

I looked around. I saw a tv that wasn't on. I saw alot of cords that were hooked up to me. I saw Paul in a corner staring at the wall. His eyes were blank. I opened my mouth. I looked to make sure that no one else was in the room before I tried to speak. Nope I was good.

" P-p-p" I said in a whisper. His head twitched. He hadn't heard me. So I tried again.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-aul." I finally spit out his name. He shot up out of his chair and ran over to me. He sat down in the chair. He gave me a pen and pad of paper.

" Here," he had tears trailing down his cheeks. " write on this. Don't waste your beautiful voice." He said as he hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips.

_How long was I out?_ I wrote. I gave Paul time to read it.

" 3 weeks. You were asleep for 3 weeks. I was so worried." He said. I started to cry. Thats when doctor cullen came in. He ushered the crying Paul out. I immidiatly tried to get up, but I was tied down with something. I tried to move again, but I couldn't feel my back.

" Hello, Ms. Blake." Carlisle said.

" Hey carlisle." I said as I tried to move but ended up in major pain. I gasp. I looked at the spot and there was a blanket over me. I moved it carefully only to see a huge bandage on my hip.

" I'll have you know it completely missed." he said as I put my hand on my aching hip. I was trying to soothe my pain. HE thought it was something different.

" Missed what?" I asked carefully not knowing what to expect. He sighed.

" Your pregnant. The object that peirced through you completely missed your baby. Your having a girl by the way." He said. Then walked out of the room. Embry, Sam, and Paul all sauntered into the room. Sam and Embry walked over and hugged me. Embrys arm hit my boob on accident. He didn't realize it.

" Hey. Hands off the priceless merchandice." I said as I put my hands on my boobs. I pushed them up a little bit. Sam laughed. Paul mumbled something like" No there_ mine_." Sam growled. And Embry just grinned.

" Does that mean I get to be in the bathroom when your taking a shower?" Embry asked. Paul growled. Sam smirked, he knew that he and the girls were the only ones in the bathroom when I'm showering. I don't even allow Paul in. Don't ask...

" No." I said immediatly. I glared at him. HE looked hurt.

" But Sam and Em and kim and Clair and Leah are allowed in! Why not?" Embry yelled. He was sitting on the floor beside the bed. Paul was laying in bed beside me. Sam was watching tv in the corner. Sam was the one who answered.

" _I _had to miss patrol just to pody train the little demond. I was the one who changed her diapers untill she was 5. Not you. _ME_. I think I've seen her before. So don't worry. Who do you think she came to when the 11 year old first started her period? Me. She made me go to the store and buy pads for the very first time in my life." Sam shuddered. Paul looked over at me. I blushed. I remembered that day. I was 11 and thought I was dying. Who wouldn't think that if you hadn't had a mom to tell you.

" You were 11 when you started?" Paul asked me. My blush got deeper. I nodded.

" And she thought she was dying. Mom was never around to tell her about it so I had to explain it to her... kinda." Sam said with a smirk on his face. I grinned.

" He messed it up. He ended up giving me a creepy style of the sex talk.'Now you can have kids. Don't have Sex untill your married.' He unded up having Leah explain it." Paul had a wicked grin on his face. I had said the word Sex in a sentance. No way was I going to do it with him again. Not untill I'm married. No way.

Everyone was silent from then on. It was comfortable. That was untill Dr. Cullen broke it.

" Ms. Blake you may now leave this awful place." He said. Then left. How rude?

I got Paul to help me home. I rode in his car. There was an ackward silence in the air the whole time. We were half way home when Paul finally spoke.

" Whats wrong?" He asked. I was thinking about the baby. A girl. I wasn't ready to be a mom. And Paul wasn;t ready to be a dad. I knew that. And I was on some birth controll thing. I had to take a pill every month. Not fun.

" Nothing." I said quietly. I looked down trying to avoid his eyes.

" What?" He asked as he grabbed my hand. He slipped my engagement ring on my finger. I smiled.

" I want to get married soon. I just have to talk to Emily about the whole thing. We'll tell Sam and _Embry," _I shuttered mentally." about it together. Don't think about it or anything. We need to tell him together." Paul nodded.

" Am I not allowed in the bathroom?" he asked suddenly. I stared at him like he was crazy. He repeated his question 3 times before I finally got it.

" No." was my final answer as we reached Sam and Ems house. This was going to be a long weekend...

~big brothers stink~

When all the guys went on patrol they left all the girls at the house. I decieded to spring all the news on them. Paul had to give me back the ring. Or he would loose it when he phased. I just laughed.

"Hey Em." I said. I was way too nervous. I hadn't even told Paul yet. She was a the counter with all the other girls.

" Yeah honey?" she asked me in her motherly tone. She took my left hand. She started to rub it.

" I have som-" she cut me off with her gasp. Everyone else looked down too. They also gasp. I smiled.

" That is one big rock, girly." Clair said. She just stared at it. I decieded to spring the news on them while they were-

Sam walked in with Embry, Paul, Brady and Jake. Sam walked over and got something from the fridge and walked over to us. I pulled my hand back. The others went to watch football on the tv.

" Whats this I hear about a 'big rock?'" he asked. I mouthed no. She nodded.

" Clair here found a really big rock at school." I said causually. He sighed and went into the living room with the rest of the guys. As soon as he was out of sight they turned to me.

" I'm-" I cut myself off. I made the circular belly thing. Everybody in the room did a blood curtling scream. I screamed too. The boys were out here so fast that you would have thought that the house was falling in. Sam nocked his head on the baseboard on the way.

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

" AHHHH!" They screamed as they came at me for a hug.

~big brothers stink~

My day at school was awful. Everyone thought I was pregnant. I was but I wasn't going to tell people.

I was releaved when I got home. This was an awful day.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the table waiting for me.

I walked beside him. I sat down in the chair beside me. I knew I was in trouble. I looked him in the eyes. He lowered his gaze to my stomach. I knew he knew. My body started to shake.

" When were you going to tell me?" he asked. I bit my lip. Tears were starting to come out of my eyes.

" When I told you me and Paul were getting married." I said. Sobbs were controlling my body. I got up and sat on my older brothers lap. I put my head on his shoulder. I cryed as I tryed to talk.

" I'm so scared." I spit out. I couldn't talk clearly. Sam put one hand on my stomach. He was feeling. I already had a little bump.

He put his other arm around me. I just cried untill I had no more tears left to cry.

" I still don't see why you didn't tell me when you found out." He said. I looked up at his big brown eyes. " And don't worry. Emily only let it slip to me. I didn't tell Embry. Or..._ Paul_." He hissed Pauls name. I got off of Sam.

" Don't blame him. It was my fualt. I let him do it." I said as I got a napkin and wiped my eyes. Sam looked really mad.

" No. He didn't use a condum! Its his fault! Its not yours. I don't believe that." Sam yelled. I turned away from the tissues. I looked at him.

" NO IT'S NOT! ITS MINE!I'M ON THE PILL! THE STUPID PILL FAILED!" I yelled back. Thats when Embry and Paul walked in with Brady, Seth and Quil. They looked between us as we both yelled at each other.

" NO! UGH! ITS STILL HIS FAULT HE FORCED YOU!" Sam yelled. I was really mad now.

" SHUT UP! ITS MY FAULT! SO SHUT UP SAM! I'M ALREADY AFRAID OUT OF MY MIND. WHAT IF I DIE? WHAT IF SHE DIES? WHAT WILL PAUL SAY? WILL YOU AND EMBRY KILL HIM? I'M ONLY 6 FUCKIN TEEN, SAM. MY MIND SHOULD BE FILLED WITH HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA! NOT THAT THAT STUPID MISTAKE! IT WAS A MISTAKE! I'M SORRY ABOUT IT! MY LIFE IS _SO _FUCKED UP THAT I CAN'T STAND IT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS UNTILL I'M 30! DAMN IT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK IT! I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. I was crying now. Paul came over and tried to comfort me.

"PAUL GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU DID THIS!" Sam yelled. But Paul still comforted me.

" ITS NOT HIS FAULT! ITS MINE!" I yelled with tears filling my eyes. " AND IF YOU EVEN CARED ABOUT ME ONE LITTLE BIT YOU WOULD BE REALLY HAPPY! JUST LIKE EMILY AND KIM AND CLAIR AND LEAH WERE! THEY WERE FINE! SO JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD! I HATE YOU! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE NICE TO ME WHEN DAD CALLED YOU! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T COME TO YOUR WEDDING! DID YOU EVEN CALL THEN?" I yelled. Everyone was afraid of us both." NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY SAM! I WAS JUST ABOUT DEAD IN THE HOSPITAL! AND WHAT DID YOU DO? HUH? YOU GOT MARRIED AND WAS HAPPY WHEN I COULD HAVE BEEN 6 FREAKIN FEET UNDER! I WAS UNCONCIOUS FOR A WHOLE YEAR! BUT DID YOU CARE? NO!" I yelled at him. Everyone looked at me. None of them new it. " I WAS BIT BY A VAMPIRE! I HAD VENOM IN MY SYSTEM!" I yelled as I pulled away from Paul. Sam looked speechless. Thats when Emily and Leah decieded to show up.I walked over by the wall.

" What in the world happened to you?" Leah asked me. I decieded to answer her truthfully.

" I'M PREGNANT AND I'M PART BLOOD FREAKIN SUCKER! I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE PART VAMPIRE, WOLF AND HUMAN! AND I'M SO FREAKEN SCARED OUT OF MY MIND THAT ITS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled. I was pissed. I slid down the wall and stared at Pauls face as millions of tears streamed down my face.

" Yo-o-o-u-u-u-r-r prrrreegnant? " Paul stuttered. I nodded as I sobbed even harder. I was shaking. I couldn't move. Paul came over to me. He sat down beside me and wrapped both arms around me. I leaned onto him. This was way too much for me to handle.

Embry just looked like he was about to pass out as Leah pulled all the guys and Emily outside for a talk. After they were out Paul lifted my shirt over my stomach and placed his warm hand on the little bump that was there. I just smiled and the tears stopped. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

" Man," Paul said. He looked like he couldn't believe his looked up from my stomach and to my eyes. " I'm gonna be a dad." he said. He had a smile on his face. I smiled back.

" Ya. We're gonna have a little girl. A perfect little girl." I said softly. His smile widened.

" How about we name her Skylar with an A." He said. My smile turned into a grin.

" Skylar Samantha Walker." I said as Emily and Embry walked in. Embry would have heard the name but Em didn't.

Embry walked over to me and grabbed my hands. Paul suported my butt as Embry pulled me all the way up and into a hug.

" I'm gonna be an uncle to a baby girl." he said to me. I could tell he was crying. I smiled.

" Ya. I'm just gonna have to punch a few people at school, get over awful morning sickness, build a house, get married and have a baby. Sounds easy enough. I have my family to help me." I said as I hugged Embry tighter.

~big brothers stink~

The next morning was awful. I threw up 4 times since 7:00 that morning.

" Hey Em." I said. I was holding my stomach and my head at the same time. I walked into the kitchen. Paul, Embry, Sam and Seth were at the table. I knew I was pale. I just threw up.

" Are you feeling okay?" Seth asked. Paul got up off of his chair and came over to me. He walked me over to his chair and sat me down on his lap. The motion wasn't helping.

" Yeah." I said. My voice was a little horse. " It's just morning sickness. I'm surprised you didn't hear me from down here." I said. Paul stiffened. Sam drank his coffee in silence, he was just looking at me. Seth looked really worried. Embry looked like he was about to barf himself.

" Whats morning sickness anyway?" Seth asked. I laughed.

" Its what you get from being prego. I think you throw up just about every second of alot of mornings." I said as I got off of Paul and ran straight to the bathroom. Where I threw up, again. 8 in all. It was only around 8:40. I didn't have to go in early today. Paul was taking me around 9:00 or so. He wanted to help me with all my books and stuff.

When I came back out Paul had my backpack slung over his shoulder and he had his truck keys in his hand.

I walked over to the door and slid on my flip flops. I walked out the door with a quick goodbye to everyone.

I was kinda really late to school. It was almost third period when we got there because of Pauls little detour to his and Jared house to find me a bigger shirt. I'm getting huge. I'm only around 2 months.

Everyone was surprised to see him at the office.

" Paul Walker. Is that you?" the principal asked. "I could never get you to stay in class, now your taking Ms. Blake to her 2nd period room." He laughed.

" I'm almost Mrs. Walker." I corrected him. He smiled.

" Well congrats." he said before he gave Paul a visitors pass. Paul and the others are fixing the school doors or something today, so he got to see me all day today and tomarrow.

We walked to my third period class when the stupid bell rang. I knew it would ring. The halls filled with students trying to get to there classes.

Paul gave my books to Seth, gave me a quick peck, then went to work. Seth and me had almost all the same classes. Except for first, which I had with Brady and Collin, even though they are younger than me. I was in the same grade as Seth.

We walked into 3rd period Study Hall and got stares from everyone. I grew really big overnight. Well not really. You couldn't see it through my shirt, but people knew something was up.

I sat down next to Seth in my usual seat. The Bitch bergade leader, Sally sat right beside me.

" Hey, Sophie, whats with the buldge under your uncool oversized shirt? Did you drink too much?" she asked me in a snotty tone. I looked at Seth. He nodded. Awesome.

" No. I'm not some slut who has to drink Alcohol to laid like you." I said back to her. God I hated this chick. She just gasp. I heard Seth laugh. I smirked.

" I'm not the slut in the room. Your the one who got yourself knocked up, bitch." she said. I just looked at her. I gave her an are you serious glare.

" Your not serious. Your the whore. I did one guy that I'm engaged to and you've did the entire school. Now how is it posible for me to be a slut and you not." I asked her. She didn;t respond. " See. I'm right, hoe. At least I got the guts to keep it. And not a condom." I said to her. She just stared at me speechless. I smirked back. I turned around just in time to see Embry walk into the room.

I got out of my seat. The office gave me a slip of paper that said if I wanted to during my study hall that I could go see Paul and the others work. I walked over to the Teacher, Mrs. Ven.

" Mrs. Ven," I asked in a sweetheart voice," the office gave me this slip." I handed her the slip. " It says that I can go see my brother durring my study hall." I said. She signed my paper. Seth got out of his seat and handed me my books. I had my math book, and my really thin science book. I had a folder and a notebook with a pencil and pen. I'm sure Paul will freak out anyway.

I walked outside to Pauls truck. I knew he would be in there. I looked there, but they weren't there. I walked into the gym. They weren't suppose to start untill 12:00, but they always come early to play basketball.

They were playing all right. They were slamming in to each other and everything. I laughed. They turned to me when they heard my laugh. Paul waved while Sam slipped right past him with the ball.

I went over to the bleatchers with Seth. I sat my books down beside me. Paul came over.

" Hey babe." he said as he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. He then turned to Seth.

" I thought I told you to carry her books." he said in a commanding tone. It reminded me of Sam.

" Quit that. Your reminding me of Sam over there." I said. Embry said 'ouch' and laughed.

Paul laughed again.

" And," I said. " I can carry my own books. Their not that heavy, jeeze." I said. They ignored me and went back to playing basketball. I started to examine my new Lg touch cell phone. I started out by taking a video of them playing, but I soon got bord of it. I started to text Em.

**Sam and Embry are winning**_._ I texted. A few moments later I got the reply.

**Wha's da scor? & who day playing against? **she asked. I smiled. She could actually text right.

**Paul & Jrd. Day losin. 23 to 13. **I put as Kim and Clair walked in. They just got here, too.

**G2g bye! luvs u! tell sm, pl,jrd, and emby too. l8ter. ** I smiled as I placed my phone in my pocket.

Kim and Clair both got on the sides of me.

" Hey look how Em spelled the names." I said as I handed them my phone. They laughed as they pushed Seth onto the floor.

" Sm? Emby? Is that Sam and Embry?" Clair asked. She and kim both set there books beside them. I nodded.

" Pl and jrd are Paul and Jared." I said. Pauls head snapped up as I said his name. He smiled as I turned away.

" Hey girls I gotta pee. I'll be back." I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom. I more like ran to the bathroom. I really had to pee.

Kim Pov:

" Hey where'd Soph go?" Sam asked. He was looking all around. Paul looked really worried.

" She said she had to pee." Clair said. She was reading a magazine. She didn't even look up.

Sophie POV:

I came out of the bathroom stall with my hands shaking. Instead of needing to pee, I had to throw up. I wasn't feelin too hot either. I stumbled my way over to the sinks. I grasp the edge to keep from falling over. I was breathing heavily.

The door opened. I expected it to be Kim or Clair. But it wasn't.

It was Sally.

I pushed my hair out of my face and she got a really good look at me.

" I'm not in the mood for fighting." I said. I was almost to tears. She came over to me.

" Are you okay?" she asked in a worried voice. I shook my head no. She put her hand on my shoulder. I got out my phone. I text Kim.

**Hey. I callin Emily. I not feelin 2 hot. I just threw up in da bathroom. I feel like I gonna pass out.** I text. I called Em as Sally helped me to the office.

Clair Pov:

Kims phone rang ' I love the way you lie' by eminem. It was Sophie's ringtone. I immeaditly got up and ran to the bathroom with Kim on my tail.

~big brothers stink~

Sophie POV:

I was sitting at the table. It was like 4:00 and the dudes weren't back yet. I was kinda worried.

Emily sat a plate of chicken noodle soup with hot sauce on it in front of me. I was craving hot sause.

The door opened and in walked the dudes. They all sat down and they all took turns trying my soup. Not a gppd idea.

After they were done I ate some. My tounge was on fire, but it was really good. All the guys had there toungs lolling out of their mouthes.

" What did you put in the soup, Em?" Embry asked her. He was brushing his tounge with his hand. It was funny.

" It is chicken noodle soup with hot sauce. Sophie there is craving it." she said. I sneezed.

" Ugh." I said. I think I got a cold. I blew my nose. Paul looked at me worried. He reached over and put his hand on my forehead.

" Wow!" he said. " Your burning up. Thats hot even for me." Sam laughed. I glared at him.

" If I knew any better I'd say she was going to phase, but I see she's already done that." Sam said. I coughed. I think it was just a cold.

**Hey! It's not over yet. This chappies really long. I wanted to post this Saturday, but I couldn't. It was my birthday! Yay! I'm officially 14 years and 2 days old.**

**Review and you'll get a chappie next week!**


	19. My Old Home Here We Come!

**Instead of Just Skylar Samantha Walker, its going to be Skylar Ann Samantha Walker. I put alot of twists into my storys.**

Chapter 19:

" Your such a bitch!" as soon as the words flew out of his mouth I knew it was over. Paul had just called me a bitch. Its definatly over. Tears weld up in my eyes.

" Fine! IF YOU THINK I'M A BITCH, I'LL SHOW YOU A PREGNANT BITCH! I CAN BE A REALLY BIG BITCH! I CAN ACT SPOILED! I AM SPOILED! I DON'T NEED YOU! I HAVE ALOT OF CRAP THAT YOU DON'T!" I yelled at him as I Sam came into the room, with Embry.

" Well thats fine!" he said back. " I don't believe you!" I was in shock. I blinked.

" Paul." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose. " I have a mansion bigger than LaPush. It has 108 rooms. I have 20 Italian sports cars. I have lots of motorcycles. I have assistants. I have bodyguards. I'm a pop sensation." I said.

" Then go back to your stupid little fantasy! We don't need you here! Just go fuckin home!" He said. I pulled out my phone. I dialed a number.

" Ms. Blake, Captain Banks at your service." Captain Banks said. I smiled.

" Code:1102. Area: LaPush Washington. Type: Lambourgini. Gaurds: Stan and Derek." I said as I stood in front of them. I said as I turned on my heel. I walked out of the door.

Suddenly a hug airplane came down and dropped my car on the ground. I felt Pauls stare fill my back.

" I'll show you bitch Paul!"

~big brothers stink~

I walked out of my car. I'd bought a apartment in Lapush yesterday. I hadn't been home since our fight. I slept at Kammie,Sam, and Taya's house. Danny stays there. He's gay. So you dont have to worry about him stealing me away from Paul.

I was up all night crying. I accidently cut my arm open when I was in the yard. I sliced it open on a peice of glass. I readhed into a broken window and it cut me. Now I have a scar.

I put my hand on my stomach. I was getting bigger. I felt a tear stream down my face. I don't know how I would handle seeing Seth, Brady, and Collin. They all look like... Paul. More tears fell down my cheeks. I pulled my hood over my head.

Stan and Derek were walking behind me so I didn't get mobbed today. Appearently, my friends were spotted in LaPush Washington. Now the press would be all over me. I was Hailey Coreyes best friend.

I saw Seth talking to Sam out of the corner of my eyes. Paul was standing beside of them. He had a smile on his face.

My tears were flowing down my cheeks now. They started to run over to me. I clicked my fingers and they were in front of me in a flash. They were blocking me from them.

" What the fuck?" I heard seth curse. I started to sob.

" Move." Paul commanded.

" Soph, let me in." Sam said gently. I nodded at Sam. Stan moved so Sam could get through. We turned and walked back towords the woods.

We stopped at a huge tree at the edge of the forest. I looked back. Stan and Derek were blocking Paul and Seth. I was glad. I wiped my eyes.

" Where were you at last night Sophie?" he asked me. " We were worried sick." More tears were streaming down my face.

Instead of anwsering I just hugged him. He was surprised to feel my wet face on his shirtless chest. He just hugged me back and started to walk me back to Seth and Paul. I immeditly stopped.

I let go of Sam and ran into the forest. I phased. It wouldn't hurt Skylar. I was sure. I vaguely heard them calling my name.

"SOPHIE!" I heard Paul yell. I stopped for a second.

_Hello?_ I heard someone say. It was a female. I'd heard the voice before.

Amy.

_AMY!_ I sobbed into my mind.

_Whats wrong?_ she asked as she came racing towords me. When she came over she nuged my neck in a wolfy hug. _Your-_

_Get away from her! _I heard someone yell. I didn't care who it was.

I turned around and growled at my brother, Paul, and Embry.

Amy growled, too. She was trying to push me behind her. I wouldn't move.

_No._ Amy said in her mind. She sounded like a dude for a moment. I growled again as Paul stepped forword.

I took a step towords him. I growled again.

_Get Away. _I warned. He took another step towords Amy. I did a warning growl. _One more step Paul. _ I mentally sobbed at his name. He shuttered. _Don't think I won't try. I will. I always keep my word to you. Sam? No._

Paul was silent. He did growl, though. Embry pounced at Amy. I growled as I hit him. I felt his teeth tear into my leg fur by accident. I got him away from Amy.

_Sophie! I'm so sorry! _Embry yelled. I felt him feel sorry. I limped over to Amy. She looked at my leg. She licked it.

_What in the hell?_ I heard Paul yell. I winced as my leg closed back up and I could walk.

_Thanks, sissy. _I thought. The boys looked guilty.

_Amy? Amy Freds mom Amy? My sister Amy? _Sam thought. I rolled my furry eyes. She nodded. Embry looked confused.

_What? _Embry asked.

_This is my twin sister you just tried to attack. By the way she shouldn't even be phased. Have you even got out the stitches from the last time you phased? _I asked her. She shook her head no. Instead of responding she started to sing in her head.

___I know a place where the grass is really , wet and wild, there must be something in the gin and juice, laying underneath the palm boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak could travel the nothing comes close to the golden you party with us, you'll be falling in , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! _She sang. I sang in my head too.

_What in the world? _Sam asked in his head. I laughed.

_Were California girls! Just like the song! The grass is really green in Cali, there is some sweet crap they put in the water,We did sip gin while laying under a palm tree once, dudes do stare, and we do party really damn hard. _I thought as I started to walk off. _but right now, I'm really hungry._ I exited the tree line and I was fully dressed. Kinda creepy huh?

Amy phased next. She had all her clothes on, too. Then Sam and Paul phased in front of us.  
Amy hid into my back. Sam was giving Paul a death glare as they both put pants on. I could tell Paul was going to get a lecture. Sam walked over to Amy and they both went inside. Paul sighed as I turned to him.

" I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was tired, and I've been thinking about the baby, and I don't think I'm ready to be a dad yet. There's a feeling in the bottom of my stomach. It doesn't feel good. Its like a teacher yelling at a girl whose over emotional." Paul confessed. I smiled.

" Its okay," I said as I hugged him and gave him a peck. " I feel the same way. Your older than me. And you've been around kids longer than I have. The only baby I've ever held was James. The feeling is overwelming. Its a mixture of excitement and fear. I guarentee I feel it worse." I said. " I'm scared to death. I'm only 16. Not even an adult yet and I'm having a kid. I just turned 16 this year. Paul, your 31. You've had time to think about it, I'm practically a child." My voice broke. " Paul... I'm really, really scared." I said as I clung to him. He held me tighter.

" I know." He said. " But you've got me, you've got Sam, you've got Em, the whole pack will help you." he said softley. " We've got to pull ourselves together"

I pulled away and wiped my eyes, even though I wasn't crying. I was good. I took Pauls hand and we walked into the house.

" AWW!" Emily yelled. For once she wasn't at the stove, she was at the table. Sam was at the stove. I smelt something burning. I let go of Pauls hand and went over to help Sam.

When I got to the stove he was burning a grilled cheese. He'd left the plastic wrapper on the plastic. He was also talking to James. Sam's baby talk is so cute.

I slapped his arm. I hit it really hard. He turned to me. He was rubbing his arm. He'd let go of the skillet. I grabbed it and walked over to the tash and threw it out. I put the skillet in the dishwasher. Sam looked at me funny. I glared at him.

" Did I make it right?" he asked. Everyone cracked up laughing.

" If you wanted to burn your house down you did." I said as I sat down on Paul. I streched out my arms. They laughed.

" Did you not sleep very good last night? Cuz I know that I didn't." he said. I yawned.

" Nope. I didn't sleep a whole hour. Me, Kammie, Taya, and Sam were up _all_ night watching all kinds of scary crap and pigging our way through 11 pizza's and 10 cartons of icecream." I said.

" Wow, how are you still thinie?" Seth asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. I didn't answer him.

" What movies did you guys watch?" Amy asked. She was sitting beside me and Paul. She already knew what movies we were watching.

" Um, The Lost Boys 1&2. All the Vampire Diaries episodes. We watched dracula. Porn. Basically thats it." I said. Paul kringed at each of the names.

" All Vampire movies? And where'd you get the porn at?" Sam asked. I looked at him.

" We always have a vampire pigout with porn. Its like a tradition for me and my friends. Watching something you've seen a million and one times, and still being scared of it. Its a rush. And the porn. We asked some random dude to buy it for us. He obliged." I said. Paul growled. I rolled my eyes. Paul put his huge hands on my belly. My bump was getting bigger with each passing day. I smiled. Then I yawned.

"You should go to bed." Emily said as she examined the bags under my eyes. I got off Paul, instead he got up and held me above the ground. He wasn't touching my stomach so I wasn't worried.

" Not you Paul." Sam quickly said. I just looked at him. Paul put me down. I gave him the wtf look.

" Come on Paul." I said. I grabbed his hand as I started to walk to the stairs.

" No." Sam said in his alpha voice. Ohh scary! Not. I stopped in my tracks.

" I think the pregnant woman gets to choose where her almost husband gets to sleep." I smarted off. I contiued to walk up the stairs. Sam grumbled something unintelligable.

We walked into my room and I took off my shirt and pants. My belly bump showed. Hehe. Paul took my bulging figure in his hands. I smiled. But I pulled away. I walked over to my closet and pulled on a tank top and his smiled at his boxers. I stole them.

He layed down on my bed. He covered himself up with the covers. I walked over to him with a smile on my face. He uncovered himself and I climbed in. I snuggled closer to him. I fell asleep like that. 

~big brothers stink~

Today is a new day. I'm officially 3 months prego with Skylar Ann. I started to go back to school.

I'm really happy. Today were all going to L.A. for a few days. Well except Brady, Collin, and Leah. They don;t want to go. They'll stay behind and protect LaPush while were gone.

Were now being drove to my house in a limo. We were about 5 minutes from my house. Everyone was ginving me a headache by the time we got to my house.

" OKAY SHUT UP ALREADY! WERE HERE!" I yelled at the to the entire car. I rubbed my temples as we pulled up to my house. I'd had enough.

I was the first out of the limo. Then the others came out. I walked up to the front door. It was opened for me, by Stan and Derek. They took my coat.

I entered the big room with everyone else staring at the hugeness.

My posse entered the room and screamed when they saw me. They all ran up to hug me. I was engulfed in a huge hug.

I groaned as It got tighter as Stan and Derek started to pull the girls off.

Nobody had moved when all of my posse was off of me. They all just stared in wonder.

My posse knowticed my clothes. I was wearing skinny jeans, a form fitting OMG!:0 shirt, a pair of blue converse, my engagement ring, and both my P necklace and P belly button ring.

They screamed at my wardrobe. It brought everyone into reality. I was towed away as I yelled.

" Do whatever you want!" I yelled as I was dragged into my huge closet...

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS YOU MAY WONDER? I LURVE CAPS NOW! HEHE! **

**REVIEW OR MY EVIL PUPPY WILL GET YOU!**

**HEY THAT RYMED!**


	20. Swimming and Meeting Dad Again

**Hey!I'm really sorry about the wait. I really wanted to update but couldn't. **

**One, my computer has to go to the computer man to get fixed soon. I'm dreading not being able to get on the internet. My dad says its wayyyyyy to slow. I think he's crazy.**

**Two, Katie got grounded. I know right? For her stupid science GRADE! Now I cant talk to her untill she gets her grade up! Urg. Except at !**

**Three, I've been tramatized. I'm really kinda pissed at my dad because he said I could NOT LISTEN TO EMINEM! SO not fair.**

**Four, I got my interum report for school. An interum report is a halfway report that goes home to your parents. Its like a report card, but not. Thats how Katie got grounded. She got a bad science grade on her interum. UHHGGGGG!**

**Well this is my longest authors note ever AND Chapter 20! Congrats to me!**

Chapter 20:

I was put through 2 hours of dress fittings. I was having a major party tonight. And my girls thought I forgot. I did forget, but anyway.

I slipped on my bathing suite made for a prego person. It was really funny trying to put it on. I had a really tough time putting it on. I can hardly see past my huge belly.

I wrapped myself in my wrap. My posse had picked out my wardrobe. I had on heels does that sound crazy? Yep? I know. My posses all about style. Blah Blah Blah!

I walked out into the pool area. I knew all the guys and girls were out here taking advantage of the nice sunny weather. It was usually sunny alot in L.A. Its nothing whats so ever like LuPush. Its so different.

I shut the door behind me and entered out into the sunny weather. It was the first time in a long time that I felt the sun in my hair.

I flipped my hair behind me.

Everyone stared at me when I walked in. I walked over to an open chair and sat down. I stripped off the wrap. Then I took off the shoes. I got back up and jumped into the pool. Paul caught me under the water.

We both resurfaced together. He was holding me in his arms.

" Man, babe your getting heavy." Paul complained. I slapped him on the back of his head.

" Not a good idea to say to a pregnant woman." Seth said. I smiled as I got out of Pauls hold and went over to a jet. I sat down in the seat. Paul came with me. He hugged me. My smile got wider.

" Yeah Paullie listen to Seth." I whispered into Pauls ear. He chuckled.

" Aww! I think there making _plans _for later!" Seth said in a really girly voice. I smiled and kissed Paul.

" Yep later." He whispered. Sam growled. I laughed and pushed Paul back. He slammed into the water. I laughed again.

" Not really Sam. He was just kidding." I said. I had a goofy smile plastered across my face. Sam still looked mad. Thats when Dad decieded to intrude.

He walked out in a suite and Sams eyes went wide. I laughed. Sam had never seen him in a suite.

" Hey Daddy!" I yelled from the pool. I lifted myself out of the pool with Pauls help of pushing me up from my butt.

I stood up and my father looked at me then at Paul.

" Your her... friend?" My father guessed. He was wrong.

" No Daddy." I said sadly. " He's actually my fioncee. And the father of my baby." I said. My father glared a Paul. Then looked at all the others.

" And are these all of your friends?" he asked. I nodded. Sam got out of the water and went over to Em, who was holding James in a lawn chair, and sat down beside her.

" And thats Sam, His wife Emily, and their son James." I said as I pointed them out. My dad gasp at how much Sam had changed.

He quickly left as a result.

" That was my daddy."


	21. Partys and I'm Sorry

**Hey! I'm back. I started writing this with chapter20! Hope you like. I really like Guns and Roses. The lead singer is really hott too. I mean when he was ! I'm so stupid. I don't even know his name. It might be Axl Rose? I think?I'll google him later. I'm not too good at youve ever seen him. I suggest you listen to Guns and Roses. Fact: Its the hardest rock song ever. I'm not talking about metal. I mean rock.**

Chapter 21:

I had sent everyone, except for my dad, Paul, and Amy off to the front row seats.

I was standing before everyone. I got to go out first.

I heard Welcome to The Jungle by Guns and Roses fill my ears. It was my theme song for all partys.

I waited 4 beats then started my walk onto the stage. It wasn't a very long walk. I stepped out onto the top of the stairs. The real band was here on the stage. Everyone clapped when I entered.

I swung my hips to the beat.

"Welcome to the jungle.  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want" Axl Rose sang. I was standing beside him.

"Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey  
We got your disease" I sang. Axl gave me a wink. I winked back. We both smiled.

"In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed" We both sang. He put his arm over my shoulder. I heard Paul faintly growl. I smirked.

"Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want to you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay" I sang.

"And you're a very sexy girl  
Very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get there for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my, my, serpentine  
I, wanna hear you scream" Axl Sang.

"Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me." I sang

"In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees  
I'm gonna watch you bleed" Axl sang.

"When you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH! " we both sang.

"You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my, my serpentine  
Jungle" Axl sang.

"Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees  
Down in the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!" We both sang.

Everone clapped when we finished. Guns and Roses exited the stage after all the hugs.

" That was Guns and Roses!" I yelled into the mike. " Thank you for comming!"

**I'm really sorry, but It will take a really long time to update. My life really sucks right now, I mean really sucks. **

**You see, my bestest friend since Preschool, her name is Ali, just overdoesed herself on Wensday. She wasn't at school that day. I didn't know untill Katie told me at a church thingie at 7:30 that night. It was the same last year too, but only this time she did it. She was in the hospital for a day and night. Its really breaking my heart. I may not write much anymore. I really don't know. **

**I won't be spending my nights on the computer anymore, I'll be in my bathroom on the floor crying. I'm really sorry I'm loading it out in my fanfiction, I'm sorry. But Ali was my **_**VERY**_** first friend. I pray for her every night, but she still cuts and tries to kill herself. It really hurts and I can't stand it. I just had to get it off of my chest. I havn't told my mom or dad because they would tell me I couldn't be friends with her anymore, and this is the time she needs me most.**

**I love you all my faithfull readers. I hope your lives are so much better. They must be. And Ali kinda has a bad life. Her dad is in jail, her mom doesn;t want her, but she has a loving grandmother and a million people supporting her every move. I'm not supporting her everymove, but if she wanted to sobb on my shoulder forever I would let her. Like I said I would die for her, and everything. If you find it in your kind hearts, please pray for her. She didn't die though. For that I'm verry thankfull.**

**Her names Ali. Just to let you know. Im sorry for bothering you guys and for putting this on here. **


	22. Friends and Custom Songs

**Hey peoples I know the other two were really short, but I really never have any time to write anymore. I hope this is a good chapter and I'll try to make it longer. Michelle7 I love you right now. Sorry i can't review to reviews, but my computers so stupid. It wont let me. But thanks your one of my favorite people right now! Thanks Ali's getting better! I hope. She knows I love her and everyone else. It just really hurts alot. I'm really thank you lots! And for whoever else thinks my besties are crazy. But I love them anyway. And if anyone ever wants to talk to me send me a message on my profile and I'll get back to you whenever I update! I love you all!**

Chapter 22:

_" That was Guns and Roses!" I yelled into the mike. " Thank you for comming!"_

Everyone started clapping. I smiled. This was an awesome party. The stage I'm on is in our backyard. This is our auditorium.

" This song I'm about to sing is something I wrote while I was with my brother. Its new so we havent really practiced it yet so were gonna wing it." I said as The band came on stage. " Isabella couldn't be here tonight, and niether could Hailey. They are at their dads house in Jerusalem. But they are watching!" I yelled.

The lights went off and the music started to play. It startes out slow.

" My love don't cost a thing, no. My love don't cost a thing, yeah. My love don't cost a thing,oh. My love don't cost a thing, Nah." I said. Amy came out on stage and started to sing. The music got more popish. The beat also got faster.

" If you need love," she sang.

" Then just call my number." I sang.

" If you need me,"

" I'll be there like thunder!"

" If you want me,"

" Then don't break my heart."There was a pause and the music just played.

" If you get a new girlfreind," I sang.

" And it isn't me," Amy sang.

" Just call me up."

" And tell me your all right,"

" Cuz she'll just dump you overnight."

" My love don't cost a thing, no. My love don't cost a thing, yeah. My love don't cost a thing,oh. My love don't cost a thing, Nah." Amy sang.

" After she breaks your heart, you call me and ask me if I still love you" I sang.

" Just guess what I'm gonna say." Amy spoke this part.

" NO WAY!" I yelled.

" I give my love to people who deserve it!" Amy sang.

" NO WAY!"

" You'll just serve it to all of your damn friends!"

" NO WAY!"

" You broke my heart once and your not gonna do it again!"

" NO WAY!"

" That's the penalty for me being free."

" Your gonna have to work to get it back!" Amy sang.

" I won't love you just like that!" I sang. The music went on for about a minute. Then it slowwed down.

" And on my wedding day. I'll say. My love doesn't cost a thing, for those who care about me! my love doesn't cost a thing, but it just aint free. My love doesn't cost a thing, but there's no way your walking out of here with me. My love doesn't cost a thing. To. Anyone. But...You." I sang. The song ended.

I smiled as the song ended.

" I wrote that while I was away and I think its gonna be a hit too. Its not all finished but I think itll be a hit." I said as I exited the stage and the party began.

~big brothers stink~

I walked around for a little while with Paul. I smiled as I came on to a group of my friends. I ran over to them with paul trailing behind me.

I walked up behind my friend Sara. I hugged her from the back. She screamed and quickly got away from me. She turned around.

" Sophie!" She yelled. She hugged me. I hugged her back, untill Paul touched me in an inappropriate place. I let go and jumped back. Sara looked at me wierd.

I turned to Paul.

" Paul Walker!" I said and slapped his chest. " That was rude!"

All my friends laughed.

" Okay, enough of the fake Sophie. Where's the party girl Soph we all know and love?" Amanda asked. I laughed. Paul looked at me weird.

" She's gone." I said as I put my left hand on my kinda showing stomach. I smiled.

Everyone gasped as Paul wrapped his arms around my belly.

" Your...?" Tamara asked. They were all shocked. They'd never thought I'd be the pregnant teen.

" Yep. It's Paullies here. Were getting married sometime." I said. My friends finally got over it and we had a great time...

**Hope you liked it. The next chappie will still be in L.A., but there's a really big surprise in the chapter. I've already got it planned in my mind. It'll come faster! And If you want to look up that song, I suggest you don't. You won't find it. Its been in my head for years and I finally just put it on paper. Its not finished but I still like it. **


	23. Paul and Diana

**I totally hate my computer at this moment! First it decieds to delete this chapter and then it has to change all my settings on my wordpad. I almost had a really long chapter toooooooo! Anyway!**

**If I don't start to get more reviews I'm going to not update. I really like reviews no matter how small they are. I really want at least two! Please? I have over like a million hits, but right now no reviews. I really need reviews. Please? Thanks...**

Chapter 23:

" What colors?"

" What do you mean 'what colors'?" Paul responded to my question. I sighed and put down the dress catalog. Paul was so dumb sometimes.

" Paullie. We need colors for the wedding in like a month. Okay?" I told him, then picked up the catalog. I showed him a few more dress colors.

" I like them all!" I said." You decied." I told him. He yelled in anger.

" How about all of them?" He yelled. Not at me, but to the world. He got off of my bed, where we were sitting. I smiled at his idea.

" OH MY GOD! Your a genius!" I yelled as I circled all the dresses I liked. " Rainbow! A rainbow wedding! It's perfect!" I scribbled stuff onto a peice of paper. I heard Paul sigh and set down beside em.

~big brothers stink~

I was just shopping with Emily, Claire, Leah, Sam, and Embry. We were wedding shopping. It was so fun we found all the stuff. We bought all the bridesmates stuff.

Paul wasn't allowed to go or he would have been there.

Me and Paul were walking through the house. Someone knocked on the door. I awnsered it.

" Hello?" I asked the woman.

" Is Paul Walker here?" she asked as I let her come inside. She saw Paul and she ran and jumped into his arms. I put my hands on my hips and shot him a look.

"Diana?" He asked as he hugged her back. Then he dropped her. She grabbed his arm.

" The one and only. And have you ever heard that steriods are bad for you?" She asked him Jokingly. I grimanced. Who was this chick and why was she all over my _PAUL_?

" Yep and it's pure muscle. No steriods in my body." He said as he laughed. Then Dianna saw my face. She laughed.

" It looks like your girlfriend is giving me the death glare, Paulina." She said. Paulina? WTF!

" Okay, Soph. Quit it. Diana's my sister." He explained. He smiled. I immidiatly untensed when Paul came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands were on my stomach. Diana looked down to his hands.

She squeeled really loud.

" PAUL! I knew you were going to have a kid someday!" She yelled. She ran over to give me a hug. I hugged her back ackwardly. Paul caught my face. He smiled. We both spent the rest of the day with Diana.


	24. All Hallows Eve

Chapter 24:

"Many a young lady does not realize just how strong her love for a young man is until he fails to pass the approval test with her parents." I said as Paul walked out of my fathers office. They had the "Talk", all men have with their girlfriends parents.

Kim walked up as Paul just stared at me in silence.

"I think the Coa-coa Puff Turky Bird thing should go to rehab" I said sadly. The poor bird was useless...

" Okay... whatever... But anyways, I think we should all go to this new club thingie thats for pregnant teens, non alcoholic of course." She said kindly.

" Oh good 'cuz I ain't going back to that rehab place. Lindsay Lohan tried to rape me." I said. Kim looked at me like I was crazy. Paul tensed. I petted his shoulder. " Its okay. I will never switch teams again." I yelled.

"Rules are not written as guidelines, they are actually rules, despite what Johnny Depp believes, Mr. Depp told me that himself" I yelled into his ear as I let go of the frozen Paul and skipped down the hallway with a dazzled Kim...

~big brothers stink~

It was halloween. I'm dressing up as a... idk. It's just something I threw together.

"Por Favor?" I asked Paul. Por Favor means please in Spanish for those of you who don't know.

" No."

" Por Favor, again?" I pleaded again.

" No, again."

" Well you have to do as I say or I'm never ever going to marry you." I said as I moved on Paul's back. I was sitting on him.

" You'll do that anyway, because Em will make you and get off of me." he said. I didn't move.

" No. Not untill you go trick ro treating with me!" I yelled. Sam and Embry walked by the door with James in his hands.

" SAM! EMBRY!" Paul yelled in my ear. I rubbed my ear. I sat indian style on his back. Paul was laying face first on the carpet.

I heard heavy footfalls in the hall.

" What?" Embry asked while his figue was in my doorway. He had his eyes covered.

" Take your hand off of your eyes were not doing anything!" I said. Embry uncovered his eyes and laughed.

" Whats going on here?" he asked.

" Don't mind that man!" Paul said loudly." Get your sister off of me!" Paul groaned.

" I don't think I will. And why is she even sitting on you?" Embry asked. I smiled.

" He won't go trick or treating with me, Kim, Jared, Em, Sam, James, Fred, Amy, and Dyl. We have matching outfits for all the pack, too!" I said. Embry started to back away, getting my plural "pack".

" Kim!" I yelled as Kim and Emily lept onto Embry. They took him down. Now he was on the floor with two girls on his back.

" GET OFF!" He yelled. We all laughed, except for Paul and Embry.

" Not untill we get what we want!" I yelled back at my older brother.

" NO!" He screamed to the world.

" NO!" I screamed back at him, while laughing. " Clair!" I yelled.

Clair popped out from the dresser.

" Damn girl!" Embry yelled. Clair was able to fit in a dresser drawer. She was so damn skinny.

" Duck tape." I yelled as she threw me the duck tape. First I taped down Paul, and then Embry. Then I got a razor blade. That would make them stay down. Or at least Paul would, then Paul would make Embry stay down if he wanted to live.

I put the blade up to my wrist.

" You wouldn't." Paul hissed from his ground spot. I smiled.

" Undo the duck tape before either of you say yes to being your halloween outfits. We all have special outfits for you that all match too!" I said. Paul sighed and gave in.

" Fine! I'll be the stupid costume." He said as he undid the ropes. Embry started to take of his too. I pushed the razor into my arm. It had blood and it stung like hell.

" EMBRY!" Paul yelled as he rushed over to me.

Thats when Embry also gave in... This is going to be so much fun.

~big brothers stink~

We dressed all the guys as Umpalumpas! They look so funny. Seth is the peppiest of all of them. I wish he was the little brother I always wanted. This is what we went as.

Kim: Sleeping Beauty

Me: Cinderella

Clair: Snow White

Emily: Jasmine

James: Gene Simmons

Amy: Mama Bear

Dylan: Papa Bear

Fred: Baby Bear

Thats my list.

It's almost 5 oclock and we still have to do the guys faces.

I sat on a chair in front of Paul.

Kim in front of Jared.

Clair in front of Quil.

Emily in front of Sam.

Amy in front of Embry.

Dylan was doing Seths.

" Quit MOVING!" I yelled at Paul. I was trying to make is eye lashes look longer by putting on my wasn't working. He just kept moving.

" It is bugging my eyes. Just wipe it off of my eyes!" He complained.

" Then shut your eye!" I yelled back. Paul did what he was told.

I put a huge load of crap on his face. Now instead of tan his face was orange. I smiled at my handywork.

" Soph, if I get bit by one of your verry real werewolf thingies that you hide in your closet, and I start to float around the house with fangs. Your going to be the very first one to have my wrath." Amy said with a smile. I felt Paul laugh. He had a smile on his orange face.

" Werewolves don't have fangs..." I said" And they most certainly do not float in mid air." I told her sternly.

" Oh! Shut up! Close enough!" Amy said as she left the room. She was headed up to get our fake teeth. We thought we;d get the boys and be vampires.

" Werewolves?" Sam asked as he stood up.

" Shut up. I've always had a facination with Vamps and Wolves. Remember what book series I made you buy?" I asked him. I stood up and Paul touched my ass. Not kool, but I ignored his hand, now on my thighs.

" The Vegan Diaries? I think? I'm not sure." Sam said. Everyone asked.

" Hey! I was a vegitarian for the last 3 years of my life untill I started to get into trouble. I had to sit in a jail cell, remember? Chapter 1? Ring any bells?" I asked. They looked at me weird. " But it was the Vampire Diaries. Not the Vegan Diaries. Geeze Sam! One of my favorite couples was Caroline and Tyler, even though they were bad, but my favorite couple was Damon and Elena. I wanted them to get together, but no Stefan just had to get in the way!" I vented. Kim chirped in.

" Man! That was an awesome book! Damon is really awesome for Elena though!" Kim said as she put the green wig on top of Jareds head. I did the same with Paul.

"Ohh!" I moaned as My baby, that me and Paul changed the name to Samantha ( after Sam), kicked. Paul was out of his seat and beside me in an instant. It felt weird and it scared me, because I wasn;t expecting it, thats why I moaned.

" Whats wrong?" He asked frantically. I shushed him and grabbed his hand. I put it on the exact place where I felt the baby kick.

" Feel that?" I asked him. He just nodded, and smiled.

I smiled as we finished the guys makeup and put on all the right stuff, but saved the vampire teeth for last.

Kim, Me and Clair all walked out and headed over to our boytoys. I gave a no teeth smile.

" What the?" Jared yelled, but Kim kissed him before he could finish. I smiled a wide toothy smile and licked my teeth.

" I'm not venomous." I whispered to Paul...

**Hey! My life's just getting worse and worse! But I'm trying to stay happy!:) Please review! ILY! I was random in the beginging. SORRY! I THINK I WAS HIGH ON CANDY OR SOMETHING!**


	25. Samantha's Gone!

**Hey! I've been writing alot more because of a lot of deeply emotional stuff and this is my safe place. I've resorted to making up a fake person and writing to them everyday because I have no one to turn to , well except for a very few people who actually care. But whateves I'm ignoring everyone right now and writing.**

**As I write this I'm eating french fries with Sweet and Sour sauce. I know it sounds gross but It tastes awesome! I kinda use alot of DC stuff in this chappie, because sophies kinda addicted to it... This is the surprising, yet awfull chappie isn't really bad even though it does involve pole dancing, just for fun.**

Chapter 25:

Me, Jess, Katea, and Smiley were all dancing on the pole thigie in my bar room. I smiled. It was so fun. We were playing Yeah, by Usher. It is so fun to dance to.

It ended up being my turn next. Katea got off the bar and I got on. I smiled as I wrapped my legsaround the bar and slid around it. I heard luaghter as Jess and Katea and Smiley were brake dancing, something the doctors said I couldn't do anymore. I didn't even mention the pole dancing.

" Go Jimmy!" I heard Katea yell. My smile widened, at the use of my nickname. I was one of the best people who could steal something, every once in a while i would slip up.

I did a few other famous moves that I can't mention, or else It'll have to go to M, then I got off with Jess's help.

I walked over to my spot and stood, shaking my hips to the beat.

A pair of warm arms were on my waist. I kept on shaking my hips. I already knew that this was Paul. He smelled different than the others.

" Your really sexy. Did you know that?" he asked me. I smiled and turned around. I met his eyes. They were so beautiful. Expecially that pole dancing. I never knew you could do that, where'd you learn?" he asked. I smiled and pointed to Katea. She was a professional. I mean that literally.

" Katea, she showed my all the right things to do that would drive any man mad, but I can't do them because of Samantha. She's holding me back." I said as I smiled and me and Paul headed back to my room. He was smiling the whole time...

~ big brothers stink~

I was not having a good day! It was the first day we got back home and when I try to pick something up, I can't! I'm too big!

Seth is laughing hystarically on the couch. I growled at him, but didnt stop.

" YOUR ... WAYYYY...TO...BIG... TO ...PICK UP ANYTHING!" he yelled. I glared at him as I tried to lean over again. I was holding my belly, but I couldn;t bend over.

" SHUT IT, SETH CLEARWATER!" I yelled back at him. I screamed in frustration, which caused Sam, Paul, and Embry to race into the room, with there mouthes loaded.

Seth was having hystarics, laying on the couch clutching his stomach.

"UGH!" I yelled as I gave up on even trying to pick up my sharpie I dropped.

" Seth;s right! I am to fat to do anything!" I yelled as I ran away crying.

" Good going Seth!" Paul yelled as he followed me up the stairs.

~ big brothers stink~

We were in Emily's kitchen. All the guys were at Paul's bacholer party. We were getting married tomarrow. We've been home for 2 months. I'm only 7 months.

I felt a little pain in my no no square area. I looked down to see some pinkish water on the floor and I just stared in shock. I couldn't believe it. Can a water break this early? I don;t think so? Maybe?

Questions were running through my mind untill Emily broke them 10 minutes later.

" Soph? Are you al-" she was cut off by her own gasp, she rushed me to the hospital without uttering a word. James was in my arms the entire time. I wasn;t in any pain, for what I know.

When we reached the hospital James was in his little carrier thingie.

Thats when the searing pain came. I screamed as I was wisked into a wheelchair.

" NO! Get to the hospital now! Sam! I really don;t care! Your 16 year old sister is in LABOR!" Emily yelled into the phone."...Now? No, Sam, she's going to be in labor for a year! YES SAM NOW!... She wants the phone." I reached for the phone as the doctor was rushing me to the dilivery room. As soon as I got the phone up to my ear, a spasm of pain rocked through me. I screamed into Sam's ear!

" SOPHIE?" Paul yelled. He was on the phone now. I smiled, a pained smile, but it made the pain less painfull knowing his voice was talking to me.

" PAUL!" I yelled, as more pain came." It hurts." I whimpered in pain. Emily grabbed my hand.

" I know." He said, calmly. "Well be there in a few. Okay? Iloveyou!" he rushed as he hung up and I screamed again.

" Ahhh! EMILY!" I screamed as more pain came. It was really intense. Not fair for a teenage girl.

" It's okay. I ent through it to. It will stop soon." She promised as Paul ran though the doors shirtless. I smiled as his abs met my eyes.

I screamed again. I gripped Emilys hand really hard.

" Soph! It's okay!" he promised to as he grabbed my hand. And we all went into the dilivery room together. Like it should have been. Forever seemed so far away now. So did all the emotional pain and suffering, all the fear dissapeared like that to. But we all knew something had to go wrong. I just knew it. And it had to happen to my baby.

~ big brothers stink~

I just shut down and cried on the inside. MY BABY DIED INSIDE ME! How did that happen? Huh? Am I not good enough to be a mom?

We were alowed to leave that week. I didn't talk to anyone after my baby died. It wasn;t worth it anymore. Why should anyone ever loose their child? It just is so stupid and it hurts way to much.

~ big brothers stink~

I watched as all the crap I had bought for my baby was put in a box and shipped to Amy. She said she'd keep it untill were ready to have another one. I didn't want another one.

I went to school the last week it was there. I didn;t have to make it up, but I wanted to get another high school degree. Homework was on of the things I did to keep my mind off things.

I cryed for a week or so then shut completely down. I wouldn't move or even speak. It's been a week. And I still look pregnant.

I restarted my workout plans to be so skinny that I'm under size 0. It's one of my goals... I'm just kidding, well maybe. I want to feel something else then the pain of Samantha;s death.

I got changed into my workout outfit. A DC tanktop, oversized pants, a DC jacket, a pair of DC shoes, and a black & gray beanie. I'd get overheated in this outfit, but I dont care.

I went into my bathroom and got a razor from a basket I had hidden in there. It was from my 13 year old ruin your wrists days. I was going to start again.

I took a deep breath and cut a huge long gash into my left arm, not too deep, but enough to at least need a bandage. I didn't put a bandage on it because I wanted to feel the pain. I just thought about it and all my problems went away.

I stood there, keeping my tounge in pain, for a few minutes then covered it with my long-sleeved fingerless glove, no bandage.

I put all the stuff back into the basket and threw the old razor away. Because of my wolfy gene I kinda heal fast, but only when I want to.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where I got a muffin and ate a bite of it then set it down, next to Paul, who was trying not to cry at the sight of me. I swallowed hard. I then ran outside and then into the woods. I didn't phase, but I went to the nearest tree and started to do pull ups, then I did push ups, then sit ups, then i ran all the way to forks 12 times, then I went to Sue's diner for a drink and to cool down. It was really hot and it wasn;t raining for once. I head sweat pouring from my forehead.

I pushed the diner door open, while I wiped my forehead. I was kinda thinner.I won;t loose all the weight in one day, but I could work myself to death trying. I let a few tears slip then I pulled myself together. I walked up to Leah behind the counter.

She looked at me funny.

" Whats up with you?" she asked as she hung up her apron, and got out 2 glasses and walked in the back, but was back in a second.

" I was working out. Is that Moonshine? If so I want some." I said. She pour us both some of the illegall drink. I took a sip of mine. It burned my throat the whole way down.

Leah gulped hers down immiediatly. I bet it hurt. I took another sip, she poured herself more.

" Don;t tell my mom, I'm drinking on the job. She'll kill me." She said as she downed it again then put the bottle away.

"Thanks Leah." I said as I walked out of the door. I must smell awful. I've been working out all day. It must at least 5 oclock.

~ big brothers stink~

When I got home, Kim and Clair were the only ones home. I took a quick shower, then I went to the fridge. I got out all the beer that Sam had in there. I brought it all to my room and we drank untill we all passed out with bloody cuts running down our arms.

~ big brothers stink~

I woke up with a huge head ache, only to see that Kim and Clair were on the floor, awake.

" I have a huge hangover!" Kim said.

" My arm hurts!" Clair said as she put on a long sleeved fingerless glove over her left arm, we all did the same.

" Well, I still feel dead, so I win." I said as I started to gather all the bottles of alcohol I could find, all ranging to the expensive stuff to the dirt cheap crap they sold in cups.

Once I had a third of them in my, Kim, and Clairs arms, we all went down the stairs. We all almost killed ourselves by falling.

I yawned when we got down the stairs.

Everyone gasped at all the bottles of beer we drank. We threw them in the garbage.

" How much did you drink?" Brady asked.

" Not enough to kill us." I replied. " We just mighta killed a million brain cells!" I said as I walked out of the front door, trying to ignore all the stares following me out.

**Just wanted to remind you. I will make sure everything is perfect in the end, which I have no clue when I;m going to end this. I just know its not going to be soon! Review!Please? ILY!**


	26. Life Goes On

**Hi I'm back. I'm free on a long weekend. I just watched Charlie St. Cloud. It is so awesome, and kinda sad, about Sam dying and all that. I read the book first.**

**But I started a new story! I know I don't update enough already, but I ;ve been working on it more than this.**

Chapter 26:

" Thank God!" Emily yelled. I chewed on a toothpick that I found in my pocket. I looked at the table.

" Been there, done that. Next experiance please." I said. Everything got silent. I looked up at them. They were staring at me.

" What?" Sam asked. He was shocked. He doubled over. He put his hands on his hips.

" You heard me." I said, snottily. I got out of my chair and went into the kitchen and got some gatoraid out of the refridgerator.

" Yes, we all did. But I think Sam meant _why?_" Paul said. He was shaking bad. No one stopped him. He was going to burst soon.

" _Why?_" I asked. " Why would anyone do it? I wanted to feel something different than pain. Something worse, something worth living for. Thats why dad sent me here. He wanted to get me away from all the drugs, all the alcohol, and all of the sex. Not like did it with anyone of those slimbags, but I did do drugs, I got addicted, and got put into a sauna for a week, no drugs, no cigaretts, no alcohol, no guys, no girls. Just me." I said. Everyone was silent. I didn't smile. It wasn't a pleasent memory.

" Your first kiss was Paul." Leah said. " We watched that." I just looked at her and sighed.

" Leah, I never said that." I said. I was ashamed. I looked into Paul's eyes. Tears formed in mine, his gaze was angry. My bottom lip started to quiver.

" You told me I was the first guy you kissed." Paul said. He was mad. He was shaking. All the guys walked outside.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

" I never lied, to Paul. I've said it before and I'll say it again. He was the first _Boy _I kissed. Ya'll must have forgot." I said... I just sat in the chair and cryed, not for me, but for Paul, who was really upset right now.

**Sorry for the really short chapter! I love you all, but I want to try to update on Mondays. And I also want to thank all the people that update! Thanks.**

**I'd like to thank all these countrys for giving my story a chance.**

**United States**

**United Kingdom!**

**Canada**

**South Africa**

**Australia**

**Germany**

**New Zealand **

**Slovenia **

**Ireland**

**Argentina**

**Norway**

**Latvia**

**Poland**

**Portugal**

**Romania**

**Sweeden**

**Kuwait**

**France**

**Philippines**

**India**

**Denmark**

**Jamaica**

**Finland**

**Belgiun**

**Netherlands**

**Indonesia**

**Mexico**

**United Arab Emirates**

**Bahamas **

**Thanks!**


	27. The List

**Hey! This is kinda a filler chapter! It gives out a little information but not much. It's basically Sophie telling her peers what her life's like. And giving them a lesson. Reminder: Sam, 35 & Emily, 29...**

**Who's going to see Harry Potter this wekend? I know I am! **

**And whoever was reading the last chapter and got confused here's the explaination.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**" How much did you drink?" Brady asked.**_

_**" Not enough to kill us." I replied.**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**" Thank God!" Emily yelled. I chewed on a toothpick that I found in my pocket. I looked at the table.**_

_**" Been there, done that. Next experiance please." I said. Everything got silent. I looked up at them. They were staring at me.**_

**I cliffhanged it and just let it continue on in the last chapter. I know it was short and I planned on it being longer, but I ran out of time.**

**I hope that awnsered your question Michelle7! And I just realized that soph's over 17!**

**Well, all the stuff at the end in bold is the list Sam made! Sorry if Its rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I've been forgetting to put this, so it also counts for future chappies.**

Chapter: 27

I parked my car in an abandoned place near the school. It wasn't that packed yet, because I had gotten there early.

I had to get here early. I was giving a huge speech on my life and I was giving a little concert thingie.

I was wearing a simple black, long sleeved T shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and my Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Jacket. I was wearing my Jackass converse, a Asking Alexandria braclet, my P necklace, and my ring, a locket Kim had given me for my birthday, and my I pod was stored in my pocket. It has a pink Cherry covering and black earbuds.

I had my guitar in the passenger side seat. I was driving my Lambourgini(**SP**?)

I got out of the car, while grabbing my car keys, my guitar case, and a bottle of Life water.

I slammed the door shut and slung my guitar over my shoulder. The strap held it up on my shoulder.

I started walking towards the gym, that's where everything would happen.

I got stares, and glares. It was, of course, my first day back. My head hurt, as did my chest. I hadn't seen Paul since all the guys had left the house last night, and it really hurt.

I took a deep breath and saw Sam. I stopped. He smiled at me. His smile was comforting. I flicked my fingers at him, and gave him a sly smile that was immediatly dropped.

Sam frowned, and shook his head. I looked away from him, and continued. I looked around for Paul, but couldn't find him.

I really didn't want him to see me like this. I had deep bags under my eyes, which were red and puffy from crying all night long, from staying up all night. Not an ounce of sleep.

I had no makeup on. Why should I even try? I already found my soulmate. It was Paul.

There was a pang of pain in my chest. Don't think about him.

~big brothers stink~

I was in the gym. Alot of kids were filling into the gym now. I set my guitar onto the holder I had for it. It was an awesome guitar. I pulled my I pod fom my pocket. I had it on speaker. I had my labor thingie on here, because Seth though it would be funny for me to listen to myself scream in his ear.

It was only girls and a few boys. The only boys were the wolves, they were only here for support, that were in school. Not Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, or Jake. Well, Leah was here somewhere.

I tested the mike by speaking into it.

" Hello." I said. I knew it wouldn't really get there attention. There was still alot of talking. " HEY!" I yelled into the microphone. Mrs. Adams, the principal, spoke when all got quiet.

" Hello students!" she said in a cheery tone. " Ms. Blake is here to say a few things as a health course today. She's been through alot, so be nice." I heard snotty laughter. Mrs. Adams looked back at me and motioned for me to start.

" Hi, I know it's a lame greeting, but I can;t come up with any thing else at the moment." I said with a laugh. " Like Mrs. Adams said I'm here to preach about my problems, but that's not quite it. I'm here to tell my story. It's filled with good times, and heartbreak." I said as I paused. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

" My life has been bad, worse than alot of yours. I grew up with love and compassion, but that all changed when my mom died, when I was 12. I was living in L.A. at the time and I started acting weird. I did drugs, alcohol, and smoked all time. That was at 12 and 13. Then at 14, I broke my twins heart by going into a biker gang, with a friend. I know. It sounds weird, but it was fun. Then I came back after a few months, and was hospitalized through my brothers wedding. And was in rehab, but then at 16 I was sent here. I was in jail, and Sam had to come get me. It was awful.

" Now begins the really hard stuff. As you may know, I was sent here against my free will. Not a good idea. I am an expert theif, I can break just about any locks you throw at me. I stole a single candybar from a walmart, and got thrown in jail, untill Sam came and got me.

" I looked completely different. I had like 7 tattoo's, and I had white hair with red tips, my clothes were almost all dreadfull, and I was a spoiled rockstar brat." I said as I showed them one of my many tattoo's. It was my verry first.

" I got this," I pointed to it." when i was only twelve years old." I said." And I've wanted to get rid of it for the last 5 years. Untill I met Paul. Because my sister is somewhat psychic. She knew I would be in love with a Paul, so I got his name on my arm." I put my arm down.

" I was awefull the first few hours here. Then I changed. Now I hang around guys that run around shirtless most of the time." I said with a laugh.

" Then i got pregnant on Best Couple night. I won and me and Paul had sex at his house." I saw all the wolves cringe. Paul probubly thought of me in his head. I smiled at there discomfort.

" And the next weeks were really bad because I didn;t tell anyone, except Emily, who then told my older, really protective brother, Sam. It was really ackward because we ended up yelling untill I broke down. It wasn;t a good experience.

" And I want to warn you of teen pregnancy. I lost my baby girl, because I didn;t use protection. I was on the pill, but It doesn't always work. It failed, and it was my first time too. It made it extra special. But It's still really hard. I was puking every like 10 minutes somedays and none at all other days.

" And right now me and Paul are fighting. It's really bad.

" Now the big message. DON'T GET PREGNANT!" I said. I picked up the guitar. " Now for some music!" I yelled as I began to play one of Taylor Swifts songs. It was Long Last but my cover with Paul in mind.

_I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds and stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we help them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming this is absurd  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through 

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders_

[ From: . ]

I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

Hold on  
Just spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall  
Can you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  


_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
Long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

I do alot of covers of other artists. That's just what I do. I do have a few albums full of albums that I could use, but I never did.

I smiled.

" Thanks!" I said before I walked off stage and into a waiting Seths arms. The curtain closed.

" You were great!" He said. I hugged him tighter.

" Thanks Sethie poo." I said. I felt like crying again for the millionth time this week. It was just so hard. A tear or two slipped down my cheek.

" I wish Paul would have come." I said as I released, a not breathing, Seth from my death grip of his waist. He smiled at someone behind me. It was probubly Kim or Claire.

Seth stepped back a few steps.

Someone put there huge warm hands over my eyes.

" Okay, who ever you are please let g-" I was cut off. I was swung around and kissed, forcefully, on the lips. It was Paul who had there hands over my eyes.

I suddenly heard clapping coming from the audience and some cheering.

I pulled away from Paul, and looked to my right.

The curtain was open and all my classmates were staring at me and Paul with happy expressions. I heard a few wolf whistles from the audience.

I smiled and my cheeks must have been bright red. I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked over to the figures.

Sam and Seth. Both of them were standing there and both were smiling. Sam was holding on to the rope and grinning like crazy.

I grinned at him. It was really funny.

~big brothers stink~

"Sam?" I asked him as I sat down beside my Fioncee, Paul. He hugged me close to him. I smiled.

" Huh?" he asked as he flipped a pancake. Em was at the doctors. She just found out she was pregnant. It was a happy thing that she's only told the girls. The guys don;t know yet. James is sitting on my lap. He;s such a cute baby. So cute.

" Do you remember when I was born?" I asked him as I balanced his son on my knee. James smiled at my touch. Paul was just staring and making funny faces at James. James has learned 2 words. One being, oapie, and the other, Paw. Me and Paul's names in a shorter form for him. He didn;t even acknowlage Sam at first when he said Oapie. Sam just started to yell, "Say Daddy".

" Yeah. I was the first to hold your fragile ass." he said, smiling and waving the spatula around his head. He got the batter in his hair, but didn't knowtice.

" Did you know I was only suppose to live that day?" I asked him. I was pretty sure I was the only one who knew.

Sam just stared at me.

" Really?" I felt Pauls arm tighten around my waist. I just stared at James.

" I was born way to early. 4 months." I said. Samantha was 2 months...

" I know that. I didn;t think I'd ever touch you again after I passed you to mom. You were so fragile that I didn't wanna touch you." Sam said as he put about 10 pancakes on Paul's plate. I took a bite of Paul's. He glared at me. I smiled.

" I wanna get married later on." I said suddenly. " A year from now! I wanna have a big wedding and invite everyone! All of LaPush!" I said.

" And I wanna be big and swollen with the pregnancy glow! I wanna have another baby!" I yelled as I looked over at Paul, who was shaking his head.

" Not here, your not making your little kid in this house." Sam dissagreed. He pointed at me. " No way." he repeated. HE didn;t want me to get pregnant, again, at 17.

" Well, you and Emily do it all the time! Come on! Everyone's heard it too!" I yelled back at him. And it was true too. and he knew it.

" That's different." Sam said.

" How so, Sammio?" I asked him.

" Because Emily's my wife." he replied as he piled pancakes onto his plate.

" So? Me and Paul are getting married soon. It's no different!" I objected. I had a point.

" Well, ma and Em have our own room to do...things in. And the beds actually big enough for two." He said, trying to make up things.

" Well, me and Paul fit on my bed better anyway." I said. Sam glared at Paul.

" I thought you slept outside her room on the floor!" he said. Then looked at me.

" I make the rules. I'm your older brother!" Sam said suddenly.

" So I make my own rules! Expecially when Emily's here!" I said as I got up and put Jamie(James's nickname) on my hip. I got out a peice of paper and a pencil. I handed it to Sam and I took a deep breath. I've been doing that alot now adays.

" Then write all the rules down and I'll be a typical teenager and break them all." I said. I smiled. And went up to my room with Jamie in my arms.

SAM POV:

Sam smiled as he and Paul sat at the table and ate in silence as Sam wrote down a list of things Sophie was not allowed to do.

_**1. No Sex with Paul or any other guy for that matter.**_

_**2. No smoking.**_

_**3. No drinking.**_

_**4. No cutting.**_

_**5. No drugs**_

_**6. No kissing (Paul)**_

_**7. No screaming**_

_**8. No Cats**_

_**9. No squirrls**_

_**10. No blow jobs**_

_**11. No rabbits**_

_**12. No horses**_

_**13. No Pets Period**_

_**14. No yelling**_

_**15. No hitting**_

_**16. No cussing**_

_**17. No stalking**_

_**18. No stripper clothes**_

_**19. No messes**_

_**20. No dying James's hair orange **_

_**21. No snooping**_

_**22. No condums**_

_**23. No name calling**_

_**24. No hair coloring (wierd colors)**_

_**25. No chasing Embry around with a flat iron**_

_**26. No crossing the Treaty line**_

_**27. No talking about "girl stuff" with the pack in the room**_

_**28. No growling**_

_**29. No loud music**_

_And_

_**30. No Pauling.**_

There's here stupid rules. Lets see if she'll break any of them.

Sam grabbed some tape and taped it to the wall. Little did he know...

SOPHIE POV:

I walked downstairs in the dead of the night. Sam was asleep with Emily. I pulled Paul out from behind me. Me was holding the condum.

" Come on." I said as I pulled him up the stairs and did the first and twenty-second thing I wasn't suppose to do on the list...

THE NEXT DAY...

I stayed home today. Not that I really had to go to school. I had a fag in my mouth as I crossed out the numbers 1,2,3,4,5, 10, 22 and 24. I'd drunk a sip of a miller light and did some drugs with Leah. And I put a small cut into my arm.

I also went to get my hair cut off. I got it all cut off. Well, not all of it. I cut it most off and left my bangs. The back was almost to the bottom of my earlobs and the bottom half was colored a dark blue. Well, not too dark, but still kinda dark blue. And that's number 24. Sam would love all the 7 rules I've broken.

I smiled as Leah brought in the next load of the other surprise. A zooload of Animals. All kinds of Farm animals, a few barn cats and I was holding a squirrl.

We were having a animal party. Seth was beside me chasing a cat. I smiled.

" STUPID CAT WHO PEES ON JEANS!" I yelled.

I screamed as Kim turned on the stereo. I started to dance with my squirrl, Penny. She was so tame. Kim started to Dance with Claire and I put Penny on the ground. I started to jump around. We all snorted some kind of drug. Now we were high as the sky.

We all screamed as An Usher song came on.

"USHER!" I yelled. As I screamed. We were far enough away that It was fine that I could scream all I wanted that no one would be suspisious. We were all wearing stripper clothes.

We did sexy moves, like all kinds of grinds. We were having a really good time, but we were caught breaking rules

_8. No Cats_

_9. No squirrls_

_18. No stripper clothes_

_19. No messes_

_5. No drugs_

_11. No rabbits_

_12. No horses_

_13. No Pets Period_

_14. No yelling._

_7. No screaming_

Well alot of rules. It helps get your mind off of things.

And we also broke rule number 20.

_20. No dying James hair orange_

We already did it with temperary hair dye. His hair was orange. Emily didn't care when we assured her it wasn't permanent. She was actually kinda happy I was trying to be a happy teenager.

That's when we got caught. I didn;t stop dancing when Sam ran out from the woods. So did Paul, Jared, and Quill.

We screamed as we saw our imprints.

I ran over to Paul and kissed him.

Oops I broke rule number 6.

_6. No kissing (Paul)_

I did a grind against him. It was so fun. I hit Embry as hard as I could, and yelled " DAMN!". Then I yelled.

" Embry your a big dick!" I yelled. I enjoyed breaking the rules.

_15. No hitting_

_16. No cussing_

_23. No name calling_

I'd broken 3 more things. Everything was really good.

~big brothers stink~

It was the day after are little party and I had to give Penny back. It was all Embry's fault.

I got out my flat iron.

I ran downstairs with it.

"EMBRY CALL!" I yelled.

He looked up at me holding the hot flat iron.

~LATER~

I chased Embry for a good hour. That was stalking too. I started to cross them all out as I went.

_25. No chasing Embry around with a flat iron_

_17. No stalking_

Two in one hour.

No one was home now. I was all alone. I decieded to look through Em and Sam's bedroom.

I stalked into the room and looked around.

It was dark.

I saw something that I never wanna see again. It was something that had once been Lingerie. EWW! I high tailed it out of the room. Never again. Ever.

_21. No snooping_

6 more to go. I rushed out of the house and ran to one of my cars, I got in, drove across the border line then came back, and got out of the car.

_26. No crossing the Treaty line_

Done. Now I growled to myself.

_28. No growling_

Ditto. Done again. Sam didn't have to be here for me to break rules. By the way, no matter how hard Sam scrubbed on James's hair it didn;t come out. Not yet anyways.

I took out my cell phone and let it play really loud, when Kim came with Jared.

" Periods! BLOOD! CRAMPS!" I yelled into his ear.

_27. No talking about "girl stuff" with the pack in the room_

_29. No loud music_

One more. Jared ended up leaving for patrol. I smiled, as Paul came in. Time for number 30.

I kissed him really hard and jumped onto him.

_30. No Pauling._

I Paulled, or whatever it said.

I climbed off of him quickly as Sam walked in. I ran over to my chart. I ripped it off the wall and ran over to Sam.

" HA I DID IT! I BROKE EVERY LAST THING ON THIS STUPID LIST!" I said as I did a little victory dance and Sam glared at Paul, who shrugged.

That's the night I went crazy...Or at least that's what Sam said...

**Is that a long chapter or what? Reviews for the extra long chapter? PWWWWZZZZZ? **

**Peace, Love, and **

**(")**

**P3NQW3NZ!**

**And I kno its friday! Its been two in a week!**


	28. More List

**Hey! I have decieded to make a sequel to this. On the same story thingie. I just have a feeling likes its time to end it. I really want to have 2or 3 sequels! I want to get to chapter 30 first! Enjoy!**

**HARRY POTTER WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!OMG!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 28:

I smiled as I looked at James and made a funny face. Paul laughed from beside me in the car. He was driving. We were going to find a house. I had officially got cut off from my father, and now only had like a million left in my account. I think I'll have to start doing more shows. That'll be hard. Do a whole tour for 2011. I think I can do it.

We were spending the money on a house. Paul has a really good job with Sam. They work at the LaPush Garage. They fix cars. I'm getting a job, too. I already had everything. I passed collage last year with my photographic memory. I'm going to be teaching at LaPush High instead of going there. That would be fun.

I smiled as we went past an empty field next to Sam's. PERFECT! BUILD OUR DREAM HOUSE!

" Stop the car!" I yelled, Paul stopped. I immediatly got out as Jamie started to cry. Paul got out too. He had a phone in his hand, Already dialing.

I just stared in shock as Paul handed me the phone. I talked to the realistate agent for a few moments before I actually bought the property.

I got back in the car, Paul was holding James, but put him back down in his car seat.

" We got a peice of land." I said. Paul smiled and kept driving. We were going down to the garage for another list I was suppose to follow...

LATER...

_31. No Partys_

_32. No singing_

_33. No wrestling_

_34. No vampire shit_

_35. No peeing outside_

_36. No youtube_

_37. No new stuff_

_38. No more pets! The squirrl shit on the floor_

_39. No hott girl parties_

_40. No motorcycles_

Really? Was that the best he could do?

" Really Sam?" I asked him. We could have a hott girl party whenever we wanted. And I sung for a career. I've never wrestled Emmett. Lets try it. No vampire shit? Really? I love the lost Boys. Not gonna happen. I've shit outside before. Youtube? I always listen to the brain corrupting stuff on there. I always buy something new, everyday. Or steal. I LOVE MY SQUIRRL! Paul let me adopt one. And I have a motorcycle that I've riden with Kim and Clair.

" Yep. Let's try not to break all these rules. They are for your safety. Remember that." He said as he took Jamie. I smiled as me and Paul left. We never told him what we just bought.

_37. No new stuff_

I already broke it without even knowing it was going to be on there. I smiled as I thought about breaking all my new rules. I already got screamed at for breaking all the others...

LATER...

I brought out my guitar, all the vampire shit I had, Kim, Claire, Em, and Leah, a beaver, I let Emmett on the land for a while, my motorcycle, my computer that was on youtube, and I had to pee really bad.

I pulled off my pants and used the bathroom outside.

I started to play my guitar and sing while dancing, with my hott chickas.

_31. No Partys_

_32. No singing_

_33. No wrestling_

_34. No vampire shit_

_35. No peeing outside_

_36. No youtube_

_37. No new stuff_

_38. No more pets! The squirrl shit on the floor_

_39. No hott girl parties_

_40. No motorcycles_

I wrestled with Emmett after I was done. My beaver chewed on a wire.I had all my vampire shit outside, and I had all my hott girls.

All the rules broken in one Day. Hehe...

**Sorry it was so short. I wanted to get it over with so I could move on to the last Chapter of this story. It's next. And the sequel will be on this same story thingie. It will say new story...**

**Review!**


	29. The New Teach

**Hey people. As I'm sure you may have noticed, I got a really **_**nice**_** review. Let me answer their questions.**

**1. I did want Sophie to act like that to show everyone that she has a really suckish life and that she can have a really sad side. And I had it planned in my head for a while. And it's my story, so I can do whatever I want with it. And It was my intention to kill off her baby. She and Paul were not ready to take care of it yet, no house, no stuff. Well, only Sam and Emily's but they are raising their son, James, and like 7 other wolves practically live there. Okay? They were not ready for Samantha. **

**2. Paul is my favorite werewolf and is VERY ATTRACTIVE. He's hotter and more sexy than all the others, well maybe not Jake but whatever. And Embry and Seth in my opinion, are not verry mature. I think of Seth as a normal teenager. Not verry responsible. And Embry... Uh, well when I think of him, he's just too... creepy for my taste... But that was your opinion... Whatever.**

**3. I havent broken all 30 rules. I'm only 14 and never had my first kiss yet. So fuck off, I'm saving mine for a verry special guy. I've broken all these: **_**3. No drinking.4. No cutting.7. No screaming.8. No Cats9. No squirrls11. No rabbits13. No Pets Period14. No yelling15. No hitting16. No cussing17. No stalking18. No stripper clothes19. No messes21. No snooping23. No name calling24. No hair coloring (wierd colors)25. No chasing Embry around with a flat iron27. No talking about "girl stuff" with the pack in the room28. No growling29. No loud music. **_**I don't care that I've never did all of the list. I really don't. I was offered, but I said no cuz i didn;t like the guy. And also the rules were just things Sam came up with that were verry simple because he knew Sophie would break them, wether or not he told her to or not. It wasn;t really a big deal. It's my story and I can do what I please with it. And If you don;t like it, then don't read it. Or if you enjoy hateing other people storys for fun, then your really sick. **

Chapter 29:

I smiled as I walked down the stairs. It was my first day teaching for LaPush. I was able to graduate really early beacuse of my photographic memory.

I was dressed in a short dress with a cartigan, a pair of heels, and my clutch. I had all my stuff in my backpack. It was my old backpack.

I walked past all the guys, gave Paul a kiss, and drove the girls to school. I was there new teacher.

LATER...

I walked into my classroom with a smile on my face. I already unpacked my stuff, and I sat at my desk.

" Hello students." I said. Kim laughed. I smiled.

" Is there something funny Ms. Connweller?" I asked her politely. She grinned.

" No, _Mrs. Walker._" She replied back.

" Well, anyway. I am your new teacher. Mrs. Walker or as you can all call me sophie if you want to. I used to go to school here, but I graduated early. Do we understand. I can and will give detentions. And one more thing. Don;t sit in my chair. I had it imported from Nova Scotia." I said. I saw Kim smile.

" So any questions?" I asked my class. No one raised their hands. I smiled. " Oh come on! I'm not that bad. I'm just a regular 17 year old girl who graduated early. Really early. I actually had school overwith before I came to LaPush. I was 16 and was done with collage. A teenage popstar. I had life made." I said. Maggie Landerson raised her hand.

" Yes, Maggie?" I asked her in my friend voice.

" Sophie? Um, why did you become a teacher if life made?" she asked. It was in the voice that she used to talk to her friends. I am friends with her.

" I got cut off. My dad thinks I need work for my money. Me and Paul are planning on building a new house and all of our crap is going to be moved from Jared's house. It's actually really cramped there now. All of my stuff from Los Angelas is now in the living room. Not a good thing." I said with a laugh." My money is leaving really quickly, so I really can't say when I'm going to quit, so really don't expect me to." I said. Kim raised her hand.

" Kimmy?" I asked. she smiled.

" OhMyGosh! That's why all that stuff was in Paul and Jared house! Paul wouldn't tell me why! That big dumb ass!" She yelled just as Paul walked into the room. He leaned on the doorframe.

"Woops..." She said suddenly, but didn;t apologize. I wouldn't either.

" Knock Knock." Paul said as he walked into the room. He lifted me up from my chair and stood me up. Then he sat down in my chair. I grinned as he grinned.

" Oh. Bad Paul!" I said as I hit his shoulder lightly." I think I'm gonna have to give you a detention for sitting in the teachers chair." I said. Paul shot out of my seat. I sat back down.

" I sat in this chair yesterday at Sam's and you didn't yell then." Paul said as I got out a detention slip.

" Well, I wasn;t a teacher then and I clearly warned you, just a few seconds ago. And by the way what are you doing here?" I asked him. My student;s were quietly talking. I smiled.

" I am here to see my wife in action." he said. I sighed.

" Paul, were not married yet. We will be after we move in and get a nursery built and a million and one kids rooms. We decieded on how many kids?" I asked him.

" 8, but-"

"No butts Mister. Now go sit in the corner and let me teach my class. Okay?" I asked him, as If I needed permission.

" Okay." He said defeated. He slumped over to the back row and sat down at an empty desk.

I turned my attention back to my class.

" Okay. Where was I? Kim?" I asked. " I think you were insulting Paul. Go ahaid." I said, Kim looked back at Paul he was smiling at her. It was his "Shut up or die" smile. She sunk in her seat.

" No. I think I'm good..." She said. I grinned.

" Any more questions?" I asked. No one raised their hands.

" Okay! Good. That means we get to start writing. This semester, everyday for half a period, we are going to start writing a novel. Each of you gets to write your own. I know we only have this semester, but I think we can do at least a hundred pages, if not more. Okay?" I heard a chorus of groans. Kim even groaned. I smiled at a smirking Paul.

" And Paul, If you want to be in here, you have to do the work, too." I said. Paul got up and ran to the door. " Not so fast Mr. Walker." I handed him his detention slip. " Take this to the office on your way out." I said as I pushed him out the door. It slammed shut.

I passed out notebooks to all the 13 kids in my room. I had a short class, for first period. After that the bell rang. Everyone gathered up their stuff.

" This assinement will be 60 -percent of your over all grade." I said as students rushed out of the door.

Then Seths class walked in.

" Hi, Sophie!" Seth said in his cheery tone. I smiled at him and spoke.

" Hey Seth!" I said back in a cheery tone. This was going to be a really long day...

LATER...

I sighed as I got into the passengers side of the car. Apearently Paul had taken my car and now is picking me up from shcool. Uhg!

" How was the first day?" he asked. I gave a short smile then let it drop as I spoke.

" Tireding." I said as I put my feet on the dashboard.

" Well, that;s good. Me and Sam are just trying to think of a good house plan. Then we can finally make the house and move in." Paul said. We pulled out of the school parking lot.

" Okay." I said as I lifted the armrest between us and snuggled up on him. I went to sleep...

"WAKEUP!" Seth yelled in my ear. I awoke on the couch, with a startle.

" SETH MICHEAL CLEARWATER! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF WAKING A SLEEPING PERSON GENTLY?" I yelled at him as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

" No, my dear Sophie Annamarie Blake." Seth said.

" Seth, Annamarie is not my middle name, and it's Sophie WALKER!" I said as Sam walked into the room. He just looked at me. I pointed at Seth. " HE WOKE ME UP!" I yelled. I got off the couch and went over to a mirror. My hair was sticking up on top of my head. Awesome.

I walked into the kitchen. I yawned as I walked over to the refridgerator and got a can of my famous mushrooms. I went over and sat on Paul's lap. He petted my hair and I took the beer from his hand and drank some of it.

" What ever happened to Mushroom Day?" I asked him. He just looked at me like I was crazy. Then I said something I thought I'd never say.

" I think I wanna stay here forever. I finally found somewhere I fit into..."

**OhMyGosh that's the end of this book. Almost 30 chapters. Next will be the little Prologue for the next Story. Sorry I had to end it. Life's been so hectick. Ya know?**

**And I'm writing a Harry Potter story out on paper and need to finish it, so it really won't affect my writing time, but I wanted to know if i should post it. Here's the summary:**

**Sawyer is just a regular teenage girl on the outside, but on the inside is a whole other story. Well let my just say she has 2 brothers that are deatheaters, parents that are deatheaters (but are dead), Draco as a cousin, Narcissa and Bellatrix as Aunts, an Uncle Lucius, is best friends with Harry Potter, got baby sat by Bill (Billiam is her nickname for him) Weasley, is in Love with blood traitor, and is a squib ( or at least that's what everyone thinks). Does that sound like a regular teenage girl to you? Charlie/OC.**

**I really doubt if I post it. I may, but I probubly won't right now. I'm not sure. But anyway. HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**


	30. PLEASE READ! AUTHORS NOTE!

**Okay!I know I already post 'd this but Im not gonna post News Flash on this one. i'm going to start another story on it! So be looking out for it! Thanks for being faithfull readers! I love you all!  
**

**I'm sorry for taking your time!**


End file.
